


【空军组】最后的假面舞会（全）

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Dunkrik, Fonzo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya
Summary: 任何一个世界的任何一座囚牢，爱都能破门而入。





	【空军组】最后的假面舞会（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《Fonzo》,与Dunkrik无关。由于《Fonzo》尚未上映，故事人物没有采用《Fonzo》里的人物名称，而是依旧使用了Farrier/Collins的称呼。人物性格由于脱离Dunkrik和Fonzo因此非常OOC，一定程度上相当于原创。剧情历史情节大致参考AI Capone。剧情中会出现众多历史真实人物，如Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano，Johnny Torrio等，但会人物的身份、立场、历史事件发生的时间地点等进行一定的虚构。Happy ending。

一、开幕

 

柯林斯被蒙上眼，塞进车里，坐在后排，和另一人挤在一起，前面是司机。车子往前开，道路似乎没有尽头，这样的感觉多少让柯林斯有些不踏实，仿佛远赴刑场，又像深陷牢笼，原地打转，脚下就是地狱。

车子在城里转了几个圈。二十世纪初的芝加哥环境恶劣嘈杂，龙蛇杂处，柯林斯坐在车里，闻到呛人的烟草味、浓重的油污味以及不时飘来的廉价酒精气味。

那是一个下午，乌云厚重，气压很低，仿佛随时要下雨。柯林斯坐在狭小的车厢里，感觉随时要喘不过气来。

柯林斯的房子位于芝加哥北部的一条大街上，那是一栋黄色的建筑，时间过于久远，墙皮已经严重褪色，露出白色的墙底，远处看去，斑斑驳驳，就像一个生了严重皮肤病的老人苟延残喘。柯林斯在二楼租了一间屋子作为临时住所，从窗户向外望去，可以清楚地看到外面笔直的街道，砖石破损，路边摆满了生意，妇女面色苍白，男人蝇营狗苟。再往远望去，路的尽头，是他现在被委任管理的一家私酒厂，酒厂规模不大，门庭狭小，但是足够隐秘，不容易招惹是非。

房间里东西不多，书籍、衣物、鞋子、生活必需品，每一样都摆放整齐，井然有序，一尘不染，此外没有任何多余的东西，冰箱里甚至没有多出一日量的牛奶、面包和黄油，就好像柯林斯真的只是一位临时住宿的旅客，即使他已经在这里住了很长时间。

柯林斯离开家的时间还是昨天早上，那时候清晨的雾气还没散去，空气里尽是潮气，他打开衣柜，找到一件薄外套，搭配了一身黑色的衣服。他翻箱倒柜时，一顶帽子无意间从挂钩上掉了下来，落到地板上，没发出一点声响。

那是一顶很破的帽子，款式老旧，已经磨损出了严重的毛边，柯林斯弯腰捡起它，把它拿在手里，有些微微出神，一别十年，有些事情就该被封存，深深埋在地下，然后破损腐坏，化成烂泥，就像一口棺材。

柯林斯关上柜门，拉开折页窗，眼睛贴在窗边看了看外面的天气，芝加哥已经连续十多天阴云厚重，但是没有半点要下雨的意思。柯林斯最后又关上窗户，房间的垃圾箱里，一顶破旧的帽子与垃圾融为一体。

 

从1920年1月17日，美国宪法第18号修正案——禁酒法案正式生效起，制造、销售私酒就成了每一个美国黑帮赚钱最快最容易的买卖。这个生意只需要配方、技术和厂房，以及适量给当地警方和官员一些好处。说到底只要有钱和人手，这个生意就变得异常简单。但问题在于，芝加哥警方的忽视，并不意味着黑帮们的私酒生意就能做得如火如荼。

如今整个芝加哥的地盘一分为二，北部属于爱尔兰黑帮，为首的黑帮老大是迪恩·奥班尼，他的另一个身份是一间花店的老板。芝加哥南部则归意大利黑帮统治，首领是大名鼎鼎的法瑞尔，几乎每一个当地报社都采访过他，每一个人都乐于谈起他，他们说他是乐善好施的善人，是臭名昭著的罪犯，是移民们白手起家的榜样，是街头巷尾无数条人命的葬礼承办员。

握手言和并不是黑帮的做事风格，为了扩大地盘，为了赚取更多的金钱，近几年来，意大利帮和爱尔兰帮的冲突越来越甚，双方都致力于打击对方的私酒生意，拦截运输车，破坏私酒厂，然而对于双方来说，这都并不是一个获取更多利益的长久之计。

一年前，柯林斯开始在芝加哥北部的爱尔兰帮中做事，他头脑聪明，说话谨慎，手脚勤快，很快就得到了爱尔兰帮首领迪恩·奥班尼的赏识。为此，迪恩·奥班尼把一家小型私酒厂交给柯林斯打理。

早上出门后，柯林斯就开始了一天的工作，他打开账本，详细查看整理了这家私酒厂近一个月的收支情况，准备上报。记账这项工作累人而且伤脑筋，然而柯林斯经验丰富，很得奥班尼信任。同一天，他提拔了手下两个靠谱的伙计，开除了一个做错事情的家伙。意大利黑帮从未骚扰过这家酒厂，警察也从未光顾，生意似乎一直能这样顺利。

柯林斯几乎一整天都待在办公室里，他的办公室和所有在厂房里的房间一样，面积不大，天花板却很高。他坐在一张办公桌后面，桌面上摆放着一支笔、一个计算器、一个账本、一沓交易清单、一盏复古的台灯，几张不同日期的报纸叠放整齐摆在一旁，上面的头条专栏都是记者对于意大利黑帮首领法瑞尔的报道，篇幅很长，配了模糊的照片。房间的地板被擦得很干净，上面摆放着几把椅子，一个垃圾桶，窗户前是厚重的灰色窗帘，除此之外，房间里没有任何属于他的私人物品，就好像他随时可以从这里消失，干干净净，不留痕迹。

柯林斯一直忙到晚上，到了夜里，他肚子开始饿了，于是决定出去吃一个三明治。对于食物他向来不挑剔，只要能填饱肚子，牛排和馅饼对他来说都没什么区别。如果不忙的话，他回来还可以躲在办公室喝杯酒，这是管理私酒厂的好处之一。

意外就这样突然发生。

柯林斯前脚刚回到酒厂，一群身穿制服的警察就突然不知从哪个角落闯了进来，他们举着搜查令，柯林斯想也许是上头和警察方面出现了摩擦。和警方对立是黑帮最不愿意看到的情况，柯林斯顺从地举起双手。一阵慌乱与吵闹中，警察押捕到很多人，然后推搡着大声命令他们面对墙壁，排成一排。

柯林斯心里突然涌起一股不祥的预感，这是一种野兽般的直觉，没经历过腥风血雨的人很难明白。他举着双手面对墙壁，看似听从警察的安排，但是脑袋稍微偏了偏，目光看向身后。然而，眼前的情景却实在超出了他的预料！那些警察纷纷端起枪，枪口直直对准了他们！

“等等！”柯林斯大喊，“等等，先生们！”

柯林斯的思维飞快转动，他知道他们并不是真正的警察——肯定不是，真正的警察会给他们戴上手铐，带走他们，关进监狱，然后他们在监狱里等待律师，等待释放，而不是眼前这样：束手就擒，就地处决。

柯林斯试图和他们沟通，找到生存的办法，他缓缓转过身，胳膊很酸，依然举着，表示自己的无害。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后说道：“这样做并不能解决问题，你们是意大利人——我知道你们是意大利人，你们应该明白，屠杀对获得更大的利益没有好处，相信我，我手里有更重要的情报，比这个酒厂值钱得多，一定会让你们的老板满意。”

他看了看那几个人，点点头，确认他们在听，然后继续说道：“但我要亲自见到你们的老板，事关重大，我要求亲自和他面谈。”

对面的几个人互相对视，小声交换了意见，但是依旧端着枪。一阵私语过后，他们之中一个人走上来，扯着柯林斯的肩膀把他押上车。生命安全暂时得到保证，柯林斯长舒一口气。然而还没等他平复过心情，突然间，在他身后，一排枪声响彻天际！柯林斯猛地回过头，动作大得以至于险些扭了脖子，但是已经晚了，在那里，墙壁上，喷溅的鲜血散发着浓重的腥气，墙壁下面，一排尸体趴在那里，到处都是残肢、碎肉、恶心的脑花。

意大利黑帮，他们都是一群疯子。

那天是1929年2月14日，情人节。*

 

夜已经很深了，没人敢在这个时间因为这种小事去打扰帮派首领的睡眠，于是柯林斯被反捆双手，丢到仓库里，仓库里仅有一扇窗，没有食物没有水，他就这样被关了一整天。

到了第二天傍晚似乎才有人想起他，又或是到了那个时间他们的首领才愿意见他，直到仓库门打开前，柯林斯一夜未眠，他思考着要如何应对这位素未谋面的暴君，他下定决心要做这场游戏的赢家。

黑色的轿车依旧在往前开，道路不平，车子颠簸，柯林斯强忍着呕吐的欲望，他有点走神，随着车子摇摇晃晃，腹部的旧伤又开始隐隐作痛，随着这份疼痛的来临，过去的一些片段又从他脑海里浮现出来，柯林斯把头抵在冰凉的车窗上，他不愿去回忆那些。

托尼·阿尔卡多身材高大且结实，但是话不多，工作尽心尽职，他是法瑞尔最称职的保镖。到了目的地，车子停了下来。阿尔卡多一手拎出柯林斯，比拿一个击球棒还要随意，他粗暴地推搡着柯林斯，走进大门，迈上楼梯，穿过一道长长的走廊，最后站在一个房间门前站住，敲了敲门。

得到同意后，他推开门走了进去。

瞬间，浓重的烟草气味冲进柯林斯的鼻腔，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，又觉得自己这样很失体面。

“这就是那个小子？”一个声音问道。

“是的，”托尼·阿尔卡多说，“他说有关于爱尔兰佬的重要情报要亲口向您报告。”

顿时，房间里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的私语声，柯林斯这才意识到房间里有更多人，也许是五个，或者六个。这是艰难的境地，他的心脏猛地跳动起来，额头上浮出一层冷汗。

“松开他的眼睛。”那个声音又说话了，声音里带着打趣的味道。柯林斯知道这就是他要见的那个人。法瑞尔，掌控半个芝加哥的黑帮头目。

法瑞尔从办公桌后走出来，一旁的人发出了疑惑的声音，试图阻止他，那人看柯林斯的神情并不友好，就好像他是一只地下爬上来的臭虫，一个肮脏的地痞，一个身上绑满了炸药的极端分子。

但是法瑞尔挥了挥手，表示没关系。他穿着一身高级蓝西装，胸口有白色口袋方巾，手腕上是镶钻的白金表链，手指间夹着雪茄烟，慢悠悠走到柯林斯面前。

柯林斯的眼睛被勒得发痛，视线有些模糊，他闭了闭眼，又缓缓睁开，这才看清烟雾缭绕背后的法瑞尔。

他和报纸上的照片很不相像，面目没那么粗粝，目光其实是很温和的模样。大概由于伤疤的缘故，人们在报纸上只能看到他的侧脸，而现在，柯林斯距离他是如此之近，能够十分直接地看到他眼眸墨绿，轮廓深刻，眉目清晰。

时间仿佛在骤然间定格，刹那间呼吸停滞，空气凝结，古老而尘封的记忆以一种爆发而缓慢的形式在眼前播放，就像胶片，一帧一格，无比熟悉又无比亲切，柯林斯只觉得心脏剧烈跳动，耳膜深处血液冲撞。

“你叫什么名字？”法瑞尔问他，表情带着一丝疑惑，似乎从柯林斯的脸上看出了什么痕迹。

柯林斯嘴巴张了一下，但是没有声音。

法瑞尔皱了皱眉头。

柯林斯终于从刹那的震惊中恢复了一点知觉，仓促般地，他移开目光，没一会又落到法瑞尔脸上，实在过了好一会，他终于小心翼翼地叫出一个久远而亲密的名字：

“……阿冯斯？”*

就在这时，一阵风突然吹开了窗户，白纱的窗帘开始随风飘动，远的地方，一阵惊雷，天空瞬间变得明亮，积攒了数十日的大雨终于瓢泼而下，雨点打在窗户上，落在地面上，如同一个舞动着韵律的华美乐章。

猛烈的暴风雨疯狂地席卷着这个城市，忽然之间，电灯熄灭了，黑暗中蜡烛亮了起来，人与人的面目在烛光摇曳下都变得模糊不清，他们默不作声地对视着，互相只能看到对方的眼睛。这个场景是如此地戏剧和幽暗，就像一个点燃着篝火的盛大的假面舞会，在震耳欲聋的鼓乐声中，终于拉开了序幕。

 

 

*注1：历史上的情人节大屠杀是艾尔·卡彭针对爱尔兰黑帮首领布格斯·莫兰和海米·韦斯所作出的行动，那时迪恩·奥班尼已经被卡彭杀害。文中部分内容借用史实，大部分为虚构。

*注2：阿冯斯是艾尔·卡彭的意大利名字，本篇法瑞尔的部分形象来自于艾尔·卡彭，大部分为虚构。

 

二、命运

 

人的一生中总会遇到很多变化，它汹涌而来，不受控制，它扭曲人生的轨迹，左右自己的生涯，它使人措手不及，灰头土脸，狼狈不堪。如果一定要用一个词语来形容，这大概就是所谓“命运”。

此时此刻只有法瑞尔和柯林斯两人坐在会客室里，其他人已经被法瑞尔挥手退了下去。有人敲敲门，欠着腰走进来，在桌面摆上烛台，点上一根蜡烛，接着又在房间的几个角落里点了蜡烛，确保整个房间都被照亮，然后才小心地走出去，带上门。期间所有人都一言不发，好像在逃避着什么，但黑暗里除了风雨声，什么也没有。

“命运总是突然无缘无故地闯入我们的生活。”法瑞尔说道。他整个人坐在扶手椅上，身体稍稍侧了个角度，好让他能够在这样昏暗的光亮中看清对面人的长相。

“那我们一定要感谢命运，阿冯斯。”柯林斯用平和的语调说，“这么多年，”他看着法瑞尔，眨了眨眼睛，又很快移开视线，露出一种貌似怯怯害羞的表情，金色的睫毛在眼睛下方落下一片阴影，“这么多年。”他又一次重复，好像只能通过这几个词语来表达对横亘其间漫长时光的无能为力。

“我怎么没能第一眼认出你来？”法瑞尔说，他声音很低，充满了急切的自我责备，“柯林斯，我从没想过你一直都离我这么近。”

“我们都被卷进了命运的波涛里，”柯林斯说，“我们随波逐流，无力抗争。我们因不可预料的风暴而分散。”

窗户外面，暴雨仍在持续，雨滴凌乱地拍打在玻璃窗上，柯林斯说话的声音也像是滴水的声音，清晰而有力量。

“但是现在我们在这里。”法瑞尔说，接着他又问，“你怎么会在爱尔兰佬手下做事？”

柯林斯没有回答这个问题，他开启了另外一个话题：“阿冯斯，你又是如何变成了大名鼎鼎的法瑞尔？我不确定面前坐着的人还是不是我的朋友，还是不是那个出生在布鲁克林的意大利男孩。还是说，你已经改了名字，放弃了过去，成为了彻彻底底的……芝加哥的煞星？”他一口气把话说完，充满了不容打断的坚决，言语中透露着难以掩饰的迫切。

他嘴上这样说着，在没有人看到的地方，桌子下面，柯林斯的手掌紧紧攥成一个拳头，掌心里全是因紧张而冒出的汗水。这样直接的质问是一个赌博，柯林斯知道，但他必须要掷下这个骰子。

“哦，柯林斯。”听到这话，法瑞尔终于露出那个柯林斯至今为止已经十多年未见的笑容，那是一种很有特点的微笑，迷人而又魅力，仿佛他的眼睛里都落了炙热的火花，能够把周围人都感染得快乐起来。“柯林斯，”他又一次叫他的名字，“随便你怎么称呼我，阿冯斯还是法瑞尔，我们过去曾经是朋友。”

柯林斯心下一沉，面色苍白。

“我们现在，以后也永远都会是朋友。”法瑞尔接着说道，没注意到昏黄的烛光里柯林斯的表情，“难道你已经忘记了？在布鲁克林，我曾经这样和你发誓，我们永远都会是朋友。”

“是的。”烛光里，柯林斯说，“是的。”他也不由地微笑起来。

 

极少有人知道法瑞尔过去的名字。他出生在美国，因此他说自己是土生土长的美国人，这没错，接着他说，他的父母也是地地道道的美国人，这同样没有人反驳，因为他是掌控半个芝加哥的人。

法瑞尔过去的名字是阿冯斯，一个典型的意大利名字。法瑞尔的父亲盖布列在意大利的那不勒斯是一名理发师，一位穷苦的老实人，每天辛勤工作，肩负着一整个家庭的生活。十九世纪末，他们举家从意大利的那不勒斯移民到美国纽约的布鲁克林。纽约，一个闪闪发光的字眼，在那位老实的理发师的想像中，纽约天空明亮，遍地黄金。而事实上，他们只不过是从一个贫民窟到了另一个贫民窟。不同的是，在那不勒斯，他们是骄傲的意大利人，在纽约，他们是受人讥笑的懒惰移民。

那个年代的布鲁克林塞满了移民，人口稠密，拥挤得就像罐头里的沙丁鱼，到处充斥着赌场、刺青店、酒店和当铺。法瑞尔一家住在海军街的一栋房子里，盖布列的平均周工资是十美金，而那栋房子的房租大约是四美金一个月，便宜，但是简陋，没有暖气，没有热水，没有浴室。他们的餐盘里只有硬邦邦的面包和并不新鲜的青菜。

条件虽然艰苦，但那位穷苦的理发师坚持认为法瑞尔应该去念书，上大学，当一名律师，或者神父，受人敬仰，出人头地。但法瑞尔十四岁的时候就因为打架生事而被学校退了学。

其实那天法瑞尔并没有打架，他甚至没有动一根手指头。那天上午，课堂上，他在教室里老老实实坐着，一手撑着头，眼睛望着窗外，没有听课，他一节课也没有听过。当时，正在讲课的欧哈拉修女看到他的样子，勃然大怒，她认为这是对她的侮辱，她要求法瑞尔站起来，到走廊上去，法瑞尔没有照做。于是那位修女拿着课本，从讲台上迈着大步到他身边，恶狠狠地揪住他的耳朵，法瑞尔依旧没有站起来，他只是充满怒气地吼道：“把你的脏手拿开！”

那天他从学校离开后没有立刻回家，他一边思考要如何对家人描述这件事情和被学校开除的后果，一边慢悠悠地走到一家糖果店。他并不是要过去买糖果，他是去找一个人。

到了店铺打烊的时间，柯林斯才从店铺里面出来，结束了一天的打工。见到法瑞尔蹲在外面的街道上，他吓了一跳：“阿冯斯，你怎么又来了？”

“我来找你。”法瑞尔说，他站起身来，拍了拍衣服下摆的灰尘。糖果店关门较早，此时正是傍晚，阳光斜斜地从街道那头铺洒过来，柯林斯金黄色的头发被微风吹得有些凌乱，但是泛着好看的光。法瑞尔一把摘下自己的帽子，牢牢盖在柯林斯的头上。在他眼中，柯林斯永远是这样，整洁而且干净，和贫民窟一般污浊的布鲁克林格格不入。

“给你糖。”柯林斯从口袋里掏出两颗糖果，糖果在口袋里似乎放了不止一天，塑料包装已经变得皱巴巴，他剥开一颗，递到法瑞尔嘴里，“麦芽糖味道的，好吃吗？”他问。

法瑞尔嘴里含着糖，只顾点头。他们并排慢慢走着，好像天底下最幸福纯真的少年。

 

在谈论这些回忆时，法瑞尔的声音很轻，仿佛这段回忆是如此神圣，他珍惜那段时光，如同面对一个被封闭在玻璃橱柜里泛着柔光的宝藏，只要轻轻一碰就会化为灰烬。

柯林斯静静听着，蜡烛已经消耗了一半，烛泪一滴滴滚落到烛台上，很快冷却，变成另一副模样。

柯林斯垂下视线，挑了挑棉芯，火苗突然闪烁了一下，然后窜得很高，火苗上方冒出一缕烟雾。房间里，光影瞬间随之变化，两个人高大的影子在洁白的墙壁上以奇怪的角度扭曲、晃动，接着慢慢平静下来。那一刻柯林斯突然产生了一种错觉，仿佛过去那些年的磨难早已转换为他生存下去的力量，就好像西西弗斯推石头上山，柯林斯觉得自己迟早有一天会见到法瑞尔，这一天迟早会到来，他只是一直在命运中等待。他就是为此而活着。

“我以为你死了，”当法瑞尔讲到后面的事情时，柯林斯说，“那天一群身穿黑色衣服的人来找我，他们说你已经死了。”

“五角地黑帮的人。”法瑞尔说。

柯林斯说是的。“他们抓住我，要求我替你偿还欠他们的钱……”他继续回忆着，语调平静，漫不经心，好像在叙述某个陌生的故事。

“我惹了事情，”法瑞尔突然插话，“但并没有欠他们钱。”

柯林斯点点头：“可那时候我并不知道，我吓坏了，我以为我会死。”接着他又耸耸肩：“然后他们其中的一个人认出了我，那个人，查尔斯·卢西安诺，我曾经帮助过他，他说我可以替他们做事。”

“后来又因为各种事情，你知道的，黑帮之间那些斗殴，吞并……命运就是个老巫婆，她把我带到了芝加哥，于是我开始为奥班尼做事。”

“不过，”说到这里，柯林斯调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“现在我为你工作了，法瑞尔。”

 

和大多数黑帮头目不同，法瑞尔并没有豪华的庄园，他只是居住在酒店里，租下了整整一层用来办公。酒店并非奢华，甚至可以说杂乱无章，因为里面同时经营着酒吧、赌场和妓院，日夜笙歌，嘈杂不休，不过法瑞尔明显很享受这里。

法瑞尔平时用来办公的房间，也通常用来当做帮派内部的会客室。就是这里，法瑞尔曾经在这个房间里接待过不知多少家媒体记者，警官政要，甚至当世界知名的巴比·鲁斯和洋基队来到芝加哥时，法瑞尔也曾经邀请他们来自己的办公室坐一坐。柯林斯曾经在报纸上窥探过它的一角，现在才终于得以欣赏到它的整个面貌。房间不大，但是足够宽敞，装修华丽，有桌椅，沙发和书柜，书柜上竟然还随意摆放着一枚市长颁发的“友好市民勋章”。天花板上的吊灯造型浮夸，像是文艺复兴时期的风格，书桌一角摆放着一台电话，能够随时打给警局和市长。正是通过这台电话，法瑞尔下达了情人节屠杀的命令。

“我想你一定很清楚近些年来我们与爱尔兰帮之间的恩怨。”法瑞尔说。和久别重逢的童年好友讨论工作上的事务，法瑞尔感觉有些怪异，他清了清嗓子，声音听起来像是在作报告：“昨天我们得到消息，说迪恩·奥班尼在那里会有个聚会，那个酒厂。”

“我并没有得知这个消息。”柯林斯说，他的嘴巴有些干，于是端起酒杯，喝了一口才发现里面竟然是红茶。

法瑞尔用一种探询的目光看着柯林斯，好像能从他漂亮的外表下看出点什么别的东西来。“是的，”他说，“我们情报有误，或者他趁机逃走了，总而言之我们只得到了你，并且杀了一些无关紧要的人。”

无关紧要的人，柯林斯在心里重复。

“我很抱歉手下的人办事如此粗鲁，”法瑞尔说，“那里面有你的朋友？”

“朋友？不，只是熟悉的工作伙伴，利益关系，你知道的。”柯林斯说，“虽然这并不代表我对他们的死亡不感到惋惜。他们都是有家室的人。”

蜡烛已经几乎燃烧到了底部，这时候，电路恢复了，浮夸的文艺复兴风格吊灯瞬间变得明亮刺眼，使人一时难以适应。他们这才意识到他们已经聊了很久，关于他们的过往、童年和如今的生活。现在，电灯亮了，房间里灯火通明，黑暗消失了，一种无形的东西反而在两人之间树立起隔阂。

房间外面，人们按部就班地工作、娱乐，丝毫不知晓这个不起眼的房间里产生了怎样的谈话。

 

三十三岁的弗兰克·瓦伦特是这家酒店名义上的经营者，实则是法瑞尔忠心的随从。他年纪不大，但头顶已经秃了一块，这是忙碌所致。他的日常工作繁杂，包括维持这家酒店的日常运营，招揽客源，增加利润，和警方打交道，维护赌场里的治安环境，同时想办法在赌桌上做手脚，以便能够从大人物的口袋里掏出源源不断的现金。

现在，法瑞尔从房间里出来，远远叫他的名字，老实的弗兰克马上探出他圆滚滚的身体，像球体滚动一般小跑了过去。

法瑞尔交代的事情很简单，他要求弗兰克给柯林斯准备一间贵宾休息室。“不要让无关的人打扰他的休息。”法瑞尔说。他眼睛看着柯林斯，露出熟悉的微笑，同时，他又用耳语般的声音交代弗兰克：“另外，你也要多盯着点他，知道吗？”

弗兰克赶忙点头。

柯林斯的叙述里充满了语焉不详的地方，法瑞尔并不能忽略，他决定打个电话给幸运的卢西安诺。

 

三、暗涌

 

查尔斯·卢西安诺，绰号福星，人们给他起这个花名，大概是因为他曾经多次从危急境地死里逃生的缘故。他出生于意大利的西西里岛，一个黑手党源起的神秘岛屿，在黑帮摸爬滚打多年，枪弹和暗杀都没能要了他的命，反而让他一步步登上纽约黑帮教父的位置。

和法瑞尔不同，卢西安诺长了一张天生阴郁的脸，当他不笑的时候，右眼的眼皮会耷拉下来，这种大小眼的不协调长相更使他平添了一种天生的威慑力，连他身边最臭名昭著的杀手都会畏缩几分。

当法瑞尔十几岁，是个年纪不大的男孩，还在布鲁克林最大的黑帮五角地黑帮里跑腿的时候，就已经结识了卢西安诺，他们在同一位老大手下跑腿，但交往的时间并不长。因为法瑞尔很快就离开了布鲁克林，前往芝加哥，在导师约翰尼·托里奥的带领下，把芝加哥发展成为最臭名昭著的犯罪天堂。

法瑞尔拨通了卢西安诺的电话，电话很快被接起，但通话那头并不是卢西安诺，法瑞尔猜想那人可能是他身边的迈耶·兰斯基或者维多·吉诺维斯。那人向法瑞尔解释说，卢西安诺昨天就接到电话，对方要求他今天去参与一个纽约黑帮的首领会议。“现在还是上午，刚刚过去三个小时，我想他的会议可能还没有结束，”那人说道，语气十分恭敬，“等他回来，我会第一时间告知他这个消息。”

直到下午卢西安诺才从纽约给他回电话，期间法瑞尔已经查阅了手下几个赌场的收支情况，和身边最信任的智囊保罗·里卡吃了一顿简单的午饭，并且交代他一件事。“调查一下他的档案，”法瑞尔说，这个“他”当然指的是柯林斯，“给布鲁克林那边打个电话，不，你最好亲自跑一趟。芝加哥这边我自己去问，知道这件事的人越少越好。”他朝保罗·里卡点点头。“你重复一边。”他又说。

保罗·里卡重复了一遍他的行程，说得丝毫不差，整个谈话过程中，他们两个站在窗边，楼下是街道，人们来来往往，形形色色，法瑞尔垂着视线看着他们，好像在观看无聊的演出。

电话铃声响起的时候，法瑞尔第一时间拿起了话筒，而卢西安诺开口第一句话就很不客气：“老兄，你给我们添了大麻烦。”

卢西安诺接着说，法瑞尔前几日在情人节当天犯下的暴行——报纸和媒体都称之为“情人节大屠杀”。“你看看这个名字，”卢西安诺说，电话那头传来抖报纸的清脆声响，“说实在的，法瑞尔，你为什么就不能低调一些呢？鲜血和暴力对我们没有丝毫好处。由于你惹出的这个麻烦，现今社会舆论对黑帮十分不友好，市民都很恐慌，警方一再对我们施压，赌场客流减了不少，威士忌的销量也少了三成，纽约的生意最近非常不好过。”

法瑞尔坐在办公桌后面，身体陷在扶手椅中，一手夹着雪茄，一手举着话筒，声音里带着明显的漫不经心：“所以他们叫你去开会，目的是向我施压？”

“我只是希望能和你聊聊。”卢西安诺平静地回答。

或许事态真的已经非常严重，但法瑞尔此刻并不关心，他的心里装着另一件事，更加使他烦扰，使他彻夜难眠。法瑞尔没有继续顺着说下去，而是直截了当地换了个话题：“查尔斯，你还记得柯林斯吗？”

“柯林斯，哪个柯林斯？”电话那头，卢西安诺显然对法瑞尔转移话题的行为十分恼怒，“嘿，说真的，现在的情况可不是什么小——”

然而法瑞尔打断了他：“在布鲁克林，那个金色头发的男孩，记得吗？”

卢西安诺这才认真回想起来：“你是说那个浑身糖果味的柯林斯？当然，怎么突然问起他？已经过去了这么多年，如果他还活着，我想他一定会是我们事业上的得力助手。”

如果他还活着——这句话如同锐利的蜇针一般刺痛了法瑞尔的神经——在过去的某个混沌不甚清晰的时间里，在他不知道的地方发生了一些事，而他被蒙在鼓里，毫不知情，无法掌控，并且这件事情还关乎着柯林斯，他最好的朋友的生命。法瑞尔顿时怔住，空气仿佛都陷入凝滞，唯有手指间雪茄燃烧着的白烟在缓缓上升。

“他是那么机灵的一个人，”卢西安诺没意识到法瑞尔的沉默，继续自顾自说着，“你不知道，还是在布鲁克林的时候，有一次我为老大跑腿，怀里揣着赌场那个月一半的进账。赌场被警察端了，我趁机跑出去，该死的警察就在后面试图追捕我，就在我路过糖果店的时候，他从里面探出头来把我拽了进去。”卢西安诺回忆着，显然陷入了某种愉快的情绪里，“那时候我还在想是哪里冒出的天使，说实在的，如果不是他的帮助，我想我那个时候可能就没命了。你知道的，警察不会杀人，但是那位弗兰基·耶尔，老大的朋友，我们的直属上司，”卢西安诺从嗓子眼里发出不屑的声音，“他可是一位暴君。”

“是的，”法瑞尔干巴巴地说，“是的，我也同意，不过……”他清了清嗓子，“你知道那件事的细节吗？我是说柯林斯……当初我只知道他出了事，后来再也没有任何消息。”

“我也不是很清楚，”卢西安诺说，“你离开布鲁克林后，弗兰基·耶尔把对你的怒火都发泄在了柯林斯的头上，他知道你们是很好的朋友。”

法瑞尔点点头。

卢西安诺说的事情，和柯林斯昨晚告诉法瑞尔的相差无几。那年法瑞尔犯了大忌，把一件极为重要的大事办得一团糟，其实那并不是法瑞尔的错，那时候的他还只是个十几岁的孩子，本不应承担如此的重任，但是弗兰基·耶尔却极为恼怒。法瑞尔审时度势，决定离开布鲁克林，前往芝加哥投靠他的导师约翰尼·托里奥。然而耶尔却抓住了柯林斯，就在柯林斯陷入生死危机的关头，卢西安诺救了他一命，他说我们可以把他留下，让他为我们做事。弗兰基·耶尔同意了。

柯林斯在布鲁克林发展得不错，后来甚至成了五角地黑帮举足轻重的人物。卢西安诺讲述着，他点了一根烟，话筒里的声音变得有些模糊，好像隔着漫长的时光，“那时候我已经不在布鲁克林，再后来，我听说他死了。他们把他丢在了野外，我曾经试图去那里寻找他的尸骨，但很可惜，那里到处都是沼泽，苍蝇，腐烂的动物。”

法瑞尔闭上眼，一个想象中的地狱出现在眼前。他感觉自己的心脏歪了一歪，好像一双无形的手从黑暗的虚空中探出来，扯着他，往下坠。他突然很想和柯林斯说说话。

法瑞尔向卢西安诺道谢。

他也不明白自己为什么要隐瞒柯林斯还活着的事实，或许他想独自享用这个秘密，让他变成仅属于自己的神秘大礼。命运，法瑞尔想，如果世界上真的存在这种东西，那么他也许应该去教堂好好感谢一下上帝。

最后，卢西安诺还是回到了原来的话题，他可没忘记自己这两天被什么搞得焦头烂额，他提醒法瑞尔，用一种商讨的语气：“现在纽约的各个家族都对你非常不满意，也许你可以过来一趟，我们坐下来好好谈谈。”

 

柯林斯从梦中醒来。

那是很长的一个梦，长且杂乱。梦里他回到了童年时期，那是一段艰难的日子，他住在孤儿院，孤儿院建筑老旧，墙体破损，地砖不平，阴雨天气里到处是发霉的气息。布鲁克林的冬季漫长，长到很多孩子会在那个季节死去，因为饥饿、寒冷、疾病或者别的什么原因。每到这时，他们的尸体就会被抬上板车，运送出去，穿过孤儿院外二十四棵行道树装扮的街道，被远远抛弃，抛到死无葬身之地，像一团垃圾。

在梦里，柯林斯又一次回到了那里，他站在街道上，看见幼年的自己，瑟瑟缩缩，破破烂烂，面容苍白，就像一只断翅的小鸟，始终蜷缩在阴暗的角落里。

柯林斯试图走过去，他走过长长的街道，路过一棵又一棵高大的树木，孤儿院就在眼前，他却始终不能接近它。他的面前是雨雪，雨雪前面是层层叠叠的高楼，高楼中间是脚下的道路，柯林斯在道路上奔跑着，他越跑越快，而世界也在以同样的速度急速后退。柯林斯知道他再也无法回去。

柯林斯醒来的时候天光已经大亮，刺目的阳光从窗帘缝隙中透进来，落在抛光的橡木地板上，旁边是陌生的桌椅，洁白的墙壁上挂着一张好莱坞热门电影《沉睡的桃乐丝小姐》的海报。柯林斯睁开眼，又闭上，过了好一会，意识才从含混不清的梦境中挣脱出来。

他实在异常疲惫，因此睡了很久，已经是中午十一点多，他没有喝酒，头却有些痛。柯林斯坐起身，按了按太阳穴，不一会，困意便溜得无影无踪。

柯林斯拉开窗帘，空气中浮动的灰尘立刻暴露在阳光下。他揉揉酸涩的眼，稍微活动下生锈的关节，洗了脸，对着镜子整理了发型。镜框有着华丽复古的花纹雕刻，柯林斯慢吞吞系好领带，心里琢磨着新一步的打算。

酒店为他准备了美味的朗姆酒、牛排和焗龙虾，柯林斯拒绝了，他问法瑞尔在哪里。“法瑞尔先生应该在他的会客室，”那位侍者说，“我可以带您过去。”

柯林斯敲了敲门，然后站在门口等待，他不确定自己是不是应该直接进去。这是崭新的一天，全新的环境，柯林斯站在这里，死里逃生，犹如大梦初醒。他低头看了看自己的双手，白皙，但是有着厚重的茧子和粗粝的疤痕，一切都不再是过去。

过了那么一会，也许是五秒，十秒，或者甚至只有两三秒钟，时钟在虚空里留下漫长的足迹，里面才终于传来法瑞尔的声音，柯林斯这才意识到他在期待着什么。

“法瑞尔。”柯林斯叫他的名字，走了进去。法瑞尔扣上手里的钢笔，抬起眼睛看他，他脑门上叠起三层褶，露出好看的笑容。

“昨夜睡得怎么样？”法瑞尔问道。这样的寒暄从任何人嘴里说出来都像在问天气，但法瑞尔声音低沉，好像在念诗句。

柯林斯说很完美。他们谈了几句，紧接着柯林斯说，他想要回那个酒厂去看一看。“我去拿一样东西。”他说，“那会对我们有帮助的。”

法瑞尔要求陪他一起去，然后他看了看时间，改口说，至少要派一个人陪他去。“叫托尼·阿尔卡多陪你去，他的击球棒会保护你。”

“法瑞尔，没人会对我怎么样的。”柯林斯说，他的尾音有些微微拉长，好像小孩子在向家长请求外出。但法瑞尔还是不放心，他站起身，从衣帽架上取下一顶崭新的帽子，属于他自己的，没有戴过几次。然后扣在柯林斯的脑袋上，盖住他好看的头发，当做一个伪装。

“你还是这样。”柯林斯朝他眨眨眼，露出笑容。他们都想起了童年时的记忆。

 

柯林斯再次回到那个曾经属于他的酒厂，酒厂外墙上还残留着干涸发黑的血迹，柯林斯打定主意不去看。他径直穿过车间，走进办公室，办公室里一切如初。柯林斯大步走到办公桌前，划了火柴，把一沓文件付之一炬。

然而就在他转身要离开的一刹那，寂静无人的办公室里，他的心脏猛然停了一拍。他突然注意到，这里少了一样东西，有人拿走了他的账本。

不管是法瑞尔手下的人，又或者爱尔兰帮的迪恩·奥班尼或布格斯·莫兰拿走了他的账本，柯林斯并不十分在意，一个账本而已，他甚至没有在上面签名，就算落在警方手里，也算不上是能够控告他的证据。它毫无价值，但这就是问题所在。

柯林斯不知道的是，就在几天前，布格斯·莫兰——这位对迪恩·奥班尼忠心耿耿的黑帮分子，敲响了奥班尼办公室的大门，在他耳边提出了对于柯林斯的质疑，同时，他暗地里把自己的一名心腹助手派到了柯林斯身边里。现在，那名助手已经死了，这是谁也没有料到的变故。

 

四、真相

 

柯林斯穿着白衬衣，一件西装马甲，戴着顶深灰色帽子，在街角电话亭打了一通电话。

通话的时间并不长，作报告的时候他习惯简明扼要，突出重点，这也是托马斯·杜威最欣赏他的特质之一。

对政治家而言，反黑是他们取之不尽的政治金矿，对于托马斯·杜威来说也是如此。杜威是芝加哥市的一名特别检察官，雄心壮志，野心勃勃，为了积累资历和声望，一直致力于打击芝加哥地下犯罪组织。

二十二岁以前，托马斯·杜威一直以为自己会成为一位歌唱家。他颇有音乐天赋，大学期间曾获得全国歌唱比赛第三名。但在二十二岁生日，一次灾难性的演出之后，他决定放弃歌唱事业，转而积极参加共和党的活动，经营政治人脉。他曾经先后毕业于大名鼎鼎的密歇根大学和哥伦比亚法学院，进入律师届后又有幸担任了著名律师乔治·梅达利的主要助手。现在，他已经有了自己的独立办公室，一支多达六十四人的队伍，以及大笔的预算和强硬的政治力量。

柯林斯把最近的变化向托马斯·杜威一一说明，关于迪恩·奥班尼各方面的罪证——开设私酒厂、贿赂官员、涉嫌谋杀。“证据掌握得并不完全，杜威先生。”柯林斯说，“事情发生得太突然，变故很多，计划已经完全被打乱。”他说这话的时候，眼睛依旧注意着周围的环境，警惕着随时可能出现的危险。

“你做得很对，”电话那头，托马斯·杜威说，他仍旧有着一副歌手般的优美嗓音，“奥班尼那边的罪证不成问题，我们数罪并罚，够他喝上好几壶。瓦克西·戈登你知道吗？老罗斯坦的同伙，我们花了很长时间，调查了他两百个银行账号的二十万条存款记录和近十万条电话监听记录，再加上陪审团的帮助，法院刚刚判了他十年监禁，”托马斯用骄傲的语调重复，“十年，你应该知道，如果你看报纸的话。”

柯林斯点点头：“当然，前不久的芝加哥日报头条，我每天都在关注。”杜威接着说道：“罪证不成问题，你只需要提供线索，我们拥有充足的人手和财力，有组织犯罪已成尾大不掉之势，这是国家面临的严重威胁，也是我们大展拳脚的好机会。华盛顿司法部长霍默·卡明斯也站在我们这边。现在的问题是，”他话锋一转，声音变得有些急切，“奥班尼是只老狐狸，我们完全无法掌握他的行踪，他四处躲避着法院的传票。”

柯林斯沉默一会，就在托马斯·杜威认为他也拿不出什么主意时，柯林斯说：“为什么不试试引蛇出洞呢？人为财死，给他钓个诱人的饵食。我在他身边待了将近三年，那个老家伙可不像表面上那么沉得住气。”

托马斯示意柯林斯讲下去。

柯林斯简单地叙述了他的想法，又说：“这事急不来，杜威先生，诱饵总得有人去撒，这其中没有比我更合适的人选。但我现在的处境就像在钢丝上行走，两边都是危险的境地。那夜的屠杀中只有我一个人幸存下来，奥班尼会认为我出卖了他，而法瑞尔也不会对一个刚刚倒戈的陌生人产生完全的信任，”柯林斯说道，他巧妙地隐瞒了他和法瑞尔之间的关系：“我还需要一点时间来周旋。”

杜威没有提出异议。在市政府特别检察官的办公室内，他靠窗而立，锐利的目光投向外面的钟楼：“我就知道你总能想出最好的办法。”

“您过奖了，杜威先生，我只是在学校里的时候比较认真听课。”柯林斯谦虚地说道。

“那么，事情结束后呢？”托马斯又问，“你打算怎么做？恢复身份，回到调查局，领取你的工资，奖金，荣誉和地位？”柯林斯还没来得及说什么，只听杜威紧接着又说：“其实，你可以在意大利佬中间待下去，解决一个奥班尼不算什么，接下来法瑞尔才是芝加哥最大的威胁。我相信调查局也会同意我的这个提议。”他清晰、平缓地说道，像在宣布一个判决。

柯林斯早已预感到了这个答案，他机械地点了点头，感觉胃里有些不舒服。

“一切听您的安排，杜威先生，您是上级。”柯林斯干巴巴地说道。

“你偶尔也应该叫我的名字。”最后，杜威这样说。

而柯林斯已经挂断了电话。

 

 

柯林斯二十四岁了，却像活过了一辈子。他的童年时期在布鲁克林度过，住在孤儿院，为了面包四处打工，装订厂、报社、糖果店、街头巷尾，生命长满霉菌。后来加入五角地黑帮，迫不得已，曲意逢迎，和别人打架，见过不少血，倒卖过衣服、私酒和香烟，酒精是最好的伙伴。如果顺利，继续混下去，他也许会掌管妓院或赌场，成为家族首领的助手。他勤勉，聪明，能干，长了一张漂亮的脸，这都是与人打交道时最好的标签。

遇见托马斯·杜威的时候他从来没有那样狼狈，十七岁，被人丢弃在野外的荒地里，身边是泥土，垃圾，尸骨，苍蝇和沼泽地，四下无人，远离城市，没有灯光。他的脸上沾满污泥，额头湿漉漉的，似乎在淌血，但是感受不到痛觉。腹部中了一枪，子弹留在内脏里，伤口有巴掌大小，周围的皮肉仿佛都被灼伤。这个时候，正确的做法似乎应该是按住伤口，止血，大声呼救，换取生机，柯林斯想。于是他费力地挪动着胳膊，把手放在伤口上，也没用，温热的液体立即从指缝间流出，黏黏腻腻，散发着腥气。苍蝇飞过来了，还有一些其他的飞虫，三两只，五六只，落在新鲜的血肉上，伸出口器，汲取生命的养分。不，走开，柯林斯想这样喊，但声带似乎也不受控制，只发出轻微的呻吟，寂静的夜色里，除了轻微呼吸声什么也没有。柯林斯喘着气，感到一阵晕眩，失血过多，他想，接着就是死亡，地狱的大门在眼前缓缓敞开，虚空中，似乎有无数魔鬼的双手从地面探上来，试图将他拖下地狱，柯林斯感到身体很重，但他不畏惧死亡。

他想起阿冯斯，他童年时期的朋友，唯一的，不可取代，死在布鲁克林那年的冬天，没有尸体，无处葬身。“他死了。”那天，弗兰基·耶尔，臭名昭著的杀手，掐着他的喉咙恶狠狠说道，浓重的口气喷在他的脸上，柯林斯一阵反胃，说不清是因为悲伤还是恶心，或者两者兼而有之，“我杀了他，就像现在这样，一只手，像掐死一只蚂蚁。”弗兰基·耶尔继续说着，谈起了杀人、欠债和警察，但是柯林斯全然未理。

“你杀了他？”年仅十四岁的柯林斯小声重复，他缩在墙角，声音颤抖，眼眶红了一圈，但是没有眼泪。

一个人的生命画卷将如何展开，往往仅仅取决于一个伤害、一个岔路口、一次打击、一个转折，就像从一个感染源滋生出所有的疾患，法瑞尔的这次“死亡”，从此就成为了柯林斯所有病痛的来源之一，从此他的生命草木皆兵，风声鹤唳。这个伤痛在岁月流年的漫长中时时刻刻伴随着他，不仅没有治愈，反而在一次次的回忆剖析中成为一个巨大的伤口，深可见骨，满目疮痍。

那天，布鲁克林的郊外，柯林斯浑身浴血躺在那里，几乎要被荒草淹没。一阵微风吹过，他恍若已经失去所有的知觉，几乎要被拆解，折叠，装进名为死亡的棺材，接着穿过漫长的孤独、狭仄、雨雪，他知道自己终将与他的好友相聚。

布鲁克林的星空真美啊，柯林斯望着夜空，视线渐渐变得模糊，耳边传来潮水般的阵阵轰鸣，接着，世界陷入一片黑暗。

而他没看到的是，一辆路过的车在一旁停了下来，托马斯·杜威打开车门，恰好看到那一头耀眼的金发，在月光下仍旧彰显着顽强的生命力，是如此让人无法移开目光。

“这里有个人，”杜威跑上前，探了探柯林斯的呼吸，转头对身后的人说道，“赶快修好那辆该死的车，然后我们去医院，这个小伙子已经一脚踏进鬼门关了。”

 

 

柯林斯知道有人在监视自己，因此没什么动作，他在酒店住了几天，几乎没有回家，因为法瑞尔对他保证这里有足够的空间。“我们是一家人，不是吗？我可不想再次和你分开。”法瑞尔对他这样说，然后热心地帮他把租住的房子退掉，柯林斯只好搬了过来，一个手提箱，几乎是他全部的财产。

柯林斯出现的时间其实很不对，意大利帮和爱尔兰帮之间的冲突到了白热化阶段，法瑞尔的一时冲动又让整个芝加哥以及纽约的黑帮惹上了一些麻烦，现在纽约的黑帮家族首领们几乎全部对他咬牙切齿，就连他的好友查尔斯·卢西安诺也对他的行为颇有微词，因为对于他们来讲，利益才永远是最优先的前提。

一连两天，柯林斯都能看到人们在法瑞尔的会议室里进进出出，包括法瑞尔最得力的副手弗兰克·尼迪、保罗·里卡以及保镖托尼·阿尔卡多，柯林斯还认出了绰号“机关枪”的杀手——杰克·麦克古恩，以及他在情人节大屠杀当晚见过的执行人艾伯特·安塞米。安塞米在酒店里见到柯林斯时，难以掩饰自己惊讶的目光，而柯林斯只是对他报以微笑，食指落在嘴间，做出一个让他安静的手势。

柯林斯觉得自己像是提前过上了想象中的退休生活，每天散步，看书，给楼下的报童小费，让他每天按时送上最新的报纸。午饭过后，也许会穿过一条街道去买新鲜的水果，纸币递给水果摊老板，里面夹着写了字的纸条。

 

 

二月十八日整整一个上午，法瑞尔独自待在他的办公室里，纽约那边的电话催了又催，那些黑帮家族首领们明确表示道，希望法瑞尔能够给他们一个解决现状的办法，要么去纽约，参加他们的会议，要么干脆，去警局自首，承认情人节大屠杀是他所为。这样做虽然不能彻底清除黑帮在普通市民之间造成的恐慌，但多少可以挽救目前黑帮经济低迷的局面。与此同时，迪恩·奥班尼为了报仇，也在对他磨刀霍霍。目前的形势就是如此，法瑞尔必须要做出一个决定。

中午他们一起吃了午饭，然后法瑞尔打了几个电话，分别打给纽约、警局、媒体和一名检察官，柯林斯没有要旁听的意思。下午的时候，会议室里又坐满了人，整个房间充满着尼古丁的味道。那天天气不是很好，乌云厚重，似乎又要下雨，房间内，在越来越暗淡的光线中，法瑞尔和他们商讨着决策，他时不时站起身来，走到窗边，透过被风刮得来回摇摆的树枝看着乌云遮满的天空。他一支接一支地抽烟，烟灰落在地毯上，被踩在鞋底。

其他人三三两两说着自己的建议，书架旁边，抽着雪茄的弗兰克·尼迪正在和一个人谈话，不知为何保罗·里卡没有出现在这里。坐在一旁的是托尼·阿尔卡多，作为法瑞尔忠心的保镖，在这样的会议中，他几乎很少发表自己的意见。紧挨着他们的是“机关枪”杀手杰克·麦克古恩，只要给他合适的价格，他愿意为了法瑞尔去暗杀一切挡在路上的障碍。

下午三点十分，柯林斯感觉时机已经成熟，于是他敲响了会议室的大门。“我有一个提议，或许你们会有兴趣。”他开门见山地说道，蓝色的眼睛在室内扫了一圈，最终落在法瑞尔的脸上。

那可能是弗兰克·尼迪在法瑞尔手下做事这么多年以来，经历的最奇特的一次会议。法瑞尔全程几乎一言不发，完全沉浸在柯林斯所提出的建议里，全神贯注地考虑所有的问题。

在接下来的半个小时内，法瑞尔开始和柯林斯讨论这个计划的诸多细节，几乎完全忽略了其他人的存在。

“这样的你确实出乎我的意料，”法瑞尔说，眼睛看着柯林斯，毫不掩饰自己直白的目光，“你在奥班尼那里学了不少？”

“或许，”柯林斯调皮地说，他一屁股坐在沙发上，“说得有些口渴了，有红茶吗？最好掺些威士忌。”

这样的柯林斯让法瑞尔感到陌生又有趣，他们很多年未见，其实两个人早已活成了不同的样子，皮囊骨肉，由表及里。如今再度相逢，其实是一段全新的开启。

“你之前在爱尔兰佬手下还做什么？除了酒厂。”法瑞尔问道。

柯林斯接过侍者递来的威士忌红茶，漫不经心地说：“酒厂，赌场，四处跑腿，传消息，想办法如何赚取更大的利益……你懂的，无非就是这些。工作量大，工资又低……没办法，这个年代，想要生存下去并不容易。”

“奥班尼手下的业务可不止这些。”法瑞尔提醒道。

柯林斯喝了口红茶，酒水的比例恰到好处，他的神经暂时放松下来：“当然，我没有处理过和妓院有关的事务，那些女人实在是一个个行走的麻烦。”柯林斯说完，似乎想起什么，脸颊突然红了一片，他有点不明白自己为什么说起这个，心里尴尬，只好偏过头，打量外面的天气，试图用来掩饰自己的局促。 

法瑞尔把他的这些小动作全部看在眼里，几乎要笑出声来。他想在如今这个形势下信任柯林斯的提议无异于一次赌博，但法瑞尔恰好喜欢赌博。

副手们很快离开了这个房间，急匆匆地去将这个计划付诸实施，在他们身后的房间里，座钟的指针显示时间是下午三点五十分。

 

注：历史上，托马斯·杜威是纽约的特别检察官，文中的故事立场情节皆为虚构。

 

五、赌局

 

对于大部分人来说，芝加哥是一个发财的好地方，他粗鄙，暴力，恶臭，肮脏，并且充满活力，是犯罪分子心目中的天堂。

二月二十三日晚上九点左右，迪恩·奥班尼的赌场里，杰弗里终于决心退出眼前的这场纸牌赌博，他看了看自己捏在手里的那把皱巴巴的纸币，加起来可能要超过两百美元，这是充满了好运的一天，他活了这么多年，还没一次赚过这么多钱，他的老板发他的工资少得可怜。他把这些纸币叠好，塞进腰包，同时心里盘算着如何分配它们，这时候，他看见柯林斯从门口走了进来。

他已经好几天没有见到柯林斯，这个总是在老板身边转悠的金发小子，为人低调，办事利落，善于躲避法律，满嘴说的都是漂亮话，很得奥班尼信任。前不久市区内发生了一起枪击案，死了不少他们帮派内的兄弟，但是里面没有柯林斯的名字。杰弗里曾经在抽烟时私下和其他人谈论过这件事，他们以为，按照意大利黑帮的处事手段，柯林斯也许难逃一死，但没想到时隔几日他竟然又出现在自己的眼前。

柯林斯没有和其他人打招呼，他穿着规矩的西装，径直穿过吵闹的人群，走到赌场尽头，敲响了一间台球室的门。门虚掩着，柯林斯听见台球发出清脆的撞击声。

“柯林斯，”迪恩·奥班尼给了他一个结实的拥抱，“很高兴知道你还活着，那些意狗没对你怎么样吧，有没有哪里受伤？我想最好叫我的私人医生给你检查一下。”

“谢谢您的关心，”柯林斯说，他面带微笑，视线在室内扫了一圈，用放松的语气回答道，就像回到家里，“大难不死，我想必有后福。”

布格斯·莫兰就站在一旁，手里拿着球杆，用怀疑的眼神上下打量着柯林斯，好像他的眼睛是某种医学射线，能从柯林斯的西装外套下看出什么来。

奥班尼转过头朝莫兰挥挥手：“那件事情我们明天接着说。”意思是他和柯林斯要单独说话。莫兰点点头，把球杆放在一旁退了出去，不知为何，他似乎满怀怨怼，心有不甘。就在他即将关上门的那一刻，奥班尼突然叫住他吩咐道：“等一下。花店今天有位客人下了笔大订单，你去看看他们准备得怎么样了。”随后加重了语气：“认真看着点，别再掺进去残次品。”

赌场的房间隔音效果并不好，在房间内，柯林斯仍旧能听见大厅里开酒瓶的声音，牌局上大声的叫唤，轮盘桌上哗啦呼啦的塑料声响。房间内，灯光低低照着台球桌的绿毡，奥班尼仪态庄重地俯下身，推动球杆击球，“现在你可以说了，这几天，你从意大利人嘴里套出了什么消息值得我亲自跑一趟？”

那是一个漂亮的开球，柯林斯看着台面上的圆球撞来撞去，随手拿起一支球杆，说道：“法瑞尔昨天去了新泽西，他杀了我们那么多兄弟，惹出了大麻烦，各个家族都损失了不少利益，他们不会轻易放过他。”说完，他伏在桌边，专注地调整好球杆的角度，随着一声清脆的声响，桌面上台球的布局又一次变化起来。

奥班尼站在一边观看着台球的布局，问道：“谁和他一起去的？”

“托尼·阿尔卡多，他的那位击球手保镖。现在意大利人可以说群龙无首，是我们下手的好时机。”沉默一会，柯林斯又补充道，“拉尔森，那位小伙子，之前在我们的酒厂里做事，他的妻子刚刚为他生了一个男孩。还有盖文，一个聪明的孩子，办事很利落，刚刚过了十九岁生日。他们全死了。迪恩，我们不能原谅法瑞尔，那个脸上有丑陋疤痕的混蛋。”

奥班尼又一次伏下身推动球杆，“啪”的一声脆响，一杆进洞。“你还是这么心软，柯林斯，”奥班尼说道，“人手我们有的是，我也不屑于临危作乱，那是街头没品混混才会做的事情，趁法瑞尔不在的时候吞并地盘？不，争斗是无休止的，你知道吗，柯林斯，我只想要他的命。”奥班尼收起球杆，脸上尽是凶狠。

台球室的墙壁上挂着钟表，柯林斯装作不经意的样子抬头看了一眼时间。房间外，身份显赫的男人们满面笑容地谈笑，淑女们的裙摆散发着香气，整个赌场洋溢着欢声笑语。在那一门之隔热闹气氛的衬托下，房间内有一刹那死寂般的安静。像是经过了漫长的思考，半晌，柯林斯说道：“那么，我有一个主意。”漂亮的吊灯之下，他的脸色是如此的淡然和平静，“纽约的会议开不了多长时间，我们在他的地盘上闹点动静，我想他很快就会回来，到时候，我们可以在市区外的公路检查站动手，他一定会开车经过那里。既然他对我们并非友善，那我们就先发制人。”他轻声说着，身体稍稍向前倾。

奥班尼看向他，那是一种冷静而阴沉的凝视：“你认为这是明智的选择？”

柯林斯回答：“我们早应该这么干。”

奥班尼这才满意地点点头：“如果事情能办成，那么以后整个芝加哥都会在我们的掌控之下。政府关系，酿酒厂，赌场，妓院，甚至毒品渠道。没了他们，我们的利润能翻很多倍。”

“芝加哥本来就是我们的。”柯林斯附和道。

奥班尼满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，正要说什么，就在此时，只听见房间外面的赌场里发出一阵慌乱的声音，柯林斯心生疑惑，顺着奥班尼的眼神，他打开门，想看看怎么回事，与此同时，房间的大门被猛然撞开，一把手枪突然出现在眼前，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他，一个警察举着枪，对他们说：“警察，转过身去，把手放在墙上！”

柯林斯内心猛地一颤，这让他想起了不好的回忆。

迪恩·奥班尼面色凝重，但他毕竟在风雨里混了几十年，“老狐狸”的称号并非浪得虚名，他顺从地按照警察的指示，面对墙壁，举起双手。另一个警察跟着走了进来，铐住了柯林斯。

奥班尼示意柯林斯不要反抗，然后转过视线，声音平和地对那位警察说：“我要求看看你们的警官证。”他可不想再一次中了意大利人假扮警察的鬼把戏。

奥班尼仔细观察着那些警察的动作，但出乎意料的是，那些身穿制服的人竟然真的是芝加哥警局的条子。赌场里，他们逮捕了奥班尼和柯林斯，以及其他另外几个人，分别押上警车。

柯林斯似乎有些不知所措，脸上尽是慌乱，奥班尼在一旁安慰他：“别担心。”他顿了一下又说：“我们有芝加哥最好的律师，只是去监狱里坐几天，我们很快就会被保释出去。”

在这场混乱里，同时被逮捕的还有奥班尼的好几位手下，布格斯·莫兰离开得早，不在行列。他们被关进了不同的警车，夜色中，警车很快开走了。

柯林斯被单独关在一辆警车里，车厢昏暗，一个警察侧过身来，却不是要审问他，而是为他解开手铐。柯林斯揉了揉有些酸痛的手腕，继而吩咐道：“麻烦把我送到列克星敦酒店，谢谢。”即使在这样的境况里，他依旧保持着不由自主的礼貌和风度。

这就是前几日柯林斯向法瑞尔提出的完整计划，以自己为饵，约见迪恩·奥班尼，引蛇出洞，再动用法瑞尔在警局的关系，逮捕奥班尼，谁也想不到这是法瑞尔动的手。更何况，这样一来，他也顺利帮助托马斯·杜威得到了他想要的东西，一举多得。

演过一场惊心动魄的戏剧后，柯林斯感到自己有些疲惫，他额头贴在车窗上，透过模糊不清的窗口，望着芝加哥这座城市，它喧嚣，油腻，且阴暗，像一个巨大的沼泽，对每一位过路的行人都散发着致命的吸引力。

 

 

法瑞尔确实就在新泽西。

不过他并非像柯林斯说的昨日出发，事实上他昨天就已经到了这里，保密工作做得很好，除了身边的几个人，没人知道他是何时离开。昨日，也就是二月二十二日的下午，他到达大西洋城的丽嘉酒店，参与他的旧日好友，纽约最大黑帮现任首领查尔斯·卢西安诺召开的黑帮首领集会。这家酒店装修华丽，里面同时经营着赌场和妓院，为新泽西的黑帮大佬依诺奇·约翰逊所有。纽约新崛起的犹太黑帮、意大利黑帮和爱尔兰黑帮首领均有出席。

那不是一次简单的会议，气氛也并非友好。在卢西安诺开场发言后，依诺奇·约翰逊直截了当地站起身，用愤怒的声音大声指责道：“法瑞尔必须要付出他应得的代价，他那样的做法完全是在断我们的财路！”他的视线一一扫过在场众人，声音稍作停顿，似乎在等待掌声。过了那么几秒，他继而看向法瑞尔，继续说道：“拜你所赐，我的运输卡车被截，生产点被关闭，赌场收入日益下滑，毒品的销路也断了，我的每一间俱乐部都被突击检查了两次。要我说，法瑞尔，你应该去自首。这样对大家都有好处。”

依诺奇·约翰逊本以为法瑞尔，这个疤面煞星会恼羞成怒，会拍案而起，会大发雷霆向他们施以语言暴力，但事实上，法瑞尔只是悠然地坐在那里，面色平静，他点燃了一根雪茄，深深吸了一口，白色的烟雾吐出来，遮住半张脸，他笑着说：“说实在的，约翰，我认为这可能只是因为你太过招摇，招惹到了不该惹的人，是不是？”

被叫错了名字的依诺奇·约翰逊已经回到座位上，他狠狠灌下一杯酒，内心忿忿不平。

“我知道你们心里在想什么，”法瑞尔锐利的目光一一扫过在座的黑帮首领们，其中有一半他都打过交道，“我不会乖乖做替罪羊的，不管你们心里怎么想。你们大可以使用任何办法，恐吓、威胁、利益、诱惑，用任何办法来说服我，但我的答案只有一个，那就是‘不行’，就算万能的上帝来到我面前要我投案自首我也会说不行，就这样。”他快速说完，语调里充满急躁。说实在的，要不是柯林斯建议他亲自来一趟，他才不会出现在这个鬼地方。“你不能四处树敌，法瑞尔。”那天，柯林斯这样说，而法瑞尔采纳了他的建议。

法瑞尔想他为什么非要理会这群蠢蛋的意见，他经营着半个芝加哥，很快就会变成一整个；他乐善好施，备受市民的喜爱；他有完整的政府关系网，没人能够动得了他。而其他人的利益，他丝毫不关心。

会议结束得并不愉快。夜里，查尔斯·卢西安诺决定再和法瑞尔谈一谈。大厅阳台上，花纹繁复的幔布围帘后，卢西安诺靠在大理石围栏旁，点燃了一根烟，“听我说，法瑞尔，”卢西安诺说，在法瑞尔面前，他没有摆出半点架子，“街头的血腥杀戮必须得到制止，我们也许是罪犯，但不是嗜血的野蛮人，法律是无情的，你得知道这一点。总得有人为这件事出头。”

法瑞尔看着新泽西的晴朗的夜空，满天繁星闪烁，月色温柔洒下清辉，这使他想起了过去的一些事情。他似乎确实在认真地欣赏夜景，以至于连回答的声音都变得漫不经心，他回应道：“暴力就是我的生意，我可不在乎这些。”

“总有什么事情是你在乎的，”卢西安诺思维转得很快，“我们做个交易。”

“那要看你能拿出什么价码。”法瑞尔说，他似乎有些困了，说话时单词的结尾都略微拖长。

卢西安诺笑了笑，他弹了下指间的烟灰：“比方说，弗兰基·耶尔的下落，你很想知道当初柯林斯身上究竟发生了什么事，对不对？”

法瑞尔的神经猛得绷紧了。卢西安诺知道自己唤醒了豺狼。

 

六、丧钟

 

这是一个极为普通的冬季的凌晨，天色未亮，空气仿佛也尚未苏醒，呼吸里带着雾气。法瑞尔并没有在美丽的新泽西多加停留，他心中怀揣着一件更为重要的事情，于是连夜驱车，在路上花了二十多个小时，终于在二月二十四日的凌晨回到了芝加哥。

保罗·里卡也刚刚处理完布鲁克林那边的事情，他们在途中汇合，此时此刻，他正坐在法瑞尔的车里，后排座位，向他报告自己近日来打听到的关于柯林斯的消息。

事实上，柯林斯在布鲁克林留下的线索并不多，那家孤儿院早已被拆除，只剩下一片废墟。他曾经打工过的装订厂也难查踪迹，报社里则没人记得还有过这么一个男孩，那家糖果店却还在。保罗·里卡是一位精明的谈判者，善于用寥寥数语从别人口中套出自己想要的信息。他穿戴整齐、考究，且文质彬彬，戴着一顶黑色的礼帽，谁也不能从这副外表看出，他其实是一个曾经因杀人而入狱两年的罪犯，并且，在服刑两年出狱后，他仅仅用了几天的时间，就找到并且杀了那位在法庭上出席的证人。

“你说柯林斯？他可是一个好孩子。”糖果店老板已经五十多岁，身材削瘦，头发掺白。他从眼镜后面看了保罗·里卡一眼，又继续低下头，认真地擦拭起装糖果用的玻璃罐子，“就算他后来和街头那些不三不四的人混在一起，但，”老板说着，耸了耸肩，“这年头就是这样，想要生存下去总得用点法子，我知道他是个好孩子，他从来没有为难过我。”

“他的确是这样一个人，”保罗·里卡附和到，阳光已经斜斜地照了进来，但店老板没有半点请他进去坐坐的意思，于是他接着问道，“您知道他后来去了哪里吗？我很想念他。如果可以再次联系上，那一定是件非常美妙的事情。”

“是啊，”店老板咕哝道，“伟大的友谊！但很可惜……”

保罗·里卡按捺住暴躁，听这位老先生发牢骚，从近些年的店铺经营不善，到街头非法势力的不断增生，老先生说话没什么逻辑，他站在一边听着，直到耳朵几乎起了茧，才明白他似乎真的对柯林斯后来的事情一无所知。

几天时间里，保罗·里卡耗着耐心走在布鲁克林的街头小巷，弗兰基·耶尔早已不知所踪，五角地黑帮也几乎没了势力，早已不复当年模样。柯林斯是一名孤儿，在警局的档案几乎形同虚设，查不出半点有价值的线索。往事是一张巨大的拼图，保罗·里卡需要把它一点点缝合起来。

车厢里，法瑞尔闭着眼睛听保罗·里卡的报告，过长时间的舟车劳顿使他很是疲累，但他精神是清醒的，因为这关系到柯林斯的过去。车子在芝加哥市区内行驶，很快就到了列克星敦酒店，这时，保罗·里卡也结束了他的汇报：“以上就是我调查到的信息，有人说他死了，有人说他在老罗斯坦手下工作，还有人说他早已成家，当了会计。这些很难分辨真假，法瑞尔。事情过去得太久了，就像一张旧照片，轮廓和光影早已消失，只剩下色彩单一的色块。我认为，如果你怀疑他的话，我们不如直接在他身上找突破。”

车子停了下来，车厢随之轻微晃动，保罗·里卡所说的一切都与柯林斯和卢西安诺曾经所讲的并无二致，法瑞尔忽然对自己这种暗地里的行径感到有些羞耻。

保罗·里卡闭上嘴，紧张地等候法瑞尔的意见，然而法瑞尔只是挥了挥手，意思可以是“稍后再议”或者“禁止插手”。

酒店外，法瑞尔的司机托尼·阿尔卡多站在他的汽车旁，为他打开车门。酒店名义上的管理者，老实的弗兰克很快迎了出来，法瑞尔和他简单地说了几句话，弗兰克连忙点头，接着他们一同走进酒店。

现在是凌晨五点钟，法瑞尔感到再适合不过，他的口袋里装着一个小巧的盒子，里面是两枚珍贵的蓝宝石袖口，这是他带给柯林斯的礼物。芝加哥的早报还没有出来，但法瑞尔知道这是他最美好的一天。

 

在过去的几个小时里，柯林斯并没有休息，回到酒店后，他马上和托马斯·杜威通了电话，那是深夜两点多，电话仅仅响了一声就被接起，“事情进展得很顺利，杜威先生，奥班尼上钩了。”柯林斯说。电话那头，身在检察官办公室的托马斯·杜威马上叫来人手，吩咐他们去和当地警局接洽，“事情办得漂亮点，别再和上次一样捅娄子。”他厉声吩咐道。接着，他问柯林斯，法瑞尔最近有什么动作。而柯林斯撒谎说，没有，什么也没发生。托马斯·杜威似乎有些失望，但他巧妙地掩饰了情绪，末了，他也没忘嘱咐柯林斯：“已经很晚了，男孩，好好休息，做个好梦。”那是完全不一样的语调，温柔和煦，就和当初把他送进警察学院，手把手教他射击和法律时候的声音一样，就和那天把他从课堂上叫出来，派遣他去迪恩·奥班尼身边做卧底的时候一模一样。

柯林斯点了点头：“好的，谢谢您，先生。”然后便挂断了电话。

他工作了将近一个通宵后，终于倒在床上，陷入睡眠，梦里危机四伏，他睡得并不安稳。差不多就在这个时候，法瑞尔回到了酒店。

寂静的空气中，卧室的门锁咔哒响了一声，柯林斯立刻被这轻微的声音从睡眠中惊醒。有人轻声走了进来，皮鞋踩在地板上，柯林斯打定主意继续假寐，他侧着身子躺在床上，一只手伸到枕头下面，那里藏着一把手枪。

法瑞尔走到床边，低头看着他的睡颜。他想起多年以前也是这样，柯林斯发了烧，昏昏沉沉，一个人躺在孤儿院的单人床上，铺盖老旧，单薄冰凉，他缩着小小的身子，脑袋露在外面，头发乱成一团。那时法瑞尔跑去糖果店找他，等来等去不见人，又一路跑到孤儿院，途中险些撞翻一辆装满蔬菜的推车。孤儿院门禁不严，他溜进来，坐在地板上，整整一夜都守在柯林斯床边。地板是冰凉的，可他握着柯林斯的手，盖在被子下面，又像握着小小的太阳。

一别多年，恍如隔世，此时此刻法瑞尔同样站在柯林斯的床边，柯林斯似乎正沉浸在一个美好的梦境里，呼吸均匀，浅黄色的睫毛微微抖动，一只胳膊不听话地伸到了被子外面。法瑞尔握起他的手，指尖微凉，指腹的手感有些粗粝，就像被什么腐蚀过，法瑞尔心生疑惑，然而还未等他仔细端详，只见柯林斯猛地睁开眼，反手锁住他的手腕，一个利落的拧身便将法瑞尔牢牢控制在床上！法瑞尔的眼前，一个黑洞洞的枪口正对他的眉心。

空气中有刹那的死寂，那几秒，他们互相对视，谁也没有开口。但柯林斯很快就清醒过来，他放下手枪，按了按额头，露出一个略微尴尬的笑容：“抱歉，法瑞尔，我没有睡好……有些紧张。”他似乎受了惊吓，连句完整的话都说不出来。法瑞尔谅解道：“我不该随随便便闯进来，是不是？”他们都笑了，法瑞尔没有错过短短几秒钟柯林斯眼里浓浓的杀意，但他知道那不是针对自己。

很快天色大亮，清晨的阳光从窗帘缝隙钻了进来，他们再次清晰地看到对方的面孔。时光流逝，过去的记忆就像褪了色的老照片，时间洗刷了照片上清晰的轮廓和独特的光影，如虚如幻，很不真实。但随着这耀眼的曙光，现实的另外一个角度也呈现在眼前。白昼到来，黑暗褪去，混沌中仿佛有什么东西被瓦解，消散，又变成了另一种感情酝酿在心中，法瑞尔久久看着柯林斯，然后拉下他的肩膀，在额头落下一个吻，“早安。”他说。柯林斯睁大了眼睛，“早上好。”他回应，同时心里想是不是意大利人全都如此热情。

突然间有人敲响了卧室的门，保罗·里卡推门走了进来：“法瑞尔，‘机关枪’刚刚来电话说……”然而他愣住了，因为柯林斯的卧室里，法瑞尔躺在凌乱的床上，而柯林斯穿着睡衣，半压在法瑞尔的身上，他们似乎刚刚结束了一个亲吻。这实在是一个暧昧不明的画面，于是保罗·里卡只好装作什么也没发生，后退着走了出去，“抱歉，你们继续。”他说，同时帮他们关好了门。

“他是不是误会了什么？”柯林斯问。

法瑞尔没有回答，反而谈起了正事：“昨晚的事情做得漂亮，奥班尼那个家伙一消失，整个芝加哥都是我们的，上千万的利益，每个人都应该感谢你，你是最大的功臣，所以，你想要什么奖励？房子，汽车，金钱，尽管提，我都会满足你。”

然而柯林斯却摇了摇头：“我不需要那些，法瑞尔，我现在和你在一起。”

“没有喜欢的东西？”法瑞尔环顾这间卧室，整洁，朴素，除了生活必需品外几乎空无一物，阳台上摆着几盆鲜花，全是银白色的小绒毛骨朵，远远望去就像枯枝上的残雪：“鲜花怎么样？老狐狸有家花店，更改营业执照上面的名字很容易，漂亮的花朵很适合你。”法瑞尔伸出手，捏了捏柯林斯的脸。

 

那个年代的芝加哥每年都会发生一百起左右的谋杀案，因此，当卖报纸的小童和他说昨天芝加哥又发生了一起命案，就在头版头条的时候，柯林斯并没有太过放在心上，他甚至还慢悠悠地喝完了手里的威士忌红茶，额头上似乎还残留着法瑞尔亲吻的触感，他觉得脸颊有些发烧，于是放下茶杯，拿起报纸，试图转移自己的注意力。

报纸的头版头条，一行巨大的铅字占据了柯林斯的视线——《黑帮首领迪恩·奥班尼昨日夜里被杀身亡》。柯林斯一时不敢相信，震惊地几乎要跳起来。

“……警方昨日查封一家非法运营赌场，同时逮捕了爱尔兰黑帮首领迪恩·奥班尼及相关同伙。据消息，迪恩·奥班尼涉嫌运营非法赌场、妓院、酿酒厂，同时相关警方透露，他还涉及多起命案。然而不幸的是，在警方押运途中，遭遇黑帮人员持枪劫车，警方一人身受轻伤，迪恩·奥班尼在混乱中因枪支走火当场死亡。对此，芝加哥警察局长……”

柯林斯第一反应就是质问法瑞尔这是怎么回事，但法瑞尔不在这里。这是一起有预谋、有计划的谋杀，柯林斯心里清楚。而动手的人八成是受法瑞尔指使，因为他是最大的受益方。柯林斯想起早晨法瑞尔对他说“奥班尼一旦消失……”消失，柯林斯反复着这个字眼，同一个词语在不同境况下竟然具有着如此不同的意义。消失，柯林斯解读为，入狱，远离权力中心。而在法瑞尔那里，则等同于死亡。

柯林斯多少明白法瑞尔这样做的理由，因为迪恩·奥班尼的入狱并不能构成一个结局。事实上，在那个时候，只要愿意花钱，和政府打好关系，多重的罪名也能用赎金掩盖过去。况且，法瑞尔并不知道在柯林斯背后还有托马斯·杜威这一步棋。

这简直荒唐得过了头，但柯林斯笑不出来，他双手拿着报纸，只觉得薄薄两页重若千钧。理智提醒他，此时应该给托马斯·杜威去个电话，但他身体陷在沙发里，一动不动。房间内，只听见时钟指针滴答作响。

窗户外面，一座钟楼兀然耸立在城市中央，阵阵钟声深沉而庄重，就像是几百年来围绕着它涌动的一切生命的中心，早在多少年以前，它就开始无情地宣告着喜庆、苦难与死亡。

 

七、舞会

 

迪恩·奥班尼的葬礼非常盛大，黑帮的势力之广泛一时让市民们感到难以置信，不论是臭名昭著的勒索犯，街头混混，还是西装革履的政届领导层，市参议员，以及各路新闻媒体，各个阶层的人均有出席，芝加哥日报描述说“数千人出席花店枪手的葬礼”，言辞并不夸张。

出于礼节，法瑞尔也去参加了他的葬礼，教堂里，灵柩周围摆满了出席者赠送的鲜花，就像是奥班尼经营多年的花店产业，到头来只是为了给自己一个浪漫主义的结局。

法瑞尔身穿一身黑色的高级定制西装，打着领带，托尼·阿尔卡多跟在他后面，两个人按顺序走到灵柩前，伸出食指和中指分别在额头胸前两边点了一点，法瑞尔对守灵的布格斯·莫兰和海米·韦斯点头致意：“节哀顺变。”但他的眼神里可看不出一点悲伤的样子，布格斯·莫兰险些要亮出拳头，但站在一旁的海米·韦斯及时按住了他。“别冲动，”海米·韦斯轻声说，“我们都知道凶手是谁，他迟早会付出他应有的代价。但不是现在，不是在这，难道你想被媒体的闪光灯拍下，留作动手伤人的证据？”他拍了拍布格斯·莫兰的肩膀，同时眼睛看向来来往往的商人政要们，摆出规规矩矩的哀伤面容。

柯林斯没有跟随法瑞尔出席奥班尼的葬礼，这太危险了，他暂时还需要隐蔽自己的身份。教堂外面，街道上，柯林斯在电话亭里向托马斯·杜威打了通电话，电话响了好一会，杜威才接起来，电话那头的背景音嘈杂哄乱，柯林斯只听到一个男人在大声咆哮：“他们不能只要求工作绩效而不提供任何人手和渠道——”

杜威接起电话，向柯林斯抱怨道：“市长汤普森这两天给我下了不少绊子，禁止我们调查迪恩·奥班尼的死因，嗯？谁都知道这是那个意大利人法瑞尔做的好事，也不知道市长暗地里收了法瑞尔多少好处。说实在的，芝加哥的政治腐败已经到了我们难以想象的程度。”

“怪不得这边的人都叫他‘大钞票’。”柯林斯说。

“什么？”

“市长汤普森，意大利佬都叫他‘大钞票’，我猜他们每年付给警察和政府官员的钱就有数十万，恐怕比他们工作一年的年薪还要高。”柯林斯说。教堂外人流杂乱，他四下扫视一圈，又压了压帽檐，脚尖无意识地在地面上画着圆。

“我们会拿到证据的，”杜威说，“迟早让他们滚出芝加哥。”他语气一转，又问道：“你最近怎么样？”

“我很好，杜威先生。”柯林斯说，“很抱歉在迪恩·奥班尼的死因问题上我帮不上忙，不过可以确定动手的人就是法瑞尔的手下，我探听到了一些消息，来源还算可靠。”

“我问的是你，柯林斯。”杜威打断他，“黑帮火并就让他们去干，流血在芝加哥是每天都能见到的事情，我关心的是你是否安全，柯林斯，没有什么比保证一个探员的安危更加重要。”

“我……”柯林斯甚至结巴了一秒，“我很好，我是说，很安全，意大利人非常信任我，是我把奥班尼送给了他们，杜威先生，我的整个生命都是您拯救的，请您放心，我不会辜负您对我的期望。”他说着，感觉喉咙发紧。

任何场合都能变成法瑞尔的交际场所，更遑论迪恩·奥班尼这样盛大的葬礼。一个黑帮首领的倒台，意味着芝加哥统治势力的重新划分，在这种情况下，站队就成为了一件迫切而紧要的头等大事，等他脱身回到车上，行程表里就已经记下了和几位政府委员的友好晚餐。甚至中途有记者采访他，询问他关于奥班尼的死亡有何看法，法瑞尔沉思一会，换上一副悲戚的面孔，说道：“奥班尼被杀我很难过，我们是多年的好友，作为一个商人，他为芝加哥增添了不少繁荣，我相信大家都认同这个事实。现在，我只想说，这里是芝加哥，我们谁都不想在街上被人用机枪扫射，我们已经见过太多杀戮，我在此呼吁大家联起手来，共同把这里打造成我们的一方净土，把芝加哥变成美国最伟大的城市。”

他这话说得冠冕堂皇，记者们的相机和闪光灯在周围发出声响。

法瑞尔回到车上的时候并没有看到柯林斯，他打开车门，而车厢里空无一人，瞬间法瑞尔只觉得神经紧绷。这趟行程本来只有法瑞尔和他的保镖托尼·阿尔卡多两个人，但柯林斯坚持跟来，说“算是送奥班尼最后一程”，而法瑞尔同意了。但现在这里没有柯林斯。法瑞尔想他本不应该同意柯林斯出来，来这种地方，危机四伏，到处都是陷阱、敌人和枪口。托尼·阿尔卡多能够很明显地感受到法瑞尔身上的怒气在层层累积，他还没来得及说什么，只见柯林斯从一旁的小巷里走了出来，“事情办完了？”柯林斯看着法瑞尔，歪了歪头。

法瑞尔顿时消散了怒气：“你去哪儿了？”

“随便走走，”柯林斯按了按帽子，“没人会认出我的。”柯林斯知道法瑞尔不会满意这个答案，于是他转回话题：“所以……你真的见到了奥班尼的尸体？真的死了，不是幌子？”

“死得彻彻底底，”法瑞尔说，“我们早就知道这个答案，不是吗？‘机关枪’办事从没出过差错。”

柯林斯只觉得太阳穴噗噗跳了起来，他终于从法瑞尔口中得知了事情的真相。“是的，”柯林斯说，“为什么一定要他死？我们原本的计划里没有这个。我以为法院会判他几十年，这足够他死在里面。”

“我可不信任法院，那帮坐在椅子上面敲锤子的傻蛋，”法瑞尔说，他点燃了一根雪茄，刚刚在教堂里面憋得他够呛，“他们中不少人和奥班尼是一伙的，巨额的利益早已把权利打造成了一门生意，而暴力就是我的生意，它最快捷，而且有效。”

柯林斯点点头，言多必失，他不能再多说什么了，只有在这个时候，在利益面前，法瑞尔才会打碎温情的面孔，露出原本嗜血的面目。

柯林斯向法瑞尔伸出手，法瑞尔反应了几秒，这才明白这是一个讨烟的手势。他掏出一支雪茄，点着，递给柯林斯，柯林斯接过，深深吸了一口，大口的白烟吐出来，遮住他疲惫的半张脸。

法瑞尔用探询的语气问道：“什么时候学会的？”

柯林斯歪了歪头，目光移向别处，聚焦在空气中某个虚无的点，说：“记不清，大概是十五岁，你离开以后。”他的手指无意识地上下晃了晃，抖落掉一些烟灰。

法瑞尔一时有些看不清他的表情，手指间的雪茄只剩下一半，他扔到地上，用脚踩灭，又抬起头，对柯林斯说：“我们回去吧，晚上有个庆功宴。”

“你会来参加吗？”见柯林斯依旧站在那里，没有动，法瑞尔补充道。

这可是一个怪异的场景，托尼·阿尔卡多为法瑞尔工作多年，已经不记得法瑞尔什么时候有过这样请求亦或是探寻的语气，他只好打开车门，坐到司机的位置，做好自己的本职工作，对这样的对话装作视而不见。

柯林斯点点头：“当然，只是内部聚会，对吗？”

 

 

他们在列克星顿酒店举办这场宴会，规模不大，但足够热闹，宴会厅里摆上了棕榈树盆栽，还邀请了一支管弦乐队来奏乐助兴，侍者端着圆盘在热闹的人群里穿梭，为他们送上香槟、馅饼和甜食。大堂里灯火闪耀，光彩炫目，活色生香，音乐和笑声不断传到外面。一个人的死亡，同时是另一群人的狂欢，这着实是一个荒诞的场景。柯林斯穿着一件黑色厚呢大衣，里面是笔挺的马甲和衬衣，脖子上打着领结。在这样的环境里，有种衣冠楚楚的突兀。

事实上没有人喜欢禁酒令，联邦探员也不喜欢，柯林斯喝了不少酒，但没有醉。午夜时分，酒店里尽是喧杂与热闹，空地上打起了灯光，酒店老板老实的弗兰克走了过来，殷勤地向法瑞尔敬酒，法瑞尔偏过头去和柯林斯说了些什么，然后朝老板点点头。

灯光逐渐昏暗，一位头发烫成波浪的女歌手走上前，站在麦克风前，用动人的嗓音唱起了一首时下流行的歌曲。

法瑞尔累了一天，他手里拿着酒杯，看不出对这音乐有什么欣赏的态度，柯林斯却是一手撑着脑袋，手指跟着韵律敲击桌面，听得异常入神。

“你喜欢这个？”法瑞尔问柯林斯，眼睛看着舞台上扭来扭去的女歌手。

“什么？”柯林斯回过神来，“不，”他又气又恼，又觉得有点好笑，“说实在的，法瑞尔，你什么时候才能真正欣赏一次音乐？”

“我认为我欣赏你就足够了。”法瑞尔说道，这话听起来多少有种暧昧的成分，柯林斯猜想是酒精麻痹了他的头脑，这个时候，舞台上换了一组新的乐队，欢快的音乐奏响，人们纷纷站起身来，走到舞池中央。“跳个舞吗？”法瑞尔问他。

柯林斯没有拒绝的余地，他站起身，说：“保护好你的定制皮鞋，法瑞尔，我可是个糟糕的舞者。”美妙的音乐背景下，他们相视微笑着。柯林斯其实很享受这样的夜晚，无关立场，无关身份，脑子里空空荡荡，什么都不用去想。有些事情太过暧昧不清，保持隐约的想法就好，没必要深究。他们走进人群之中，融进那片欢声笑语。

 

 

凡是认识阿诺德·罗斯坦*的人，都知道他是一位老奸巨猾的犹太黑帮头目，是老谋深算和自制力的代名词，当然，曾经是。凡人皆有弱点。

阿诺德·罗斯坦出生于1882年，从小就参与世界范围的赌博。十六岁时对上学失去了兴趣，随即辍学。在做了一段时间海员以后，经常流连于各种赌博场所。 二十岁的时候，他开始参与赛马、棒球、选举斗争的赌博，还从事高利贷。三十岁时候他已经从赌场跟赛马场的利润中成为百万富翁。 1919年，他甚至操纵了世界棒球锦标赛。罗斯坦曾经评价自己说，他愿意赌任何事情，但是除了天气以外，除非你是天气巫师，否则第二天的天气很难预测。

在芝加哥，老罗斯坦和法瑞尔之间并没有太多的商业交往，老罗斯坦主要从事走私毒品这种风险极高而竞争较小的行业，每一笔交易都能得到巨额利润。

毫无疑问，混迹黑帮会吞噬一个人的性格和灵魂，产生的压抑如影随形，有些人用酒精释放，有人选择性爱，甚至毒品，但不论是谁，最终都要为此付出沉重的代价，而阿诺德·罗斯坦，则一直沉迷于高额赌博。1928年开始，他的好运气似乎到了头，赌马一直失利，赌桌上也是颓势连连，这使他几十年积累下来的财富帝国在短短几年的时间内急剧缩水。

有一条不成文的规定，黑帮成员在帮派内的地位，要根据他为帮派带来的利益而定。因此，当柯林斯带头摆平了迪恩·奥班尼，将意大利黑帮的地盘扩大到了整个芝加哥，没有人会否认他在帮派里仅次于法瑞尔的地位。

那天，当有人打来电话，说法瑞尔名下最大的一家赌场里“有客人闹出了点事”的时候，法瑞尔正与政府委员相谈甚欢，他们谈到选举、选票以及支持率。保罗·里卡挂了电话，敲了敲会议室的门，走进去，贴在法瑞尔耳边，轻声通知他这件事。而法瑞尔沉思片刻，随即偏过头对柯林斯说：“我可以请你帮个忙吗？”

托尼·阿尔卡多开车送柯林斯到赌场，他依旧随身带着他的击球棒，大衣下面是手枪，托尼心里清楚，对法瑞尔而言，柯林斯的生命安全与法瑞尔自己同等重要，如果柯林斯身上出现一点伤痕，掉的恐怕就是自己的脑袋。柯林斯走进赌场的大门，他一眼就在人群中认出了老罗斯坦，超级赌徒，年纪偏大，不高，戴着黑色礼帽，红领结，说话不紧不慢。

柯林斯花了一会时间就明白发生了什么事，有人邀请老罗斯坦参加一场豪赌，参与者都是芝加哥市内有名望的人，老罗斯坦运势不佳，不停地输钱，直到最后，他恼羞成怒，说：“好吧，看来我败局已定，但是我绝不会付钱。”

 

注：历史上，阿诺德·罗斯坦是纽约的犹太黑帮大佬，文里的设定有所更改。

 

八、游戏

 

“罗斯坦先生，久仰大名。”柯林斯和罗斯坦握了握手，然后开门见山，“看得出您遇到了困难。”

罗斯坦并不认识柯林斯，只觉得他太年轻，又漂亮，不像个做事的人，于是并没有很友善：“困难？简直是灾难。”

“做生意总有这样的时候，”柯林斯说，“不过说实话，我可以帮助您解决眼前的这道坎。”

和罗斯坦同桌赌钱的几位政界、商界的大人物们已经陆续离开了，事情总会有解决的办法，他们并不想在这里争个天昏地暗。柯林斯邀请罗斯坦到僻静处谈话，他们在一张桌子边坐下，侍者为他们端上了上好的黑麦酒。

按照常理来说，柯林斯做出的这个决定某种意义上并不符合礼数，严重来讲就是越级，但这么多年来他能在各个黑帮中游刃有余，靠的可不是谨小慎微。

因此他向罗斯坦提出建议：“我们可以为您偿还您在赌桌上欠下的钱。”

“我没有欠他们。”罗斯坦说，声音里饱含怒气，“是他们合伙算计我，他们设了局。”

“但结果就是这样，不是吗？”柯林斯说。

“年轻人真是不懂沟通。”罗斯坦说，那语调仿佛在埋怨。

“人的声誉需要花费一辈子去建立，但毁灭仅需瞬间，先生，您一定不想看见那样的状况。”柯林斯说。

“声誉有什么用？”罗斯坦反问。

“它关乎您在芝加哥城的地位，先生，甚至您的性命。不过，当然，我并不了解和您一同参与那场赌博的人都是谁，也许您并无危险，这只是一个提议，先生。”柯林斯说。

罗斯坦似乎把这话听了进去，他端起酒杯，喝了一口，又问：“你和法瑞尔是什么关系？”

“我们亲如兄弟。”柯林斯说。

罗斯坦从鼻腔里发出不屑的声音：“兄弟？就像该隐和亚伯？”*

“也许是彼得与安德烈。”柯林斯说。*

罗斯坦放下酒杯，双手交叉放在胸前，实在打量了柯林斯好一阵，然后说：“我很乐意听听你的建议。”

“我们可以为您偿还那部分欠款。”柯林斯说。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“一些时间。”

“说准确些。”

“您或许听说过‘情人节大屠杀’，先生，那是报纸上的说法，法瑞尔的确做事冲动了些，那件事对他的生意和名望影响很大，我们需要有个人代替法瑞尔去监狱里待一段时间。”

“你想让我进监狱？”

“只是换个地方生活一年，先生，就像度假，如果顺利的话甚至可能一年也不到，我们在律师届和司法系统有足够的人脉关系。”

“我已经老了。”

“但仍是个英雄。”

“少拍我的马屁，孩子，我只是个遏制不住贪欲的赌徒。”

“没有人不对赚钱感兴趣。”柯林斯说，他端起酒杯，饶有兴致地看着杯子里半透明的液体，忽然想起一个绝妙的主意，这也许是一次冒险，但值得一试，于是他说，“听说您一直对酒水生意感兴趣。”

罗斯坦看了看他。柯林斯接着说：“我经营过酒厂，对这路生意非常熟悉，酒水生意主要有两种途径可以赚钱，先生，像一些鱼蛇混杂的赌场，妓院，我们主要是用劣质威士忌稀释后拿去卖，人们以酒精作为欢愉的工具，这不过分。还有另外一种途径，”柯林斯用手指敲了敲酒杯，接着说，“另一种是从英国进口顶级的威士忌，不是那种廉价酒水，我们主要提供给各类宴会以及大人物们的聚会。我们会有可靠的船员从欧洲的酿酒厂启航，在三海里领海界限处卸货，我们要做的就是走私到岸边。”

柯林斯摊开手，朝罗斯坦露出一个微笑：“海岸警卫队不太好对付，我知道您手里一定有可靠的人脉。”

罗斯坦看向他，目光变得有些严肃：“你从哪里听说这些的，孩子？”

柯林斯叹了口气，目光变得忧愁起来：“我们都是移民，先生，一切都是为了生活。”

罗斯坦点了点头：“那么，从走私生意里，我又能得到什么？”

“贩酒生意5%的收入，先生。”柯林斯说，“即使您在监狱里，账户里也会按时收到我们的打款。”

“听上去是一笔划算的买卖。”罗斯坦说。

“为了芝加哥。”柯林斯端起酒杯。

托尼·阿尔卡多站在一旁，额头上都是冷汗，事情变化得太快，已经超出了他的接受范围，他心想一定要第一时间让法瑞尔知道这个消息。

 

托尼·阿尔卡多回到列克星敦酒店时，那位政府委员已经离开，法瑞尔正独自一人坐在办公室里。托尼·阿尔卡多把发生的事情一一告知法瑞尔，法瑞尔惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，他把烟头按在烟灰缸里，站起身来，想想又坐下，独自一人笑了出来，他冲托尼·阿尔卡多挥了挥手：“他想做什么就让他去做吧，我给他等同于我的一切权利。”托尼几乎要跳起来，他赶忙劝道：“这样做不符合规矩，五十万不是一笔小数目，况且还有酒厂每年5%的收入，万一这件事办不好，他能把我们一年的收益都赔进去。”

法瑞尔却只是低头看着手里的文件，那是一张长长的礼品单，涉及金额庞大，关系到几乎芝加哥的政府的各个部门：“一年而已，我赔不起吗？”

托尼这下真的不知该如何是好，他急得攥起了拳头，心想自己在法瑞尔身边鞍前马后了这么多年也没赚到过那么多钱，一下子被一个刚来的家伙上下碰碰嘴皮子就拱手送了出去，心里有点搞不清状况，只觉得不可理喻。

法瑞尔看了一会儿礼单，又抬起头，看见托尼还站在前面，他拧了拧眉毛：“你怎么还在这？柯林斯现在在哪？”

“还在赌场和老家伙谈话。”托尼干巴巴地说。

法瑞尔正要说什么，然后又放下文件，说：“算了，你开车，我去看看他谈到了哪种程度。”

法瑞尔到达赌场的时候，柯林斯脸上已经泛起了红晕，显然喝得不少。老罗斯坦也正在兴头上，看得出心情不错。法瑞尔很快就和罗斯坦敲定了一些合作的细节，然后吩咐托尼·阿尔卡多开车，载他们回去。回酒店，回家。

 

转眼几个月过去，法瑞尔的生日很快就要到来了。

那段时间的日子过得顺风顺水，老罗斯坦向警局自首，承担了“情人节大屠杀”的罪名，纽约黑帮不再限制与法瑞尔的生意来往，法瑞尔的生意渐渐恢复。另一方面，托老罗斯坦的福，他们成功贿赂了海岸警卫队，从英国进口了大批的顶级威士忌，专向宴会提供，有钱人总是乐意付出高价购买好酒，他们每个月的进账翻了一倍，法瑞尔把走私生意的五成收益直接划给了柯林斯，“这是你应得的。”他坚持这样做。

然而，在那同时，爱尔兰黑帮的布格斯·莫兰也从未停止他复仇的计划。那段时间里，他整整跟踪了柯林斯两个月，这并不十分容易，柯林斯不常独自外出，他的身边往往有法瑞尔，或者三四个持枪的保镖，布格斯·莫兰恨那些保镖，他每天坐在车厢里，为了不打草惊蛇，他只能吃冰冷的三明治，撒尿只能尿在开了口的易拉罐里，阳光暴晒，车里的味道并不好闻，但他的内心仍旧满怀仇恨，这足以盖过一切。

但他看得出，动手的好时机很快就要到来了。

连续几天，柯林斯都在街上的时装店和珠宝店里打转，法瑞尔的生日，他从来都没忘记过，他想给他一个惊喜。柯林斯在街上逛了好几天，最后终于挑中了一条领带，那是一条墨绿色的领带，加以银色点缀，颜色漂亮得如同法瑞尔的瞳孔，柯林斯叫店员把它装进盒子里，用柔软的缎带系牢，然后提着纸袋走了出去。

那时候已经接近黄昏了，街边的路灯一盏一盏接连亮起来，柯林斯在街边慢悠悠地走，恍惚间有种错觉，仿佛他走过这个路口，还会有下一个转弯，只要他这样一直走下去，如今这样平静的生活就能无限延展，直到生命尽头。

柯林斯走在街上，刹那间，他听见后脑勺有子弹上膛的声音。

“柯林斯。”布格斯·莫兰拿枪指着他的脑袋，叫着他的名字。

“‘臭虫’，”柯林斯缓缓举起双手，慢慢转过身，看向站在路灯下的布格斯·莫兰，戴着顶帽子，棕色皮衣，脚下是很多天没有上油的皮鞋。

“你没有资格这样叫我！你这个垃圾，叛徒！”莫兰怒气冲冲，冰凉的枪口用力顶上柯林斯的脑门，柯林斯并不感到恐惧，然而，下一句话却瞬间令他浑身一凉，“柯林斯，联邦调查局探员，是不是？”“臭虫”莫兰贴在他耳边，轻声说道，语调里带着喘气声，就像嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，“你猜我是从哪里得知的这个消息？”柯林斯脸色一变。

柯林斯并没有心情去了解莫兰消息的来源，也许他只是胡乱猜测，但这并不重要，骤然间，几个动作几乎同时发生——莫兰瞬间开枪，柯林斯半蹲下身，一个扭身将莫兰反身压制在地，莫兰肩膀吃痛，手劲稍松，柯林斯一把夺过莫兰的配枪，顶上他的后脑勺。

柯林斯大口喘着气，额头上尽是冷汗，这个时候，他才察觉到腹部异样的痛感，大片的鲜血渗透衬衫涌了出来，他感觉内脏受损，嗓子里都是血腥气。柯林斯闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，蓝色的眼底尽是杀意。

这又是濒临死亡的一刻，但柯林斯不畏惧，天空是漂亮的深靛色，晚霞已经散去，留下稀薄的残余，随着血液的流失，柯林斯的意识也渐渐模糊起来。他想起上一次被枪口抵着的情形，还是在十七岁，被扔到沼泽地之前。

 

那时他在布鲁克林，为弗兰基·耶尔工作，整整半个月，耶尔的产业接二连三受到重创，运输路线被截，手下人被杀，赌场被警察突袭，弗兰基·耶尔性格暴躁，生性多疑，他说我们当中出了内鬼，于是一直跟在他身边的柯林斯成了首要被怀疑的对象。

“不是我，”柯林斯说，他态度镇定，不卑不亢，“不可能是我，我跟了您三年，先生，我没有这样做的理由。”

他们在一间大房间里，有一张蒙着绿色呢布的桌子，几把扶手椅和两张沙发，暗色的橡木书柜排满了三面墙，可是书架上的书却不多，房间里显得光秃秃的。窗前挂着厚厚的双重遮光窗帘，在这个晚上，它们减弱了窗外雨点的敲击声和单调的风声。房间里，弗兰基·耶尔的数位手下聚集在这里。

弗兰基·耶尔掏出手枪，悠然地对准柯林斯：“不是你，”他叙述道，又移开枪口，指向另一个人，“那么是你，杰米·奥利弗？”

“不！”杰米·奥利弗是个十五六岁的小伙子，也是来自意大利的移民，他比柯林斯年纪小一些，家里还有一个姐姐，两位哥哥，父亲去世得早，因此他做事非常卖力，为了赚更多的钱，但是经常由于粗心大意导致犯错，一直以来都并不受耶尔的喜欢。

“这么说也不是你。”弗兰基·耶尔摊开手，“那么会是谁呢？那天知道我们运输班次的人并不多，一个是你，”他看着奥利弗，“另一个就是你，柯林斯。”

“不是我——！”杰米·奥利弗没怎么见过这样的场面，害怕地尖叫出声，“一定是柯林斯！我知道是他！”他猛地跳起来，指向错愕的柯林斯，尖叫道，“那天我看见他在街上和一个陌生人说话！一定是他！”

柯林斯只是说：“我和很多人谈话，先生，我从小在这片街区长大。”

但奥利弗已经失去了理智，他向弗兰基·耶尔恳求：“先生，不要杀我，我的姐姐没有收入来源，她还在等我回家，先生……”

弗兰基·耶尔饶有兴趣地看着眼前的闹剧，出卖他的人是谁，他并不清楚，但借此机会除去一两个嫌疑人也不是坏事，他思忖一会，然后掏出两把手枪，摆在桌面上，说道：“为什么不听从命运的安排呢？小伙子们，这里有一把是空枪，另外一支里有一发子弹，来吧，每人都拿起一把，把抉择权交给上帝，让上帝告诉我谁值得信任。”

柯林斯猛地看向他，目光里充满难以置信，而杰米·奥利弗已经抢先拿起了一把手枪。

“别这样看我，柯林斯，你不是一直都知道我是个什么样的人吗？残暴，无道，以杀人为乐，我是个杀手，这就是我的生活，来吧，柯林斯，”耶尔站在他身前，把剩余的一支枪塞在他手里，“拿着它，我教过你怎样开枪的，记得吗？”

柯林斯嘴唇抖了抖，一点声音也发不出来。他记得怎样开枪，他确实非常想活下去。

然而就在那时，在柯林斯犹豫的空档，只听见一声爆裂的声响，杰米·奥利弗已经朝他开了枪。子弹擦过柯林斯的发梢，直直钉入房间的墙壁里。柯林斯大脑一阵空白，在那个时刻，他的身体抢先一步做出了本能反应，他举起手枪，扣下扳机。

一声巨响。

过了好一会，柯林斯的意识才渐渐恢复，他稍微晃了晃头，这才想起既然奥利弗已经射出了子弹，那么他手里拿的应该是一把空枪，好的，这是最棒的结局，不是吗，谁也没有受到伤害，柯林斯想，他眨了眨眼，努力露出一个微笑。

但是，房间里，眼前，杰米·奥利弗已经倒在了地上，一颗子弹穿过了他的眉心，奥利弗倒在地上，脑袋后面一滩献血。是柯林斯射杀了他。

“不……”柯林斯的眼底瞬间泛起眼泪，就像碧蓝的湖水一样清澈，他急促喘息着，看向弗兰基·耶尔，眼神里是满满的无助，“你骗了我们……”

“是的，”耶尔叹气，“是的，孩子，谎言让游戏变得更加有趣，不是吗？”他说着，慢慢靠近柯林斯，一只手抬起来，似乎想要去揉揉他的头发，安抚他。然而在柯林斯看不到的地方，弗兰基·耶尔的另一只手却持枪，轻轻贴在柯林斯腹部，接着，他瞬间扣动了扳机。

十七岁的柯林斯缓缓倒了下去。

弗兰基·耶尔转过身，余光只瞥到了一缕金色的毛发瞬间划过。然后，他挥了挥手，吩咐人收拾好房间，因为一会还要招待客人。接着叫人顺手把柯林斯处理掉，随便扔到哪里，公共墓地，垃圾场，去一个尸体应该在的地方。

 

上一次他险些丧命，死里逃生，那么这一次呢？这一次，柯林斯用枪指着布格斯·莫兰，他视线模糊，呼吸困难，但是开不了枪，他的手在颤抖，他已经不能再开枪了。

 

注：

1、该隐与亚伯：《圣经》中的一对兄弟，该隐因为憎恶弟弟亚伯，而把他杀害。

2、彼得与安德烈：《圣经》中的一对兄弟，原本是渔夫，被耶稣召唤而成为忠实的门徒，后两兄弟双双被钉十字架，为主殉道。

 

九、遗忘

 

1922年，法瑞尔身边发生了一件小事。

当时掌管意大利黑帮的还是约翰尼·托里奥，他经历过战争，位列中尉，也是一名犯罪天才，有着卓越的商业头脑与外交技巧。他从布鲁克林来到芝加哥后，在短短时间内便取代了“大吉姆”科洛西莫，成功控制了整个芝加哥南部。

那天，法瑞尔正在核对酒水账目的时候，托里奥突然通知他说，因为母亲病重，自己需要回意大利一段时间。

“回意大利？那这摊生意怎么办？”法瑞尔问。那时他还年轻，没有足够的经验和资历。

托里奥只是拍拍他的肩膀：“你能处理的，孩子，我一向对你有信心，如果实在出现什么棘手的事情就打电话。”意大利黑帮成员都尤其注重家庭，托里奥第二天就坐上了回意大利的轮船。

几天后，当法瑞尔正在吃午餐的时候，手下一名小伙子急匆匆地跑了进来，他喘着气，抹了把额头上的汗水，对法瑞尔说，他们一艘发往纽约的私酒船被劫了。

那段时间他们在芝加哥的生意做得如火如荼，和北方爱尔兰帮的矛盾也在持续激化中，运输路线被劫是常有的事情，只是很少有人对私酒船下手，船体目标太大，且私酒数量也不少，往往一船就有五百箱以上，光是找容得下这么多箱酒的储存仓库就不是一件容易的事情。法瑞尔拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，思忖片刻，然后决定在这件事情上先不打扰远在意大利的托里奥，另一方面他多少也想在这件事上证明自己的能力。于是法瑞尔叫来一名可靠的手下，詹姆斯·达马托，一位二十出头，戴着眼镜的青年，吩咐他去纽约查查这批货的踪迹。

没想到的是，第三天，法瑞尔就接到了达马托的死亡通知。有人暗杀了他。

杀人终究是一件纸里包不住火的事情，很快，法瑞尔就调查出，动手杀死达马托的人，正是弗兰基·耶尔。

很少有人见过法瑞尔的那副样子，怒不可遏，他并非因失去了一位手下而感到悲伤，真正令他愤怒的是，竟然有人敢于如此明目张胆地挑衅意大利黑帮的权威与地位。于是法瑞尔立刻派人赶到纽约，目的是除掉弗兰基·耶尔。但紧接着，约翰尼·托里奥打来了电话。

电话响了好几声，法瑞尔才磨磨蹭蹭拿起话筒，他知道托里奥会说什么，弗兰基·耶尔和托里奥是多年的好友，共同出生入死，交情匪浅，托里奥建议法瑞尔不要冲动，因为这一切很可能只是一个误会。

冷静，不要冲动，这是几年来法瑞尔从托里奥口中听到的最多的词语。他努力遏制住自己强烈的怒气，贴着话筒，对托里奥说，是的，好的，一切按您的安排去做。

于是约翰尼·托里奥便放心地挂断了电话。

弗兰基·耶尔那时候已经有了一位妻子，以及两个可爱的孩子，生活和睦，金钱富足。多数人不知道的是，他其实在外还有一位情妇，美国人，名字叫卢西塔，在当地演过几出话剧，多少有点名气。一天，他正在自己的酒店里张罗生意，突然接到一个电话，对方告知他说卢西塔与他人有染。

如果用一个词来形容弗兰基·耶尔，大多数人会用“不可理喻”，是的，他做什么事情都是如此。于是，在他接听了那通电话后，便立刻拿上枪，出门去找卢西塔。处理一个情妇没花多长时间，然而，等他回来后，却发现第44街923号的繁华酒店竟然已经被抢砸得如同一片废墟，客人早已一去而空，破碎的玻璃瓶遍地，地面上还流淌着廉价威士忌的液体，装饰用的鲜花也被扔在了地上，成为一团烂泥。仅剩完好的或许只有头顶的吊灯，在摇摇晃晃如同刚刚经历地震的余波。

这是法瑞尔报复的开始。

他接着实施的行动还包括截断运输路线、联系当地警方对弗兰基·耶尔的各个赌场稍加“照顾”，其实都是小动作，不会对耶尔的产业造成任何实质性的影响。但弗兰基·耶尔怎么也没想到，这一切都是法瑞尔的指使。他只是在帮派内清理了自以为的两个“内鬼”，接下去果然一切太平。弗兰基·耶尔想，或许叛徒真的是柯林斯或者那个杰米·奥利弗。

那只是这么多年来法瑞尔处理过的众多事件之一，他甚至已经忘记了事情的所有细节。如果你去问他，1922年的夏天他做了什么，或许他会漫不经心地回答：“应该在忙着赚钱吧。”

然而现在法瑞尔的思维已经陷入了混沌，病房里异常安静，只有医疗器械间或发出滴答的声响，透过玻璃窗，法瑞尔可以看到柯林斯躺在病床上，陷入昏迷，双目紧闭，面色灰败，一身的雪白，只有胸膛上的白纱布透出血丝。

不过即使在这种时候，柯林斯的容貌竟依旧是十分入眼的，法瑞尔突然想起在某个宗教里有着一种类似回光返照的说法，大约说的是美丽与死亡同等的意思，想到这个，法瑞尔的内心仿佛被狠狠攥了一下，痛苦得几乎喘不过气来。

医生是个中年男人，穿着手术服，表情藏在口罩后面。他刚刚做完柯林斯的手术，然后走出病房，找到走廊上的法瑞尔，问道：“您是病人的家属吗，先生？”

法瑞尔倚靠在墙壁上，仿佛浑身脱力，他几不可见地点了点头，说：“是的。”

“病人的情况十分严重……不，先生，请您冷静，”医生按住法瑞尔，接着解释道，“他的腹腔本就受到过枪伤，现在肌肉组织里面还遗留着几片弹片，周围血管非常丰富，我们无法将其取出，如今的医疗水平还达不到这个条件。我们已经缝合了他的伤口，如果接下来没有感染症状，那么他应该会在三天内醒过来。”

法瑞尔此刻的样子十分可怕，他眼底泛着血丝，额头上一缕头发散落下来，好像一个暴怒的拳击手。医生见过很多这样的家属，在听到这样的消息后，他们会悲伤、会愤怒、会失去理智，大喊大叫。但是法瑞尔没有，他只是看着医生，张了张口，想说什么，但喉咙里却仿佛被某种艰涩的情绪堵塞住，最终一个字也没说出来。

医生拍了拍他的肩膀，继续安慰道：“您得有信心，先生，病人的求生意志非常强烈，这是个很好的现象，现在我们能做的就是等他醒来。”

法瑞尔终于点了点头，动作沉重而且缓慢，仿佛一个仪式。

法瑞尔并不能一直陪在病房里，他还有几件事情要处理，首先要对付的就是布格斯·莫兰，虽然他已经死了，死在法瑞尔手下。

巧合的是，就在昨天傍晚，法瑞尔突然想邀请柯林斯一同吃个晚饭，这是一个临时的决定。那几天他们都比较忙，法瑞尔刚刚从纽约返回，积了不少事情要由他做决定。昨天傍晚，法瑞尔突然想起自己似乎已经很多天没有与柯林斯单独相处，他觉得有点不自在，似乎生活缺了点什么，于是吩咐酒店准备好丰盛的晚餐，接着他驱车出门前往花店，打算挑一束新鲜的花用来装饰晚宴。他知道柯林斯喜欢花。

花店原本是爱尔兰帮首领迪恩·奥班尼的产业，现在已经属于柯林斯，大概是由于太过忙碌，柯林斯极少光临。法瑞尔把店铺交给专业的花匠打理，生意红火，似乎半分也没受奥班尼死亡的影响，市民们并不关心店铺背后的老板究竟是谁。

花匠为法瑞尔包装了一捧上好的花束，新鲜，花瓣上还残留着水珠。法瑞尔并不懂那些弯弯绕绕的花语，他满意地把花束小心放进车里，然后准备驱车返回。

就在这时，不远的地方，法瑞尔听见一声枪响。

那个年代的芝加哥几乎每天都会发生命案，街头巷尾的枪击火并从未停止，法瑞尔本来并没有放在心上。但，或许是好奇，或许是天意，他还是将车掉头，向声音来源的地方驶去。

半分钟后，法瑞尔看到柯林斯与布格斯·莫兰。

三十五秒，莫兰死在了法瑞尔枪下。

四十秒，法瑞尔看到柯林斯身前涌出的大股的鲜血。

那天，黄昏中，路灯下，法瑞尔怔怔看着浑身浴血的柯林斯倒在自己怀里，他终于意识到，原来自己也有害怕的事情，原来自己并非无所畏惧。

莫兰的尸体已经被法瑞尔手下打扫干净，埋在荒无人烟的灌木丛里。法瑞尔第二个要对付的，就是弗兰基·耶尔。

几个月前查尔斯·卢西安诺曾经对法瑞尔透露过弗兰基·耶尔的住所，然而等法瑞尔派人过去，那里已经人去楼空，接下去很长一段时间，法瑞尔都很难查到他的踪迹。直到上个月，“机关枪”麦克古恩通过电话告诉他，弗兰基·耶尔现在就住在芝加哥临近的一个小镇，西塞罗。他甚至还在那里做起了赌场生意，收入颇丰。

“看好他，”那时候，法瑞尔交代他说，“别着急动手，等我过去，我要亲自和他谈话。”但现在法瑞尔已经改变了主意，他原本想问弗兰基·耶尔曾经柯林斯身上究竟发生了什么事情。现在他已经不想知道了，他见过柯林斯腹腔的伤口，狰狞而惨烈，此时此刻他无比强烈地想让每一颗子弹都结结实实打在弗兰基·耶尔的身上，每一条血管每一块骨头。于是他打电话过去，对“机关枪”麦克古恩说，立刻动手，我不想让他还能活着见到第二天的太阳。

接下去很多天，柯林斯始终沉睡，法瑞尔就在病房里守着他。医院里寂静无声，只能听见床边的医疗器械偶尔滴答响动，走廊上间或传来医生护士的脚步声。白天黑夜，法瑞尔半刻也不敢阖眼。他只能不断地在内心祈祷，祈祷柯林斯命硬，祈祷他平安，祈祷他能活下去，祈祷他能醒过来，看自己一眼。

在如此漫长的时间里，法瑞尔无数次想像柯林斯醒来的样子，他会在什么时候醒来？会说些什么？会不会恨自己没有保护好他？法瑞尔握着柯林斯的瘦削的双手，深深埋下头。他已经几十个小时没有睡眠，整个人瘦了一大圈，面容憔悴，眼底是浓重的青黑。如果他下一秒就倒下去，谁也不会感到奇怪。很多手下来了又走，劝慰他，但是没用。甚至连医生都做好了为他输液的准备。

那天夜里，法瑞尔终于做了一个梦。那是一个很可怕的梦，梦里遍地鲜花，柯林斯站在花丛里，一声不响，不安，眉头紧锁，奇怪地抑郁。法瑞尔邀请他共进晚餐，柯林斯点头答应，说，花很好看，他说，很适合用来装饰我的葬礼。

法瑞尔猛然醒来，动静大得甚至翻倒了椅子。

法瑞尔记得柯林斯笑起来的样子，他似乎始终是个快活的男孩，仿佛从阳光里诞生，他不敢想象柯林斯过去遭受过怎样的痛苦，而他又是怎样经历这一切。

只有在这个时候，法瑞尔才有机会认真看起柯林斯的手，瘦长而干净，十个手指的指腹全然没有指纹。法瑞尔曾经听说有些职业杀手为了作案方便，而会用强酸将指纹融化。法瑞尔把柯林斯的手握在手心，仿佛心脏都在滴血。他很想知道这是怎么来的，接着他又打消了这个念头。这是一种怎样“已经发生过了”的感觉，和任何种类的肉身体验都截然不同，但是在内心深处苦涩滋生，千疮百孔。

那条领带已经被法瑞尔收好，非常漂亮，他期待着柯林斯亲手为他打上。他真的很想再次见到柯林斯的笑容。

时间分分秒秒流逝，一天，两天，三天，医生的面色逐渐凝重。第四天，医生终于把法瑞尔叫到办公室，打算和他谈谈柯林斯的病情。

就在这时候，一位年龄不大的护士猛然推开门闯进来，她喘着气，看向法瑞尔，对他说，病人醒了过来。

法瑞尔呆怔片刻，然后立刻小跑起来，医院走廊上十分安静，明亮的灯光映在雪白的墙壁上，晃得令人眼前晕眩，中途他甚至不小心撞到了走廊上的长椅。

只见病房里，病床上，柯林斯已经睁开了眼睛，但目光是涣散的，只是茫然地望着天花板。直到法瑞尔走进去，半跪在他的窗边，柯林斯才稍稍移动了目光看向法瑞尔，然后冲他露出一个虚弱的笑容。

这是怎样一个劫后余生的笑容，微小但是灿烂。法瑞尔看着他，却发现自己一句话也说不出来，脑子里嗡嗡作响，一片空白。柯林斯却只是笑，他嘴唇动了动，法瑞尔弯下腰把耳朵贴到他唇边，才听清柯林斯其实在说：“法瑞尔，你好邋遢啊……”

法瑞尔眼睛一眨不眨地看着柯林斯，墨绿色的眼底泛起了潮气，终于，有大滴的液体顺着脸颊滚落下来。他死死握住柯林斯的手，他一辈子也不想放开了。

 

十、演员

 

柯林斯醒来的时候，法瑞尔立刻将准备好的早餐盘摆在床头的小桌上，他拉开窗帘，明亮的阳光立刻挥洒进来，映在柯林斯金灿灿的头发上。“早安。”法瑞尔说，“多好的天气，是不是？”“早安。”柯林斯眨眨眼，回应道，他的声音里还掺杂着没睡醒的倦意。

主治医生敲敲门，走了进来，为柯林斯做每日例行的检查，测量体温，观察伤口状况，抱着纸板记录仪器上的各项数据。跟着进来的小护士是一位二十出头的小姑娘，梳着双马尾，眼珠乌黑，浑身上下透着一股机灵劲。每次她为柯林斯更换药液时，总忍不住多打量他两眼。

柯林斯太安静了，反倒不像一个病人。

手术时护士就在现场，她亲眼看见柯林斯瘦削的腹部上那块巴掌大的伤口是怎样狰狞惨烈，子弹贯穿腹腔，碎布与烂肉搅在一起。她也亲眼目睹医生是如何缝合那块伤口，黑线一圈一圈地扎进肉里，柯林斯也只是咬紧牙关一声不吭。芝加哥的医院从来不问病人的来历，但她猜测柯林斯很可能是一位士兵，也许在枪林弹雨中和地狱大门打过太多次照面，麻醉剂在他身上几乎起不到任何作用。术后恢复需要很长的时间，伤口愈合也并非可以一蹴而就。柯林斯的抗药性太强了，腹腔的伤口与残留的弹片仿佛毒药一般日日夜夜侵犯着他的肢体与睡眠。

“最近怎么样？睡眠质量？”医生问。

“比之前好很多，”柯林斯回答，“做了个好梦。”

“按时吃药了吗？”医生问。

“早上还没有。”柯林斯说。

医生点点头，看了看他的脸色，然后开了个单子，叫护士去药房为他取来新一份的药量。

医生走后，柯林斯试着撑起身，靠在床头，法瑞尔在旁帮忙，然后递给他早餐，分别是鲜牛肉、土豆泥和鸡蛋，还有一大杯牛奶。柯林斯实在不喜欢牛奶，但在法瑞尔的注视下，他还是一口一口咽了下去。那模样实在太过可怜且无辜，法瑞尔强忍着笑意，但眼睛弯了起来，柯林斯气呼呼地瞪他，用手肘顶了顶他的肚子。

法瑞尔用手背轻轻贴在柯林斯的额头上，试了试温度，似乎体温正常。他的手从额头上滑下去，扫过柯林斯的眉眼，脸颊。大拇指轻轻在唇边搓揉，带来粗粝的触感。柯林斯大病初愈，面色尚未恢复，嘴唇也苍白不见颜色。被他这样一番折腾，倒是多少显现出血色。

柯林斯睁大了眼睛，疑惑地看着他。

“唇边有牛奶。”法瑞尔停下动作，收回手，握成拳头放到嘴边假咳，仓促地向柯林斯这样解释。

柯林斯觉得眼前的景象有些古怪，但是又说不出来，只好继续重复之前的话题：“说实在的，法瑞尔，我认为我现在恢复得足够好了，医院也没那么危险，你真的没有必要二十四小时陪在我身边。”

“没有二十四小时，”法瑞尔慢悠悠地反驳道，“我已经在这里呆了几百个小时了。”

这回答实在有些无赖，柯林斯咬着鸡蛋，含糊地问：“生意会不会耽搁？”

“那些不重要。”法瑞尔捏捏他的脸，说道。

柯林斯不想去思考法瑞尔所谓“重要”的究竟是什么，他已经在医院里足足躺了一个月，在医生护士和法瑞尔的精心照料下，身体恢复了七八成，他甚至觉得自己至少胖了一圈，于是几次要求出院，坚持说自己的身体真的已经好了，甚至可以到花园里慢跑一圈，一口气吃下一大盘牛排。但法瑞尔一个字也听不进去，他依旧忧心忡忡，并一再要求医生开最好最贵的药给柯林斯。

 

如果这是一出舞台剧，幕布应该在充满活力的合唱和观众的掌声中落下，然而，新的转折才刚刚开始。

托马斯·杜威是在一天中午出现的，那是午餐时间，医院里人流繁多，步伐匆忙。柯林斯看到他时被吓了一跳，因为杜威为了不被辨认出来，甚至化了一个可笑的妆，他戴了一副棕色框的圆框眼镜，披着医生的白大褂，下巴的胡子几乎要连到头发上。柯林斯放下手里的书，捂着肚子笑出了声：“杜威先生，您这样打扮，恐怕除了我真的没有第二个人能认出您来。”说着，他眼神不自觉地瞟向门外，那几天法瑞尔似乎遇到了棘手的事情，大部分时间都不在医院。

“毕竟我可是冒着生命危险过来的，”杜威笑着说，“在那边混得不错？嗯？病房周围我至少认出了那位杀手艾伯特·安塞米，法瑞尔安排他来做你的保镖？”

柯林斯耸了耸肩表示不知情，他说：“或许法瑞尔认为我还有利用价值，不能这么早死。”

托马斯·杜威沉静地看着他，眼睛微微眯起，低声道：“柯林斯，希望你能记住，你工作的第一要义便是保护好自己，没有什么比这更重要……在我心里也是这样，别再出现这样的事故了，好吗？”

柯林斯目光闪了闪，点点头，说：“我知道，先生。我不会就这样轻易死去的。先生，我始终记得您在荒野发现我的那天，我不会比那更狼狈了，是不是？我会活下去，为了报答您的救命之恩，先生。”

“最近法瑞尔那边有什么情况吗？”杜威问。

柯林斯摇摇头：“他们还不同意我出院，先生。我接触不到太多的线索。”

托马斯·杜威的表情隐约变了几变，那只是一瞬间的事情，却没有逃过柯林斯的眼睛。柯林斯问：“您最近遇到什么麻烦了吗，先生？”

托马斯·杜威透过厚厚的平光眼睛看着他，说：“只是一些小事，一些……选票上的问题。”

“选票？芝加哥的市长？‘大钞票’汤普森要被换下去了吗？”柯林斯问。

“和他有关系，”托马斯·杜威点点头，“和我也有关系，我最近在争取进入白宫。”

“你住院期间错过了不少事情。”杜威说，“法瑞尔的一个手下，叫弗兰克·尼迪，被告上了法院。他前阵子从波士顿大量买进一种叫国际通用兑换券的东西，再以面值价格售出，赚取差价。这种兑换券拿在手里，两个月内能得到双倍回报，不少人都在他那里投了一大笔钱。”杜威笑了笑，接着讲道，“那种东西其实就是一种骗局，手法并不高明，上当的人还不少。法院最后判了他三年监禁，要我说，并不多，是不是？”

柯林斯觉得嘴巴有些干，他僵硬地点点头，明白法瑞尔遇到了麻烦。

杜威接着说：“但光抓到一个弗兰克·尼迪还不够，柯林斯，那些改革者觊觎我的位置，他们试图把整个芝加哥政府拉下马，除非我做出更大的成绩，柯林斯，否则难得赢得选票。”

柯林斯点点头，他已经知道杜威此次前来的目的。已经到了午餐时间，但是法瑞尔没有来，柯林斯看了眼窗头桌面上的药片，这时候腹部的伤口已经隐约有了痛感。柯林斯换了个姿势，以便表现得更规矩一些。

“那个弗兰克·尼迪，”杜威没有注意到他的不适，他目光望向窗外，接着说，“平日似乎也负责法瑞尔的财务，我们拿到的证据是这样，但他什么也不肯说，”杜威冷冷哼了一声，“一个意大利犯罪分子，嘴巴倒是紧。”

“没有律师去保释他吗？”柯林斯沉默半响，轻声问道。

杜威回过头，视线又一次落到柯林斯脸上，回答道：“没那么容易，我们把他转移到了另一个监狱，意大利人的手伸不到那么长。”

杜威没有具体说是哪座监狱，柯林斯也没有继续问下去。

“最近芝加哥的政治形势变得很快……”杜威仍在说话，嘴巴一张一合，听起来更像演讲。止痛剂的药效很快过去了，柯林斯的伤口又开始阵阵发痛，他面色苍白，额头发汗，掌心冰凉，紧紧攥住床单。痛感太过强烈，连太阳穴都开始跳了起来。他微微咬住下唇，闭了闭眼，努力让自己表现得正常一些。杜威还在讲话，其是柯林斯不太明白他在说什么，语言太过官方，太过冠冕堂皇。杜威就是这样一个人，当他用唱歌一般优美的喉咙发言时，你很难去分辨逻辑中的真假，那是一种气定神闲的虚情假意，与生俱来的造作表演。

柯林斯坐在病床上，望着站在一旁的杜威，微微仰头，痛感已经湮没了他的神智，恍惚中，他仿佛看到狭小的病房瞬间变成大堂，托马斯·杜威在台上发表演讲，台下形形色色的人在大厅里挥拳鼓舞，大喊大叫，享受着自由被支配的狂欢。

最后，在一片嘈杂喧嚣中，柯林斯只听见杜威问道：“你会为我而战吗？孩子，直到最后一刻？”

柯林斯无力地点点头：“直到我生命的最后一刻，先生。”他的声音很低，似乎掺杂着某种不可抑制的痛苦。多少年前柯林斯曾以为托马斯·杜威提供给他的是一座避难所，坚实而牢固。然而时光流逝，风吹雨打，他才终于发现这只是一间虚有其表的茅草屋，虽然看似温暖，但是房顶漏雨，屋檐囹圄。

托马斯·杜威满意地笑了，他挥手道别，柯林斯目送他离开。

 

托马斯·杜威给他带来一份《芝加哥日报》，杜威离开后，柯林斯就拿起了它，直到法瑞尔走进来，他都在读报纸夹缝里的小广告。

法瑞尔皱着眉，柯林斯很快发现了不对，于是问他：“发生了什么？”

“刚刚在走廊上遇到一个人，有些眼熟，”法瑞尔说，“你的朋友？”

柯林斯手抖了一下，但没有流露出恐慌，表情甚至还很安然，“什么人？”他反问，“医生吗？”

“他穿着白大褂，或许是新来的，我们不谈这个。”他说，“今天感觉怎么样？”

“好极了，法瑞尔，我真的可以出院了。”柯林斯抱怨道，“医院里到处都是消毒水的味道，走廊上还有医生和病人走来走去，太吵了，法瑞尔，我不喜欢这里。”

法瑞尔想起在走廊上遇到的男人。法瑞尔与他擦肩而过，只是一刹那的时间，两人的目光有着短暂的交错。

那只是千分之一秒的对视，法瑞尔却从中感受到了一种本能的敌意，那是一种很难形容的眼神，如鹰如隼，仿佛猎手看待猎物，锋利而嗜血，是一种志在必得的眼神。

法瑞尔见过杜威很多次，杜威是一个经常上报纸的政治家，市民们衷心支持的演说家，芝加哥没人不知道他的大名。然而在那个时刻，法瑞尔没能认出他，于是看着那个身影匆匆一闪，很快不见了。

那或许是敌非友，法瑞尔内心估量着医院的环境，再次打量起柯林斯。他仍然是那副清秀瘦削的模样，手掌摸上去，皮肤的温度很低，淡青色的血管在皮肤下面格外明显，手腕处骨骼突出，仿佛轻轻一捏就会碎掉。法瑞尔担忧地看着他，眉心拧出了皱纹。

柯林斯不知道法瑞尔在想什么，内心变得紧张起来，病房里是一瞬间的死寂，或许还夹杂着微量的恐惧和乐观。柯林斯觉得自己的精神状态就像准备登台演出的演员，这是一个严苛的舞台，一旦退场就再也没有复活的余地。

法瑞尔似乎察觉到了柯林斯的不安，于是捏了捏他的手，问：“你真的想离开这？”

柯林斯却换了个话题。

他问道：“法瑞尔，有没有那么一瞬间，你想换一种生活？不是这种，每天耗尽心机，迎合周旋、疲惫，担心随时会失去性命……这一切，究竟值得吗？”柯林斯说着，声音轻得仿佛叹息。

法瑞尔皱起眉毛，眉心拧出几道微微的痕，柯林斯知道这是他陷入思考时不自觉露出的表情。“所以我要向那些混蛋鞠躬吗？他们想从我这里夺走你，柯林斯，他们想夺走我拥有的一切。”

病房窗外是漂亮的玫瑰花坛，这个季节里开得绚烂，娇艳的花瓣上还挂着花匠刚刚洒上的水珠，凝结在一起，微微颤动，摇摇欲坠。大概是由于阳光过于刺眼，柯林斯微微闭了闭眼睛，淡金色的睫毛扑闪着，花瓣上，一只幼小的蝴蝶晃动着金色的羽翼。他说：“但那能让我们活下去，法瑞尔，我们互相陪伴彼此。”

法瑞尔伸出手，遮在柯林斯眼前，挡住了阳光照射的方向。他微微弯下腰，双手捧着柯林斯的脸，迫使他看向自己。“嘿，柯林斯，别想这么多，知道吗，只要有我在，我绝对不会让任何人伤害你。不管以后的生命有多长，十年，二十年。”法瑞尔直直看着柯林斯，大拇指轻轻划过柯林斯的脸蛋，而柯林斯只是怔怔看着他。法瑞尔与他对视，在那双碧蓝的眼睛里只看见自己的倒影。

终于，法瑞尔探身向前，在柯林斯额头上落下一个吻。“我会一直在你身边，柯林斯，我保证。”

这是一个饱含情欲的吻，感情真挚而浓烈，他想柯林斯不会不明白。然而随即法瑞尔又突然有些懊恼起来，这大概不是一个恰当的时机，气氛也太过匆忙，法瑞尔有些担心地看着柯林斯，等待着他给出一个答案。

柯林斯有些迷惑地看着法瑞尔，他张了张口，想要说什么，却不知从何说起，只好默然不语。法瑞尔就在自己眼前，那是一个触手可及的距离，近在咫尺，亲密无间，坚如磐石，仿佛给他一种刀枪不入的安全感。

在柯林斯以后漫长的余生中，这个画面一直留在他的记忆里，久而久之便有了一种象征意味。那是一种比温柔更重的东西，像一个真相，安静地蛰伏在晨曦里，消除了他的一切紧张与焦虑，使他无比地心安。

柯林斯伸出手，附在法瑞尔温厚的手掌上，他听见了内心深处冰面碎裂的声音。

 

十一、幻象

 

柯林斯第一次真正意义上拥有一把手枪，是在警校的射击训练课上。柯尔特1903，口径7.65mm，内置击锤，通身漆黑，制作精湛，上面有精致的马衔箭商标，性能在当时可以说是顶尖。

那时候柯林斯还不知道自己已经不能开枪，他的射击成绩很好，每十发平均成绩九环。课上他戴着护耳一枪一枪努力瞄准，震得手臂发麻，腹腔处伤口也疼得厉害，痛感像是钉子要从五脏六腑拧着麻花钻出来，他只是咬着嘴唇，觉得自己能忍受，觉得杜威先生救了自己的命，还送他进警校，他不能再接着给先生添麻烦。

其他课程他的成绩也都不错，不论是应急审讯还是情报搜集，得分都是A+，是一个相当令杜威感到满意的成绩。那段时间柯林斯的生活极有规律，白天上课，夜里就回到寝室休息。在警校里他常常独来独往，偶尔杜威会去探望他，同级的学生们见了，都认为他是哪位有钱人家塞进来的公子，骨子里就透着矜贵，再加上他大病初愈，面色总是苍白，好像结了霜，冰冷淡漠得像是写着生人勿近，于是便也没几个人愿意与他来往，但是柯林斯并不在意。

于是有很多事情他也从不和人讲，太过隐秘，太过荒谬，过去的日子如同一场旧梦，伴随着轰隆隆的鼓声。戏剧散了，大梦初醒，他手里握着那把柯尔特1903，冰凉，小巧，但是结实耐用，好像一块石头，沉甸甸地坠着他，使他不至于在回忆中游荡。

事情压在心底终归不是一个办法，换个词语来形容就是绸缪或者酝酿，记忆太深刻了，反倒成为一颗种子，在黑暗中破土而出，抽枝展叶，不断汲取着柯林斯心头的那一点营养。于是柯林斯总能看到一个人。

杰米·奥利弗，十五六岁的小伙子，亚麻色头发，戴着一顶呢帽，眉心处有个子弹孔，血液顺着淌下来。他总是那样不声不响，奇异的沉默，出现在柯林斯能看到的任何一个地方，枪靶前，食堂里，阴雨沉沉的走廊中。柯林斯看见他，但是既不恐惧，也不慌张，他已经在生死界限上走了一遭，如今的他是全新的骨骼，全新的生命，过去的生活已经远远被他甩在身后，路远迢迢，他不再回去。

柯林斯睁开眼睛的时候天还没亮，但是法瑞尔就在眼前。“你怎么在这？”柯林斯问，他嗓子有些干涩。

法瑞尔递过一杯温水，说：“半夜睡不着，过来看看你。”

柯林斯喝了几口水，把水杯放在床头，握住法瑞尔的手，又躺回去，问：“还有呢？”

法瑞尔回答说：“听见你说了梦话。”他把毯子往上提了提，将柯林斯整个裹住。

“还有呢？”柯林斯继续问。

法瑞尔想了想，说：“有点想你。”

柯林斯似乎终于听到了满意的回答，他又有些困了，眼睛半睁半闭，握着法瑞尔的手还没有松开，他说：“我梦见了一些过去的事。”

法瑞尔换了个姿势，坐到床边，问：“一个噩梦？”

柯林斯不着痕迹地摇摇头，说：“不算是，我梦见了你。”

法瑞尔问：“我做了什么？”

“唔……”柯林斯实在困了，他闭上眼睛，半梦半醒地说，“你变成了一轮太阳……”

法瑞尔闭起嘴巴，拉成一条直线，好像在强忍着笑意，但眼睛是弯的，眼底有好看的亮光，他问：“后来呢？”

“不知道……”柯林斯迷迷糊糊地回答，“我现在好像还在做梦呢……”

那是一个很好的天气，阳光透过薄薄的窗纱晒进房间里，在地板上铺洒出一片金光。柯林斯再次醒来的时候已经接近中午，在他多次要求出院后，法瑞尔终于同意了他的请求。列克星顿酒店不是一个养病的好地方，吵闹，人员杂乱，于是法瑞尔便将柯林斯接进了他的这所僻静的院落。

柯林斯醒来，起床，推开门，立刻有仆人上前，柯林斯问：“法瑞尔呢？”

仆人恭敬地弯着腰，头也不抬地回答：“法瑞尔先生在客厅接待客人。”

“谁来了？”柯林斯问。

仆人说：“是纽约的卢西安诺先生。”

柯林斯点点头，说：“不要打扰法瑞尔，麻烦给我准备一份早餐，不要牛奶，红茶里倒一些威士忌。”

仆人回答说：“法瑞尔先生不允许我们给您提供威士忌，先生，我们不能违抗他的命令，他吩咐我说您必须每天都要喝一杯牛奶。”

柯林斯无奈地点头：“那就牛奶吧。”

柯林斯的伤口还没好，为了防止他偷偷喝酒，法瑞尔把整个住宅里的藏酒统统运了出去，于是，当查尔斯·卢西安诺到达的时候，摆在他面前的只是一杯冒着热气的红茶。

“我敢说这段日子我们都过得相当辛苦。”卢西安诺端起红茶，说道。

“富贵险中求，”法瑞尔双手交叉，坐在沙发上，说，“没人会把钞票拱手奉上，是不是？”

“别装不在乎了，老兄，”卢西安诺笑了笑，用那双大小不一的眼睛看着他，“你最近的损失都登在了报纸上，禁酒局的那个家伙你还没摆平？”

“一个小喽啰，蹦跶不了几天，说说你们那边的事情吧。”法瑞尔说。

“新泽西的约翰逊在挑衅我们，我们有十二辆卡车被炸了，死了十九个人，损失了数十万，”谈起这个，卢西安诺变得焦躁起来，他放下茶杯，掏出一支烟，“该死，这一切还没到头。”

卢西安诺手里的烟还没来得及点燃，就被法瑞尔一把夺了过去：“嘿，这里禁烟。”

卢西安诺挑起眉毛，他偏过视线，耷拉的眼皮下透出打量的目光，看向法瑞尔身后，好像能从空气里看出点什么来，许久，他才问：“看来我听说的都是真的，柯林斯真的在这？”

“你听说了什么？”法瑞尔问。

卢西安诺这才终于端起红茶，喝了一口，他说：“每年我们都会损失不少人，法瑞尔，黑手党之间的斗争永无休止，政府也对我们一再打压，我之前还很奇怪，怎么你手下的一个人受了枪伤，你就要一直守在医院里，整整几天不眠不休？当然，我们意大利人注重家庭，但即使当初托里奥先生的母亲病重，他也只是守了一夜而已。有什么人如此重要，会值得你做到这种地步？”

法瑞尔脸色变了变，他半个身体靠在沙发里，目光聚焦在虚空中的一点，仿佛在回忆着什么，“我也不知道……”法瑞尔嘴唇动了动，好像说了什么，但卢西安诺没有听清。

“算了。”法瑞尔挥手，“这件事还有谁知道？”

卢西安诺耸肩：“恐怕不多，大家都认为那几天你外出办事，这事还是迈耶从芝加哥回去后告诉我的。”

“迈耶·兰斯基，”法瑞尔说，“你派他来芝加哥做什么？”

“一点生意。”卢西安诺动了动眼皮，说。

“你的毒品生意？”法瑞尔问。

“你有兴趣吗？”话题终于到了重点，卢西安诺打起精神说，“这可是一个大市场，交易毒品一个月的收益比得上我们开私酒厂一年赚得都要多，还不用每天担心卡车被截，路线被断，一个省心的买卖。”

“我不碰毒品，生意也不行，”法瑞尔坚决拒绝了他，“还是说说你那十二辆卡车吧。”

查尔斯·卢西安诺仔细观察着法瑞尔的表情，确认了他确实对毒品生意不感兴趣，才说：“好吧，是这样。依诺奇·约翰逊，你认识他，在新泽西大西洋城开丽兹酒店的那个，我们和他之间有着长期的酒水交易，固定的运输路线是经过塔博尔高地的那一段路。”

法瑞尔点了点头，表示自己在听，卢西安诺接着叙述起来，嗓音有些锋利：“我们的毒品生意占领了他的市场，或者，按他的话来说，我们在他的地盘上卖白粉，还不交税，这不行。一来二去，矛盾升级……”卢西安诺又想点烟，他忍住冲动，攥了攥手，“塔博尔高地的运输路线上有一个加油站，我们的卡车经常要在那里加油，你没看见，法瑞尔，他们把汽油浇在人身上，残忍，不留情面，不能宽恕。”

“所以你是来……”

“我希望你能中断和大西洋城的酒水交易，法瑞尔，我们是朋友，我希望你能站在我这一边。”卢西安诺说，他的表情柔和下来，稍后，又补充道，“虽然这不是主要目的。”

法瑞尔冷笑：“你不会不知道我的酒厂现在每天都在被查封。那个禁酒局的艾略特·内斯给我惹了不少麻烦。”

艾略特·内斯的确是这一段时间最令法瑞尔头疼的名字。

半个月前，法瑞尔名下的一家私酒厂被调查局禁酒探员突击，五名手下被逮捕入狱，同时被没收了两万加仑的廉价威士忌。同时，禁酒探员艾略特·内斯的名字也开始频繁出现在媒体报纸上。为了击败法瑞尔，他调动了一切资源，监视，窃听，散布线人，来协助他描绘出法瑞尔地下黑帮帝国的蓝图。那段时间里，他前后总共没收了法瑞尔超过二十万加仑的私酒，价值超过上百万美金，严重阻断了意大利黑手党的资金链。

艾略特·内斯的线索有一部分来源于柯林斯，这点托马斯·杜威曾经在电话里告知过他。柯林斯原本以为像艾略特·内斯这样多少有些名望的探员，行事会更加低调稳重，但令他意外的是，艾略特·内斯似乎没打算这样做。自从组建起这支禁酒队伍以来，艾略特·内斯就开始动员媒体，将每一个打击法瑞尔的行动都曝光在报纸上，这十足惹恼了法瑞尔。

他甚至组织过一次新闻发布会，在会议上，他大张旗鼓地面对记者发表声明：……我们正在处于战争中，敌人不是外国统治者，不是嗜血暴君，我们的对手是一群扰乱治安的暴徒。这些恶棍、暴徒、私酒贩子，企图占领我们的街道，杀戮和屠杀就是他们的手段。……朋友们，改变世界不能靠谦顺的绵羊，要靠战士，信仰者。芝加哥现在面临险境，摇摆在善恶边缘，我在此起誓，与黑手党暴徒斗争到底，不退出，不逃避，不投降，不放弃，战斗到底。如果有人说反抗根本不是办法，那是因为他们还不认识我。从今天起，我会让芝加哥所有黑手党都记住我的名字，艾略特·内斯，这个名字将成为他们的梦魇。*

每个人都有一个价钱，一个禁酒探员也不例外。法瑞尔曾经试图用二十万来收买他，然而艾略特·内斯并不领情，他似乎打定了主意要让法瑞尔成为他政治生涯中最结实的一块垫脚石。“芝加哥就像月球，”艾略特·内斯说，他推开眼前装着现金的皮箱，冷冷打量着眼前的保罗·里卡，“不要妄想你们可以永远躲在见不得光的那面，我就是你们的清洁工。”

保罗·里卡将原话带给法瑞尔后，法瑞尔只是站在窗前点了点头，说道：“事情还没那么糟，他在芝加哥可不能畅行无阻，别忘了市民们的选票都由我们控制。”

那天窗外风雨交加，愁云惨淡，大滴的雨点不断敲打着玻璃，法瑞尔说这话时，声音清冷，好像雨水洗刷过的夏天。

查尔斯·卢西安诺下午才离开，带着他没谈成的毒品交易，柯林斯一个人待在房间里，感觉自己都要发霉。

法瑞尔敲门进来的时候，柯林斯正半靠在床头，他余光瞥见法瑞尔走进来，于是故意抖了抖手中的报纸，“《芝加哥论坛报》，看看这段，在写你呢，‘芝加哥黑道头子法瑞尔，在一些得力助手的帮助下，已经将业务延伸到贩卖私酒、赌博以及妓院上。法瑞尔常驻列克星敦酒店……’”

“病人不适合看这么多的文字。”法瑞尔夺走柯林斯手中的报纸。

“病人也应该时常出去走走。”柯林斯反驳道。

“不行，”法瑞尔拒绝，“你需要多休息。”

“你这样总让我感觉自己是位待产的孕妇。”柯林斯委屈地说。

“孕妇？”法瑞尔戳了戳柯林斯的小腹，在床上躺了一个多月，柯林斯肚子上已经有了一圈微小的赘肉。柯林斯撇撇嘴，拿起枕头扔向法瑞尔。

“好了，”法瑞尔接住枕头，说，“晚上我要和市长见面，你也一起来吗？”

法瑞尔从衣柜里挑出一套黑色西装，又拿出一条领带，递给柯林斯，他凑到柯林斯面前，神秘兮兮地请求道：“这是你送我的生日礼物，我想你能亲手为我戴上。”他的目光一刻也没有离开柯林斯，柯林斯只好同意。

他们离得很近，几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖，柯林斯只穿着一件衬衣，领口随意敞开着，从这个角度看去，可以很容易看到他白皙的脖颈与深刻的锁骨，显得他格外病弱与清瘦。

柯林斯细心地为他打好了领带，墨绿色，上面别了一支货真价实的红宝石领夹，“我早就知道它适合你。”柯林斯得意地笑着，拍了拍法瑞尔的胸口，脸上露出好看的酒窝，甜蜜如同糖果，这让法瑞尔总忍不住想要试探，看看这张脸上还会露出其他什么表情来。

于是在那一刻，法瑞尔猛然抓住了他的手腕。大概是由于受伤住院的缘故，柯林斯的手腕尤其纤细，骨骼支棱，脆弱不堪，法瑞尔牢牢抓住柯林斯的手腕，一步步靠近，漫天遍地的情意大口大口吞噬着空间的距离，柯林斯退无可退，整个人撞到了墙壁上。

柯林斯错愕地看着法瑞尔，房间里一片静寂，仿佛连呼吸声都没有。

“有时候真不想放你出去。”法瑞尔把柯林斯圈在怀里，半响，贴着耳朵说道，“只想把你捆在我身边，哪里也不去。”

“你已经拥有一切了。”柯林斯说，他整个人贴在墙上，手脚无措，有些不知该如何安放。

“我就是贪心。”法瑞尔说道，他鼻尖蹭了蹭柯林斯的耳朵和脸颊，然后抬起头来，与他对视，“十四岁生日那年，我的梦想是拥有十美分，再后来，是十美元。我想要房子，要权力，要利益，如今整个芝加哥都在我的运营之下，但是我曾经失去你……还好你回来了。”

柯林斯注视着法瑞尔，从深刻的眉眼，到挺立的鼻尖，嘴唇水润丰厚，下巴上一圈短短的胡茬，“法瑞尔。”他叫他的名字，声调略带微弱的喑哑。

“我在这。”法瑞尔说。

然而下一秒，却只见柯林斯轻轻扯着法瑞尔的领带，将他拉近，更近，空气静止，距离消失，呼吸交错。法瑞尔心脏剧烈跳动，等待着一个主动的亲吻，没想到的是，柯林斯嘴唇微张，伸出舌尖，在法瑞尔的嘴唇上舔了舔。

法瑞尔的眼神骤然起了变化，“你舔什么啊……”他低声说，嗓音甚至都变了样，“知道吗，柯林斯，你得为你的行为负点责任。”

柯林斯的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨红，他睫毛颤抖，眼角氤着水光，这样的表情使他终于真实了起来，不再苍白得如同雾气般随时会消散。柯林斯犹豫片刻，说道：“可是你和市长还有一个见面……”

“那就让他等着，”法瑞尔迫不及待地撤下领带，解开衣扣，他眼神死死锁定柯林斯，眼底如同风暴席卷，“就让他等着。”

 

注：这段台词部分来源于《大西洋帝国》

 

十二、夜曲

 

“在想什么？”法瑞尔柔声问道。

此时他们相拥躺在床上，面对面，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。落地窗外已经是深夜，月色淡薄，略有微风。房间内灯光不亮，一只小飞虫不知从哪个角落冒出来，在半空打了个转，扑扇翅膀落在床头灯明晃晃的灯罩上，像个黑点，一动不动，不一会又无声地飞走了，静悄悄隐没到黑暗里。

柯林斯稍微挪动了身子，换了个姿势，他全身酸痛，大腿根部黏黏腻腻，但是太累，他没有去洗澡。他侧身躺着，思维混沌，感觉整个人好像浮浮沉沉，知觉不甚明确，似乎还睡着了一小会，又似乎从未入眠。过去几个小时，他们在各种地方做爱，床上，地毯上，窗框边，肢体交缠，情绪交尾，泪水从眼角吻到唇间。法瑞尔把柯林斯摆成各种姿势，而柯林斯顺从地扭动着自己的腰肢。灭顶的快感淹没了他所有的神志，放大触感，放纵肉欲，虚化现实，剥离时间，柯林斯任由法瑞尔支配自己，迫切地把自己仅有的这份自由交付出去。

“在想什么？”柯林斯听见法瑞尔这样问道。他眨了眨眼睛，努力把思绪从漫无目的的妄想中拯救出来，他动动嘴唇，贴着法瑞尔小声回答说：“农场。”

法瑞尔笑笑：“半个晚上你就在想这个？”

“我已经很久没想过了。”柯林斯说，声音听起来有点委屈。

“农场。”法瑞尔重复，“你想要的话，我可以买下一个，几个都可以。”

柯林斯看向法瑞尔，他目光里仍旧带着困乏的睡意，以至于那模样甚至有几分朦胧的憨气，“不是那样的农场……”他这话说得慢吞吞，语调略微拖长，“我们去一个小镇，有平原的地方，建一个农场，或许是牧场，小小的，面积不用很大，远远看去郁郁葱葱一片，养一条狗，一群小羊。春天的时候给小羊剃毛，秋天我们去打草。到了深秋，苹果成熟，还可以去采摘水果，酿成美味的果酒。谷物成熟后，晒干堆在仓库里。还可以养几匹小马，小牛犊，每天去挤牛奶……”

柯林斯想起野心勃勃的托马斯·杜威，想起今天出现在这里的查尔斯·卢西安诺，内心揪成一团：“我们换一种生活，好不好？”

这不是他第一次这样请求法瑞尔，请求他放下权力，请求他远离硝烟。虽然曾经在医院里，法瑞尔给过他一个承诺，但口头上的语言并不会产生任何实际上的效果。多年来，柯林斯孤身一人在黑帮组织中艰难生存，他失去自我，失去身份，失去掌控命运的权力，苦难浮沉，无处可依。法瑞尔于他就像茫茫大草原上突然出现的篝火，他小心翼翼地贴近，拨弄，贪恋着这点柔情的温暖，但这毕竟太危险了，距离太近，稍有不慎便会化为灰烬。

法瑞尔抬起手，轻轻抚摩他鬓边的碎发，动作十分轻柔，好像一种抚慰，就在柯林斯以为他会拒绝的时候，法瑞尔回答说：“好，我答应你。”

法瑞尔揉揉他的头发，把他整个人搂到怀里，湿热的亲吻从耳廓滑落到脖颈，法瑞尔细细啃噬着柯林斯脖颈处那颗小小的黑痣，他含糊不清地问：“既然这样……那你是不是得做点什么？”

“别……”柯林斯只来得及吐出一个颤抖的音节，他紧张地咬着嘴唇，双手无处安放，只好牢牢怀抱住法瑞尔精实的腰，手指陷进大块大块繁复华丽的纹身里。法瑞尔不仅舔舐着他，甚至还用一只手握住了他下身最敏感的器官，极有技巧地上下拨弄。快感一波一波袭来，柯林斯闭上眼睛，下意识打开双腿，用力咬住法瑞尔的肩膀，不让自己发出一点声音。最后射出来的时候，他才终于从喉咙里发出一声幼兽般无辜的呜咽。

“好了，”最后，法瑞尔亲吻着柯林斯汗涔涔的额头，轻声说，“我骗你的，不用你做什么，睡吧，记得梦见我。”

在极度的疲惫与虚脱环绕下，柯林斯终于沉沉陷入梦乡。

 

市长选举的情况很不乐观，尽管法瑞尔花费了大量的人力财力，挨家挨户敲门威胁、恐吓、贿赂，要求市民们将选票投给现任市长“大钞票”汤普森，但最后竞选成功的仍旧是威廉·德弗，原芝加哥高级法院法官。

发表竞选演讲时，威廉·德弗一再强调强制实施禁酒令，严打政府官员腐败现象，这赢得了大部分芝加哥市民的好感，威廉·德弗对着话筒宣传道：“我的背后是众多联邦禁酒探员，他们是警界中的精英，不屈不挠的战士，当今时代的先锋，刚正不阿，不畏任何糖衣炮弹。现在，抢劫偷运私酒的人，偷卖私酒的人和非法啤酒小贩之间的游击战将会被粉碎，没有一个造私酒的人可以逃脱……强制实施禁酒令，我对芝加哥满怀希望！”

威廉·德弗所言并非空话，他上台后，警察们整天到处查封私酒厂，阻断走私渠道，行动迅速比艾略特·内斯更甚，法瑞尔手下的产业一再受损，甚至连列克星顿酒店都一度难以营业。

那天，法瑞尔提着一瓶酒从酒店门口走出，立刻被两名警察拦住：“非法持有私酒，先生，请跟我们走一趟吧。”

“我要求通知我的律师。”法瑞尔回答说。

一名警察从帽檐底下看了他一眼，不屑地回答道：“律师？等您到监狱里再联系吧，先生。”

法瑞尔来不及有所动作，直接被警察带走，关进了监狱里。那是一间多人牢房，里面关押的似乎都是临时等待审判的私酒贩，其中一个人向他友好地伸出手：“阿尔比·古尔德。”他自我介绍道。

“法瑞尔。”法瑞尔和他握手，但心里想的全是别的事。

似乎难得遇到这样一个讲礼节的狱友，阿尔比·古尔德兴致勃勃地谈起来：“我是做酒水生意的，批发商，抓我的时候身边恰好有一大批酒，差不多五箱，整整一周卖的量，我在地下室弄了个蒸馏室。”

“值得冒这个险吗？”法瑞尔这才把注意力放回到他身上，“有很多更简单赚钱的方法。”

阿尔比·古尔德哈哈大笑起来，他身材肥胖，笑起来时似乎因为缺氧，脸上涨得通红：“如果有，那是我还没发现，我说，你还吃这个吗？”他指了指狱警前半个小时送进来的面包。

法瑞尔皱皱眉头：“把发霉的乳酪涂在变质的面包上……这也称得上食物？”他无法想象接下来自己要过上这样的生活。

“看来你不常来这。”阿尔比·古尔德判断道。

法瑞尔点点头：“第一次，十八个小时了，他们也不让打个电话。”

“给我们吃的就已经很不错了。”阿尔比·古尔德拿起属于法瑞尔的那片发霉的面包，大口大口往嘴里塞，含糊地说道：“饿了什么都能吃……这里可是芝加哥，生活就是如此。”

生活，法瑞尔对这个词语并没有多少发言的权力，他移开目光，正要说些什么，只听见铁栏杆外面警卫大喊：“苏利文，古尔德，麦休还有提奈欧，到你们了。”

阿尔比·古尔德匆匆朝他摆手：“我走了，祝你好运老兄。其实面包味道真的不错。”

法瑞尔被带出来的时候，他的律师也早已赶到，“柯林斯先生及时通知了我，”律师说。

“他在哪？”法瑞尔问。

律师匆匆打开公文包：“柯林斯先生在酒店里，警察把那里搞得天翻地覆。您还是先和我谈谈这里发生了什么事情吧。”

那并不是一个大型的法庭，审判桌上也只有一位法官，环境嘈杂不堪，上一位被告才被匆匆带走，法瑞尔就立刻被喊了进来。出乎意料的是，站在原告席上的，正是艾略特·内斯。

艾略特·内斯清了清嗓子，挺直身体，眼睛死死锁定在法瑞尔身上，说道：“首先，要我说，法瑞尔先生是芝加哥头号贩酒嫌疑人，在之前的案件中，法瑞尔先生被控谋杀，敲诈，赌博，参与各种暴力事件，并多次违反禁酒令，在此，我请求对其处以两千美元的罚款与一年监禁。”

“什么，没有拦路抢劫吗？”法瑞尔小声说道，心里满是怒气。

律师赶忙接话：“法官大人，这些指控是无证据的，我的委托人法瑞尔先生在本次案件中只被起诉持有一品脱酒。”

法院不耐烦地敲响了木锤：“罚款五美元。”

艾略特·内斯匆忙翻阅着手中的文件：“法官大人，作为调查局禁酒探员，我有权利要求……”

然而法官很快打断了他：“内斯先生，我理解你想实现自己的人生意义，但不是在这间法庭，也不是利用这次案件，被告仅仅被起诉持有一品脱酒，他也只能获得相应的惩罚。如果有其他要求，您可以和新上任的市长详谈。”说完，他很快敲响了锤子，“下一个，案件编号US13706，美利坚合众国起诉阿尔伯特·伊萨克违反禁酒令第三章第二款……”房间很快又变得混乱起来。

法瑞尔交完罚款，安然无恙地走出了法庭，他整整衣领，对同样走出来的艾略特·内斯说：“内斯先生，我猜你最近过得并不开心，你知道，即使再把我拉进去一百次，我的账户上也少不了多少钱。”

然而艾略特·内斯只是回答道：“没关系，我只是执行法律，罚金定多少不是我的工作职责，看到你戴着手铐已经让我舒服多了。我迟早会让你进监狱，受到整个芝加哥乃至全国人民的审判，法瑞尔先生，请你记住这一点。”

法瑞尔只是笑：“如果你想用这次谈话来诱导我认罪的话还是省省吧，我是清白的，如果有任何问题，可以找我的律师。”

“这只是一次闲聊，没有任何笔录。”艾略特·内斯说，“你认识一位来自纽约的查尔斯·卢西安诺先生吗？”

“不认识。”法瑞尔说。

“你肯定认识。”艾略特·内斯说。

“那你还问什么。”

“他在芝加哥贩卖毒品，这件事情你知情吗？”

“真是个有趣的问题，”法瑞尔直视艾略特·内斯的眼睛，目光锐利，像是要把什么挖出来，他反问，“你认为我会回答吗？内斯先生，容我提醒，你是位禁酒探员，不是办案探员。”

法瑞尔当然不会回答这个问题，事实上，他一分一秒都不想与联邦探员打交道，回到酒店后，他把自己一个人关在办公室，连着抽了三根烟，房间里烟雾缭绕，每个角落都充斥着尼古丁辛辣的味道。直到傍晚，他才坐到办公桌前，拿起话筒，拨通了纽约卢西安诺的电话。

电话响了三次才被接起来，话筒那头正是卢西安诺本人。法瑞尔稍作寒暄，然后切入主题：“我同意不和大西洋城做酒水生意，说实在的，查尔斯，我打算退出芝加哥。”

“退出？”卢西安诺起了兴致，“这不像你。”

“也许是时候换一种生活了，去买个农场，照顾小马和牛犊，也是一种不错的日子。”法瑞尔说，“老实说，现在芝加哥我已经待不下去了，我打算把酒厂关闭，你如果想要在芝加哥做毒品生意，那随意，我已经帮不了什么忙。”

“我真的不知道你心里装着什么打算。”卢西安诺说，“但是，看在我们多年的交情，好吧，成交。”

 

 

芝加哥边境另一边的一个小镇，是伊利诺伊斯州的西塞罗，距离芝加哥市区仅十英里。西塞罗是一个仅仅住着四万人的安静社区，居住着工人阶层，东欧移民，对于大部分来说是一个体面的可以居住的地方，弗兰基·耶尔就曾经住在这里，甚至还开了家规模不大的赌场。

法瑞尔在西塞罗的霍桑酒店订下了长期的豪华套房，侍者的服务很到位，甚至还带着他们在酒店周围转了转，西塞罗小镇恰好举办集市，人流涌动，很是热闹。侍者介绍到：“蔬果店就在街口，而且如果两位经常去教堂，琴斯托霍瓦的圣玛丽教堂就在附近。集市会举办整整一周的时间，两位先生有时间可以过去转转，生活用品都能购买到。相信二位一定会喜欢这里。”

“我相信我们在这里会生活得非常愉快。”法瑞尔朝柯林斯眨眨眼，接着拿出现金交给侍者，“这是预付的一年房租。”

侍者朝他们恭敬地鞠躬：“法瑞尔先生，柯林斯先生，欢迎来到西塞罗。”

 

十三、梦乡

 

芝加哥的收尾工作做得很快，可以说是一夜之间，法瑞尔关闭了他手下管理的所有私酒厂，赌场，妓院，掐断了一切走私路线，仅仅保留了一些正当生意，比如花店、旅馆、服装店等。他那些得力助手们何去何从，柯林斯并没有过问，他潜意识觉得自己不应当干涉太多。西塞罗的生活平静得像条河，柯林斯把自己深深藏在水底。

但水面总有泛起涟漪的时候，在西塞罗，仍旧有人敢于挑战法瑞尔，那个人叫罗伯特·圣·约翰，是《西塞罗论坛报》的创办人之一，也不知道他是有勇还是无谋，竟然敢于公然在报纸上点评法瑞尔的所作所为。柯林斯仍旧保持着每天看报的习惯，那天早上，他读到这篇文章时，惊讶得险些把牛奶洒在了上面，接着，他装作什么也没有发生的样子，匆匆把报纸揉成一团，丢进垃圾箱里，但法瑞尔还是知道了这个消息。

法瑞尔的脸色并不好看，柯林斯暗自揣摩着他的想法，在一旁劝解道：“你没有必要树立那么多的敌人，相信我，他只是一个无名小卒，法瑞尔，你没必要花时间去对付他。”柯林斯这样说道，但是背地里还是偷偷收购了那家报社，法瑞尔并不知情。

这是一个美好的夏日的清晨，西塞罗小镇上的居民已经早早开始了一天的生活，柯林斯从睡梦中醒来，打了个哈欠，伸了一个长长的懒腰，微风鼓动着窗帘，他只听见窗外居民们的声音轻飘又热闹。

法瑞尔在他额头上印下一个吻，说：“早安，亲爱的。”

法瑞尔原计划今天外出，和一位老朋友见面，至于聊些什么，法瑞尔没有说，“这是一个秘密，”他对柯林斯解释，“你肯定会喜欢。”

他们吃过早餐，就出发前往约定见面的地点，中途需要穿过一条路，路边堆着各种生意、推车和摊贩，是侍者向他们介绍过的西塞罗为期一周的集市。整条街道路不宽，路面扬尘，临时搭起的布棚下售卖着各种棉织品、毯子、毛线袜。笨重的日用五金制品码在地上，旁边是一筐筐鸡蛋和干酪，母鸡咯咯叫着，从鸡笼里伸出脖子。人群挤来挤去，法瑞尔和柯林斯并肩而行，不时放慢步子。法瑞尔一转头，发现柯林斯不知何时竟然落在了身后。柯林斯在小摊上买了两支大大的棉花糖，他拿起一支塞到法瑞尔手里，朝他眨眨眼睛，说道：“在布鲁克林的时候我在糖果店打工，你知道的，糖果店的老爷爷对我很好，于是我总能吃到很多糖，水果味，奶油味，但是棉花糖只有街边的小贩才会卖。”

说话间，柯林斯已经飞快消灭了手中的棉花糖，他看看法瑞尔：“你倒是吃呀。”

法瑞尔蹙着眉头，犹豫地咬了一口，大束的雪白几乎遮住了他整张脸，柯林斯哈哈大笑起来。

路上柯林斯还跑去射了飞镖，背景是旧报纸糊的墙面，一个大大的铅字标题露出来，上面写着《真相或谎言？》。一匹骆驼被拴在墙边，等待着游客花钱合照，“骆驼会咬人吗？”柯林斯问。一个小男孩匆匆跑过，不小心低头撞在法瑞尔身上，他嘴里嘟囔着抱歉，抬头一看，险些被法瑞尔那张凶狠的脸吓得掉出眼泪来，柯林斯赶忙安慰他。街边的照相师拉住他们，“先生们，带着孩子出来玩吗？来合影吧，只要五十美分，世事多变，只有照片才能留下美好的回忆。”那个人穿着黑色西服，戴着一顶夸张的黑色礼帽，把小男孩拉到一张粗糙的背景布前，“两位先生站在两侧，可以亲密一些。”他把脑袋塞进一块布料后面，眼睛盯着取景框，一手拉住绳索：“先生们，看镜头。”他说着，没看到法瑞尔在背后悄悄握住了柯林斯的手。机器上方顿时冒出一阵烟雾，定格了那一个瞬间。很多年以后，当法瑞尔再次看到那张照片，他才注意到，照片里的自己在注视着镜头，而柯林斯却是侧着脸，目光看向他。但那时候已经过去太久了，很多年，照片磨损，光线不清，只留下一个大致的轮廓，年迈的法瑞尔弯下腰，捡起照片，叠成两折，偷偷藏在胸前。

西塞罗并不大，他们一路走到中央广场，广场挨着湖，旁边是一栋巨大的综合性建筑，同时经营着旅馆、饭店、酒馆、服装店，主妇们挎着篮筐匆匆从店铺里走出来，带着孩子挤来挤去。当地最著名的圣特蕾莎医院也坐落在一旁，发传单的孩子们抱着一叠印刷物走来走去叫喊着，这里是西塞罗市民最聚集的地方。

“法瑞尔先生！”不远的地方，一个身材矮胖，穿着一身浅灰色西装的中年男人向他们招手，小步跑了过来。

“亲爱的巴克斯特，”法瑞尔给了他一个结实的拥抱，熟络地寒暄起来，“你这个老家伙，最近怎么样？嗯？还不错？听说你换了工作。”

“是的，换了工作，”巴克斯特掏出手绢，擦擦额头，他这人大眼睛，厚眼睑，嘴唇有些瘪，但是话不少，他说，“我最近在卖收音机。”他放下手绢，叠了两折塞回胸前的口袋里，又抬起头看向法瑞尔身后的柯林斯，“怎么，法瑞尔，不介绍一下吗？”

柯林斯朝他伸出手，“柯林斯。”他自我介绍道。

“是我最重要的朋友。”法瑞尔补充。

巴克斯特和他握手，“很高兴见到你，该死，我忘记带名片出来，真是失礼。”他朝法瑞尔点点头，“换了新的工作，还没来得及打印新名片。”

“你现在不卖餐具了吗？”法瑞尔问。

“不，我现在在美国无线电公司工作，那是一个报道世界发展变化的官方电台，有更多工资可以赚，工作环境更好，悄悄告诉你，我最近认识一个漂亮的姑娘……”巴克斯特开始滔滔不绝起来，他兴奋地挥舞着双手，不时摆出一个奇怪的姿势，好像舞台上表演的小丑。

法瑞尔耐心听他说完，但眼神一直黏在柯林斯身上。柯林斯似乎对这个谈话没有多大兴趣，法瑞尔看见柯林斯领着小男孩在广场上四处闲逛，广场边就是湖，水面柔和地起起伏伏，柯林斯倚着栏杆，半低着头和男孩聊着什么，喜悦的情绪在周身蔓延，微风吹起他额头前细碎的金发，在阳光下显得斑驳而耀眼。大概是眼前的景色是如此平和，他开始不着边际地想起了以前的一些事情，他想起初到芝加哥，被警察追得灰头土脸无处藏身，他想起在托里奥手下，生意不顺的日子整天挨骂，他想起枪林弹雨，血腥气息，人命如纸，他一步一步爬到今天的位置，如此漫长又如此艰难，眨眼间恍如隔世，竟然依旧是柯林斯在他身边。

柯林斯似乎也捕捉到了他的目光，远远望过来，露出一个好看的笑。小男孩很快找到了父母，挥着小手和柯林斯告别，柯林斯双手插在口袋里，慢悠悠走了回来，法瑞尔顺着口袋悄悄捏了捏他的手。

巴克斯特终于结束了他的讲话：“……所以，我们现在正在约会。抱歉，话有点多，一谈到她我就收不住，您今天约我见面是为了什么来着，农场？”

柯林斯微微睁大了眼睛。法瑞尔挠挠他的掌心说：“是的，听说你的家族在西塞罗拥有一大片农场和果园，我想买下它。”

“农场……哦，是的，那片农场，”巴克斯特拍了下自己光秃秃的脑门，“您确定想收购它吗？我们是老朋友，法瑞尔先生，我和您讲实话，最近好几年它都经营不善，我已经很久没去过，恐怕它不能为您带去很大的收益。”

“但它确实很不错，对不对？面积不小，地理位置也合适，如果你的家族愿意，我出多少钱都可以。”法瑞尔说。

“当然，当然可以，”巴克斯特忙不迭回答，“我可以打电话……不，我晚上回去当面沟通一下，这应该不难，家里已经没几个人愿意照料它了。如果您……”

巴克斯特又一次打开了话匣，法瑞尔贴到柯林斯耳朵边，小声和他咬耳朵：“事情谈成后，我们可以改天去看看，雇几个人手，它很快就会焕然一新，以后我们就在农场里，养几匹小马驹……”法瑞尔注视着柯林斯的眼睛，那是一双多么漂亮的眼睛，瞳孔深邃，湛蓝而透彻，闪耀着夺目的光芒。

但突然间，光芒熄灭了，周遭猛然亮了起来，像燃起熊熊大火，法瑞尔突然意识到危险的降临，他骤然转过头去，身旁的酒店轰然爆炸，时间仿佛在分秒间定格，酒店建筑正在以肉眼可及的速度迅速解体，砖石瓦砾就像炸弹一般携裹着火焰四射炸裂，周围的人纷纷尖叫起来，危急时刻，法瑞尔所能做出的唯一动作，就是猛然向前扑倒在地，紧紧护住身下的柯林斯。天呐！他不能再次失去他了。

 

时间仿佛过去了很久，法瑞尔醒来的时候已经在医院里，周遭的世界已经变了样子。他躺在病床上，头痛得仿佛被火车轨道碾过，嘴里有一股咸丝丝的腥气，有那么一会，除了一阵仿佛经历过长途旅行的疲惫之外，他的头脑一片空白，然而，意识很快恢复了，他挣扎着坐起身来，耳边立刻响起了嘈杂刺耳的忙音。柯林斯，他想起这个名字，柯林斯，他捂着脑袋，叫出了声，医生立刻围了上来：“您感觉怎么样，先生？”

法瑞尔低头看着自己的双手，顿时一阵晕眩，他根本什么都看不清，耳朵嗡嗡作响，浑身痛得就像骨折，特别是头部，更是痛得厉害，仿佛有一根钉子在脑海深处肆意搅动，他晃了晃身子，继而扶住床边，“柯林斯呢？”他问。

“他说的是和他一起的那位金色头发的患者。”有医生在旁边提醒。

“柯林斯呢？他怎么了！！！”法瑞尔狠狠抓住医生的衣领，他额前一缕头发散落下来，眼眶有些微红，是一个极其不稳定的状态，医生赶忙按住他：“听着，先生，你头部受到重创，现在需要休息，我马上给你开鸦片酊，那可能还会引起头痛，不过疗效很好，你需要时间慢慢康复，好好休息，好吗？”

“我不在乎什么该死的头痛，”法瑞尔说，头晕更加严重了，他拼命晃了晃头，跌坐在病床上，床板发出一阵声响，“柯林斯呢？我要见他。”

柯林斯的情况很好，法瑞尔替他挡住了大部分伤害，只是头上被不明物体击中，留下了一道伤口，并不严重，稍加处理就能出院。他穿着一件简单的白衬衣，在外面打了几个电话，花了一根烟的时间，很明显这次爆炸是针对法瑞尔，他认为自己有必要向托马斯·杜威问问情况。然而杜威对这次事件竟也意外的感兴趣，他说：“你认为是我想要杀了他？不，孩子，他活着入狱才是我可以利用的政绩，不过，当然，不是所有人都这么想，我想最新上任的市长可能对此知情。我好奇的是，听说前阵子法瑞尔突然消失，独自一人离开了芝加哥，你怎么还会在他身边？”

柯林斯夹着烟的手猛然一顿，他抬起头，目光警惕地向四周望了一圈，然后把话筒换了只手，烟头的灰烬掉落在地面，他含糊地说：“我怀疑他并非确实想要退出黑帮……”

“确实，”杜威想了想，说，“西塞罗距离芝加哥太近，你盯着他，他有什么动作记得及时向我报告。另外，注意安全。”

“我会的，杜威先生。”柯林斯说，随即挂断了电话。

柯林斯还没靠近法瑞尔的病房，就听见他在大发脾气，拒绝进食，拒绝用药，向医生粗鲁地大喊大叫，柯林斯急匆匆碎步小跑进去：“法瑞尔。”

听到熟悉的声音，法瑞尔才平静下来。他看着柯林斯，柯林斯头上一侧贴了块纱布，漂亮的头发被剪去一块，搞得七扭八歪，法瑞尔摸摸他的头发，说：“你抽烟了。”

柯林斯歪头：“你不喜欢？”

法瑞尔说：“病人不能抽烟。”

“我很好。”柯林斯说。

“嗯，”法瑞尔发出闷闷的声音，然后露出一个微笑，“这次我没有让你受伤。”他陈述着，又补充，“以后也不会，只要有我在，永远都不会。”

柯林斯挠挠他的掌心，“我知道。”他说。

但事情并未就此结束，事情没过几天，他们准备开车前往巴克斯特家族的农场，途中柯林斯执意买一束鲜花，“对待女士要有一定的礼节。”他说。柯林斯在花店里挑挑选选，这耽误了一点时间，接着，还没等他们走到车前，那辆新买的帕卡德就在他们面前猛然炸开。

这实实在在惹恼了法瑞尔，他尚未恢复的脑震荡更加使他暴躁易怒，剧烈的头痛，无处不在的杂音，刹那的幻觉，仿佛一次次置身于爆炸中央。柯林斯试图安抚他，使他镇定，因为他们不可能对抗芝加哥警方。但柯林斯的劝解丝毫不起效果。法瑞尔咬牙切齿地说道：“一无所知并不会让情况好转，”他几乎是一字一句，额头青筋暴起，眼神迸发出滔天的恨意，“要么我杀他们，要么他们杀我，不管你怎么想，柯林斯，我没有退路。”

不管怎样，到了年底，法瑞尔已经召回人手，通过金钱和暴力等种种手段，成功控制了西塞罗，帮助市长克莱哈赢得选举。下一步，他计划回到芝加哥。

 

十四、尘埃

 

生活中似乎总是存在着这样一个隐秘的规则：一个人的生命中出现了某种情形，目的是把事情引向结局或者做出某种行动。*

当迪安·奇罗出现时，柯林斯就预感到了这一点。

那时他们已经回到芝加哥，再次回去并不难，尤其对于法瑞尔而言。他离开芝加哥时，特地通知了查尔斯·卢西安诺，这是法瑞尔留下的伏笔，而卢西安诺确实不出他的意料在芝加哥大肆贩卖毒品，这样的行为又一再降低了市民们对于新任市长的信任，于是，在法瑞尔的支持下，上一任市长“大钞票”汤普森又一次走马上任。

长期处于这种混乱环境中的人，往往很难记清时间，就好像盲人很难注意到光线的变化。时间飞速流走，夹杂着谎言、背叛、踟蹰，转眼就到了第二年。

“大钞票”汤普森在礼堂中发表就任演讲，他站在台上，声音清晰而洪亮，上身微微前倾，一手放在铺着绿色台面呢的讲台上，另一手在空气中缓缓挥动。托马斯·杜威坐在台下，身穿黑色大衣，一动不动，面色是让人捉摸不透的平静，整个大堂里几乎座无虚席，仅有几个特定的座位空着。市长下台后，接着便是杜威发言，出于礼貌地，市长朝他欠欠身，但姿态略微僵硬。如果你是第一次听到杜威的演讲，就很难不相信他就是威信的化身，他是那样的热情洋溢，铿锵自信，声音抑扬顿挫，掷地有声，像是钟声在礼堂里回荡。

柯林斯屈肘托腮地坐在一群记者中央，这样的场面给他一种熟悉而陌生的感觉，他已经离开那种场合太久，久到难以分清自己的身份和立场。他代替法瑞尔出席汤普森的这次演讲，同时也是为了和托马斯·杜威见面。“事情很快就能结束了，”没人的地方，杜威朝他眨眨眼，说，“你回去后，会有人和你接头。”

“禁酒探员？”柯林斯点着烟，问。

“不，我们不能和他们合作，杜威说，“我以为你明白这一点。”

“那么汤普森？”柯林斯歪头瞥了一眼市长。

“如果我们只选好人，那就不会有领袖。”杜威说。

柯林斯吸了口烟，点点头，他的脸色有些疲倦，“进警局的时候，我一直坚信我们从事的是正义的事业，但现在我发现这越来越难。”

杜威笑笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“禁酒只是幼稚的道德观点，私酒产业也同样支撑着芝加哥的经济，我们撒大网捕大鱼，这很难，我知道，但我相信你，柯林斯，你是我见过的最好的警员，你是警界的骄傲。那群意大利人，爱尔兰人，他们只是表面上强势，实际上只是发酒疯，回去吧，孩子，我需要你。”

 

 

法瑞尔回到芝加哥后，手下的人马不算是重新洗牌，也多少换了一批新面孔。迪安·奇罗就是在这个时候得到柯林斯的注意的。他知道在黑帮里做事的规矩，帮助法瑞尔处理了几个有心背叛的伙计，为自己开了个好头。当着众人的面，法瑞尔赞扬了他的能力，最后说：“做得不错，小子，以后有什么关心的事情，有什么需要，如果我不在的话，你可以找这个人。”法瑞尔指指柯林斯。迪安·奇罗热情地点点头，和他们握手：“我保证我会认真对待工作，履行职责，先生。”

迪安·奇罗其实长得不错，是个标准的绅士模样，眼睛是淡灰色，头发向后梳得整整齐齐，身上的衬衫马甲一尘不染，丝毫不见褶皱，不像是被生活所迫。当一次在仓库外聊天时，柯林斯问起他为什么选择加入黑帮，迪安·奇罗垂下视线，叹了口气，面色忧愁地说：“失手杀了一个人，我需要找个出路。”这听起来是一个很靠得住的理由，当时柯林斯并没有多想。

此时柯林斯坐在街边的长椅上，眺望着分外朴素、恬静的中央公园。深秋的阳光格外和煦，光线五彩纷呈，有些市民们——柯林斯猜测可能是无业者，工厂主，或者来自外地无所事事的有钱人，在这个季节里往往会扛着躺椅来到公园的草坪上，在那里看报、打盹、晒太阳，悠闲度日。他们身下是淡绿色和淡黄色的草坪，身旁是橡木、悬铃木以及池塘。

柯林斯似乎从未享受过这样的深秋，阳光灿烂，静谧颐和，花匠将气味扑鼻的败草和腐叶扫成一堆烧掉，年轻的姑娘们牵着大狗在草地上遛弯，似乎完全不关心周遭究竟发生着什么，只有在《芝加哥日报》语句铿锵且掷地有声的文章里，他们才偶尔一瞥现实的真相。

一个男人走到柯林斯面前停下，柯林斯侧过脸，以一种审视的脸色对着他。“迪安·奇罗，”柯林斯叙述道，“来自爱荷华州阿特金斯，做过四年销售，两年的兼职邮递员。”

迪安·奇罗在长椅的另一头坐下：“迈克·马龙，我的真实姓名，过去的经历我没有说谎，只不过，现在是一名国税局职员。”

“托马斯·杜威先生吩咐我来和你接头。”接着，迈克·马龙补充道，“不过……”他的语调突然转了个弯，以一种好奇、轻快的声音说道，“没想到竟然是你。”他从口袋里掏出一个东西，递给柯林斯，“有一样东西我一直带在身上，我觉得你肯定会感兴趣。”

柯林斯接过来，瞬间，他感到周身一阵寒冷，落在他手里的，是当初他在迪恩·奥班尼手下做事时，突然不见了的账本。那时还是去年二月，阴差阳错地，由于法瑞尔对奥班尼出手，他才得以时隔多年和法瑞尔再次见面，没想到时光流转一晃如今，一年就像过去了一辈子。

“怎么在你手里？”柯林斯问。

“布格斯·莫兰从你那里偷拿了它，”迈克·马龙说道，“他早就怀疑你的身份，于是找人去鉴定你的笔迹，最后，它就落到了我手里。”

“布格斯·莫兰已经死了。”柯林斯冷静地说。

“是的，我知道，”迈克·马龙点点头，他伸了个懒腰，做出一副惬意的表情，“多好的天气！要我说，你得改掉在每个g后面打圈的习惯，当然，现在这也无关紧要了，一个账本而已，一团废纸，不过我得感谢它给了我新的灵感，这也是我这次来找你的目的，柯林斯探员，你在法瑞尔身边这么久……肯定能接触到他的账本，是不是？”

柯林斯的表情变得迷惑起来，“你说的没错，这的确是一个很好的调查途径，但是，我只是法瑞尔身边一个不起眼的助手，身份卑微，我能接触到什么呢？”柯林斯摊手，“你应该清楚，一直以来管理法瑞尔财务的人是弗兰克·尼迪，外人很难插手。”

“杜威先生告诉我说你的卧底工作开展得不错。”迈克·马龙不太相信柯林斯的说辞。

柯林斯绞手，神色不安地说：“这话也说得没错，但也仅仅是暂时没有被发觉而已，杜威先生心高气傲，他总不会在别人面前承认他的失败。”

迈克·马龙眼睛盯着在草地上玩耍的孩子们，从鼻腔里发出一个声响，算是一个回应，他没想过和他接头的会是眼前这样一个无能的人。

柯林斯继续说道：“不过，既然你来了，我的工作也会顺利很多，以后如果有什么线索，我一定会及时通知你，扳倒法瑞尔的黑帮帝国也是指日可待的事情，这项工作太危险，随时可能会丢掉性命，我早就不想干了。”柯林斯快速说道，语气十分不耐烦。

迈克·马龙卓有兴趣地打量着他，好像这才是第一次见面：“我以为你至少很有勇气。”

“形势所迫。”柯林斯说，“我毫无建树，只想回去，在这里一分一秒我都不想多待。”

“那祝我们合作顺利。”迈克·马龙说，他的声音里略微带着笑意，“如果事情早日成功……想必杜威先生也会宽恕你。”

“宽恕，是的，祝我们合作顺利。”柯林斯戴上帽子，站起身离开了。

 

 

柯林斯并没有直接回家，他在街道上闲逛，路过咖啡馆、图书馆、服装店、股票市场，路面积水的小巷，到了夜里，他才回到法瑞尔的宅院，疲惫地坐在红色长毛绒面的沙发上，客厅昏暗，他没有开灯，只是静静坐在黑暗里。

到了夜里，气温渐凉，外面开始下雨。

法瑞尔回来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象，柯林斯一个人蜷缩在沙发上，眼睛闭着，眉头紧蹙，似乎是睡着了，法瑞尔轻手轻脚地走过去，给他披上一条毛毯，蹲在一边看着他。不知道为什么，这个样子的柯林斯看起来就像一只幼犬，法瑞尔突然想把他塞进口袋里。

这时候，柯林斯睁开了眼。“怎么在这里睡？”法瑞尔吻上他的额头，轻声问道。

“我白天去见了一个人。”柯林斯蹭蹭法瑞尔的额头，说。

“谁？”法瑞尔问。

“一个以前的朋友，”柯林斯说，“他告诉我最近国税局在芝加哥查得很紧。”

“国税局？我从没交过税。”法瑞尔说，“买房子、买店面我都是委托他人经手，国税局查不到什么。”

“弗兰克·尼迪还在监狱里？”柯林斯问。

“费城的摩亚门森监狱，我很好奇他们怎么把他关到了那里，我们的政治人脉根本够不到。”法瑞尔说。

“你的账本呢？”柯林斯问。

“当然是在我手里。”法瑞尔说。

“烧掉它们，”柯林斯说，他的情绪突然变得有些激动，“以后就用脑子记，我们不能让国税局查到把柄。你知道他们的厉害，法瑞尔，我不希望你被……”

“好了，”法瑞尔揉揉他的头发，“放心，没事的，你知道吗，国税局几年前就来过。”

柯林斯眉毛一跳。

“他们突袭了我的一个赌场，缴获了一本总账，上面还有我的签名。……你猜结果怎么样？我直接闯进门去，在那群职员面前拍下三万元的保释金，然后大大方方离开。柯林斯，别这么紧张，放轻松，嗯？我们回房间休息，好好睡一觉。”

 

 

情报收集是联邦调查局探员的贸易市场，和不同的人建立关系，从而获得情报，建立蓝图，从而思考该下怎样的捕鼠夹，让不法之徒无路可逃。柯林斯懂得这些，当然，他也懂得如何利用情报来对付敌人。

法瑞尔在芝加哥的生意还没展开多久，他的主要业务又一次接二连三受到了打击，并且不是艾略特·内斯所为，因为根据艾略特·内斯大张旗鼓的个性，他一定会把自己每一次打击法瑞尔的成果刊登在报纸上，法瑞尔敏锐地察觉到，他的手下里出现了叛徒。

那天，法瑞尔在列克星顿酒店举办了一次聚餐，出席的人员不少，包括他那位才智过人的助手保罗·里卡，以及司机托尼·阿尔卡多，最近很得信任的迪安·奇罗，还有几名熟面孔，大家先后落座，在餐桌上随随便便谈话，就像是一家人坐在一起。每个手下都是法瑞尔亲自挑选的，并且都对他忠心耿耿。保罗·里卡在法瑞尔耳边说了些什么，法瑞尔笑笑，很认真地倾听。

就餐中途，法瑞尔放下刀叉，用餐巾擦擦嘴，站起身，说道：“感谢你们的出席。”

众人纷纷放下刀叉，仔细聆听着法瑞尔的发言。

法瑞尔环视一周，继续说道：“你们都在场对我意义非凡，因为对我来说我们是一家人，而家人之间最重要的就是忠诚，多年以来，我们经历过很多，比以前任何时候都要强大，因为我们团结在一起。所以当我发现手下有个人对我不忠，背着我给警方传递消息……我很愤怒，朋友们，我很愤怒，因为没有什么事情，会比忠诚更重要。”

迪安·奇罗，也就是迈克·马龙，吃惊地睁大眼睛，他看着法瑞尔，那样子就像是刚刚意外地被人猛击了一下，他的脸上立刻挤出一丝惊惶的微笑。

这时，只见托尼·阿尔卡多一手拎起他随身不离的球棒，在众人的惊呼之中狠狠挥向了迈克·马龙，一下接着一下，直到他倒在地上，满脸鲜血，再也没有动弹。

“信任，信念，忠诚，这是罗马帝国的根基。”法瑞尔看着倒地的迈克·马龙，平静地说，“他瞒着我，和我的敌人打交道，这就是下场……请大家继续就餐吧。”

 

 

时间拧回到一天前，柯林斯再次和迈克·马龙见面，在一家咖啡厅的角落里，一棵装饰用的树木后面，柯林斯透露给他一个关于法瑞尔购买房产相关的人员名单，“他买房产没有用自己的名字，”柯林斯注意着四周，小声说，“他都是委托他人购买，你可以去查一查，也许会有突破。”

迈克·马龙看了看纸条，点点头，说：“没想到你能查到的还不少。”

柯林斯冲他微微一笑，露出浅浅的酒窝，接着，他用很低，但是清晰的声音一字一字说道：“你不了解我，迈克，我从不祈求宽恕。”

迈克·马龙一时没明白他的意思，于是拧着眉头坐在那里，看着柯林斯离开。

此时此刻，餐桌前，在众人惊恐的眼神中，柯林斯面色平静，他从容地擦了擦脸，就是这样，柯林斯想，他无法逃避这个任务，但是可以谎话连篇，因为死者才是最好的答案，终极而永久，柯林斯已经不可能悬崖勒马，于是只能从悬崖边冲下去，义无反顾，头破血流。

迈克·马龙也许在某种立场上是个朋友，但国税局太危险了，柯林斯再清楚不过，他明白那些被国税局告上法庭的人的下场，柯林斯想，他得尽可能保住法瑞尔，从国税局的手下。这很矛盾，但足够真实。因此，柯林斯透露消息给迈克·马龙，让他顺理成章地被发现，成为法瑞尔手下的亡魂。

那天晚上，他和法瑞尔回到家，他们再次睡在一起，肉体交缠间，柯林斯突然想起那天在中央公园看到的那棵树。

他想起曾经在哪本书里看到过一个说法，也许人和树是一个道理，越是想上升到高处和亮处，他的根系就越需要向土地里面扎，向下面，向暗处，向深处，向罪恶的地方*。柯林斯想自己已经身负罪恶，而法瑞尔就是阳光。

柯林斯随着激烈的冲撞晃动着腰肢，他和法瑞尔接吻，眼泪从眼角滑落到耳边。

“……怎么了？”法瑞尔突然停下来，“弄疼你了？”

“不，”柯林斯说，他微微喘着气，眼角泛红，“没有，你可以再……粗暴一点，我不介意。”柯林斯咬着嘴唇，迎合着法瑞尔所有的入侵，但这没用，不论感情潮汐再汹涌，不论肉体接触再炽热，陌生与隔阂都永远无法消解。

柯林斯突然感到孤独。他周围确实有什么东西结束了，他可以闲耗，可以拖延，可以不马上服从上级下达的命令，但是不能逃避它。

一切行为都是徘徊，一切语言都是遁词，感情在生活面前不堪一击，柯林斯明白自己不可能轻易逃走，他无比清楚地明白，如果他继续如此逃避下去，那么等待他的将是一场致命的灾难。他知道他必须要去面对了，总有这么一天。

 

*注1：出自《伪装成独白的爱情》

注2：出自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》

 

十五、宣判

 

地下室空间不大，屋顶不高，挨挨挤挤站满了人，空气里散发着酒精、汗水和呼喊的狂热，房间正中，围栏里，两名黑人拳击手裸着上身，戴着拳套，在台上盘桓，谁都没有立刻抢攻。

法瑞尔站在围栏外欣赏着这次黑市拳击赛，他穿着一身黑色西装，扣子解着，里面是白色衬衣，墨绿色领带，领带夹闪闪发亮。擂台上的比赛正在进行，一名选手试探几下，都被另一个人轻松躲了过去。

阿诺德·罗斯坦站在一旁，端着酒杯，头上顶着礼帽，领口处戴着他那标志性的红色领结。台上的攻势猛烈起来，一名拳击手看准空隙，一个箭步冲上去，一记狠拳击中了对手的鼻子，逼得对方连连退后，倒在围栏上，鼻子很快流出了血。

“生活就像赌博，”阿诺德·罗斯坦摇晃着酒杯，说，“有时候赚大钱，有时候一无所获，有时候几周，有时候几个月都是如此，此时我选择不去下注，因为压根就没有胜算，所以我等待，制定计划，韬光养晦，一旦看到机会，就会果断下注。”

一年前，阿诺德·罗斯坦听从柯林斯的建议，代替法瑞尔入狱。法瑞尔花高价为他请了可靠的律师，于是，没到一年，阿诺德·罗斯坦就已提前释放，出狱后，享受着法瑞尔承诺给他的巨大的分红利益。

擂台上，两个拳击手再次缠在一起，一人小心试探后挥拳猛攻，雨点般的拳头砸在另一个人身上，发出沉闷的声响，对手像一阵旋风似的倒了下去。

“……对付艾略特·内斯其实不难，人越多越可能出错，我们不需要一支军队，我们只需要耐心和机遇。”阿诺德·罗斯坦说，“请原谅我这个老头子的多嘴多舌，对于那个迈克·马龙，你的行事就太过于冲动了点，虽然我们不清楚他的背景，但杀死和警方有关的人，于你而言百害无一利。”

“他既然敢到我这里来，肯定早就料到了有这个下场。艾略特·内斯也是如此，他既然敢大摇大摆地查封我的仓库，还把酒箱装上卡车运到我的酒店楼下，最后他引火烧身，难道还算我的责任吗？”法瑞尔毫不在意地说道，声音里带着几分戏谑。

“纵火太危险，”阿诺德·罗斯坦说，“怎么这几件事你没有让你那位朋友去做？”

法瑞尔一时没明白。

“柯林斯。”阿诺德·罗斯坦提醒，“你那位聪明的兄弟，恕我直言，他做事比你谨慎得多。”

法瑞尔的目光闪了闪，侍者为他斟酒，他端起酒杯，似乎不愿多说：“火烧到我身上就足够了，事情的性质不一样，我不想让他再见到血光。”

最后，法瑞尔与阿诺德·罗斯坦碰杯：“敬未来。”

阿诺德·罗斯坦说得没错，对付艾略特·内斯，其实只需要一个机遇。法瑞尔买通了电话局，吩咐手下随时监听着艾略特·内斯的座机，一天，他终于收到了消息，艾略特·内斯给报社打电话，说要突袭法瑞尔名下最大的一个酒厂，他兴奋地请记者们随行。

法瑞尔很快做好了一切准备。那天，当艾略特·内斯带领一众随行人物到达酒厂的时候，里面竟空空如也，什么也没有。那是一种十分窘迫的场景，身后的记者抓住机会，纷纷举起手中的相机，闪光灯瞬间成片亮起。艾略特·内斯站在众人面前，对着空旷的仓库，面色活像一个烧坏了的酱茄子。“别拍了！”他发起脾气，怒吼道，“都滚开！”

这件事明显给他的禁酒事业造成了极为糟糕的影响，“去空仓库找私酒？你还不如去沼泽地抓酒贩。”他的同事这样讥讽他。很多人不知道的是，作为一名声名显赫的禁酒探员，艾略特·内斯其实也是一名酒鬼，他嗜酒如命。被这次失败打击后，他一蹶不振，再也没去找法瑞尔的麻烦。事实上，多年以后，他更是因酒精中毒而去世。到了那个时候，媒体们才想起世界上还曾经有一个叫艾略特·内斯的禁酒探员。

时间大约过了一个月，托尼·阿尔卡多询问法瑞尔，是否需要将电话局那边的线撤掉，他们已经不再需要电话局的帮助。法瑞尔站在办公室的窗边，看着窗外形形色色，进入酒店的人络绎不绝，想起什么似的，他说：“等等，你给电话局多送点钱，我需要知道从这个酒店里打出去的每一个电话。”

托尼·阿尔卡多应了一声，正要离开，法瑞尔又叫住了他，“等一下，”法瑞尔突然侧过脸，眼睛盯着他的贴身保镖，半张面孔隐藏在阴影里，补充道，“包括其他每个重要酒店、赌场、妓院的座机……还有我的私宅。”

“好的，我记住了，先生。”托尼·阿尔卡多回答道，脊背挺得僵直。

法瑞尔似乎还想说什么，他吸了口烟，吐出一圈烟雾，最终还是什么也没说，挥手让托尼·阿尔卡多离开。

大约是钱给得足够，电话局效率很高，很快，几页通话记录就被打印在纸上，呈递在法瑞尔面前。“这是您吩咐的最近三个月的通话记录，非常全面。”托尼·阿尔卡多说。

法瑞尔点点头，实际上他也不太指望能从通话记录中查出什么，再加上那段时间事情繁多，于是那叠纸就一直摆在办公桌上。

 

 

柯林斯感到焦虑，焦虑来源于失去真正的身份，他已经脱离了生活的安全范畴，如同在云雾中行走，每一步都悬在半空，不踏实，没有着落，好像很快就要失去自己。只要事情一天没有结束，他就只能生活在伪装里。

天气逐渐转凉，柯林斯腹部的伤口又开始疼痛起来，这大概已经成为了永恒的身体烙印，无时无刻不在提醒着他形势的紧迫，迈克·马龙已死，艾略特·内斯也不再出现，法瑞尔已经在他黑帮帝国的道路上越走越远，同时，关于他犯罪的部分证据，也从柯林斯手里源源不断被传送出去，下一个会是谁？柯林斯站在洗手池前，看着镜子里面色苍白的自己。

那是气温很低的一天，夜里，柯林斯裹着大衣，戴上毡帽，走到街上去给联邦调查局打电话，他知道托马斯·杜威不可能放开自己，于是他再次尝试申请调职。无论如何，怎样都好，离开这里。

他走过两条街，穿过中央公园，路过一间教堂，教堂的灯还亮着，柯林斯想也许里面仍在有人祈祷，上帝会聆听世人的苦难吗？想到这个，柯林斯感到有些好笑，他压低帽檐，没注意到一直有两个人在他身后尾随。

柯林斯走到电话亭前，拿起话筒，突然间，一只手伸了进来，把话筒挂了回去，没等柯林斯有何反应，那人立刻掏出一块布用力捂住柯林斯的口鼻，另一个人死死按住柯林斯，不让他有所反抗，那布似乎是浸了药，柯林斯立即屏住呼吸，但那已经来不及了，思维混沌间，黑暗朝他袭来。

头痛，手腕被勒住，他坐在椅子上，双腿也被捆在了一起。柯林斯睁开眼睛前，只来得及确认这几点。房间装修得富丽堂皇，繁复华贵的吊灯吊在房顶上，脚下是长绒地毯，上面有绚丽的图样。房间很大，壁炉在身后燃烧，木柴劈啪作响，柯林斯试着动了动，一个声音很快呵斥过来。

“待人要和善。”另一个声音说道，随着声音的由远及近，查尔斯·卢西安诺出现在柯林斯的面前，“好久不见了，柯林斯，我的朋友。”卢西安诺说着，朝他露出一个微笑。

“我可不认为这是对待朋友的方式，查尔斯，”柯林斯冷冷说道，“我惹上什么麻烦了吗？”

“来一杯酒吗？”卢西安诺抓起一个酒瓶，打开瓶盖，拎出两个杯子，“碧克馥鸡尾酒最近很受欢迎，他们把朗姆酒和石榴汁调在一起，不仅没有损害原本的酒精香气，更加增添了一些酸甜的口感。”见柯林斯没有说话，卢西安诺点点头，接着说：“我知道，你很了解这个。”

卢西安诺倒了两杯酒，把其中一杯递给柯林斯，这时，他才做出一副恍然大悟的表情：“对不起，我忘了你现在行动不便。”

柯林斯说：“你可以把我解开，查尔斯，我不会对你造成任何威胁。”

“你不会，”卢西安诺说，“但是法瑞尔会。”

“所以，这就是你绑架我的理由。我们现在在哪？芝加哥？纽约？”柯林斯看着他，一口气问道。

“我很奇怪，你明明死了，怎么又突然活了过来？消失的那几年，你都去了哪？突然回来，怎么又出现了法瑞尔身边？”

柯林斯心脏一跳，随即沉默不语，这个沉默大概有些异样，像是在逃避问题，于是卢西安诺弯下身子，靠近了一些，轻声细语：“但这并不重要，我们都有一段艰难的过去，这不重要，柯林斯，重要的是，你在我手里，法瑞尔就不敢轻举妄动。”

“他不会的，我只是他的一个普通朋友。”柯林斯辩解说。

“他会的，我知道你在等他过来救你，”卢西安诺严肃地看着他，从神情看来像是在鼓励他，鼓励他说出更多的事实去证实他的想法，“去年你躺在医院里，法瑞尔对外宣称他外出做生意，实际上是在医院里不眠不休陪在你身边，整整一个月。”

卢西安诺观察着柯林斯，好像在审视一个犯人，或是在打量一个属于他的财产，“多美好的关系啊，可是当年，在布鲁克林的时候，最先认识你的应该是我。”卢西安诺睁着那双大小不一的眼睛，似乎流露出一种悲伤的情绪，“你不知道，当初听到你死亡的消息，我是多么……”

片刻之前，柯林斯很想大笑一场，但是此时此刻，他只能漠然地注视着卢西安诺，隔岸观火地看着这场个人表演。

“但一切都已经过去了，事情早已成定局，我知道。”卢西安诺点点头。

“你恨我。”柯林斯说。

“不，我恨法瑞尔，我恨他捷足先登，恨他隐瞒你活着的事实，恨他出尔反尔回到芝加哥……”

“你很紧张，”查尔斯·卢西安诺说，“你放心，我不会对法瑞尔怎么样，他的实力你不是都了解吗？他运营着整个芝加哥，市长都听从他的安排。他把我玩弄于股掌之上，我在芝加哥的毒品都被警方搜走。他毫不在意地杀死警察，搅得整个美国刮起腥风血雨，连总统都开始注意到我们。他丝毫不在乎其他黑帮的利益……是的，”卢西安诺的嗓音突然开始颤抖起来，他弯腰凑近，近到柯林斯都能感受到他的呼吸，他嘴唇一动不动，但是十分清晰地说，“除了你，柯林斯，他真的什么都不在乎。”

“就是这样，”柯林斯突然笑了起来，他用一种十分轻蔑的语气说道，“你说的没错，但是那又怎么样？你真的以为，你绑架我，让我吃苦头，你就能控制住他吗？你还不如直接杀了我，悄悄的，暗地里行动，没人会发现。”柯林斯微微仰起头，目不斜视，他虽然被捆绑着，但却不落魄，甚至还隐隐有种摄人的气势，头发在灯光下映照出好看的光泽，他的那副模样，就好像在对卢西安诺说，没错，看我吧，任意打量我，欣赏我，杀了我，或者，服从我，我就在这。

就像是被人推了一把似的，查尔斯·卢西安诺猛然后退两步，他的声音开始变得不耐烦了，甚至有些尖利起来：“杀了你？我又不会写悼词，柯林斯，我不会因为你的这两句话而做出错误的判断，在这里，你就好好等着吧，直到法瑞尔愿意来和我谈条件。否则，你就永远待在我身边，哪也别想去。”

 

 

柯林斯消失了三天，法瑞尔的情绪也随着柯林斯的失踪而日益暴躁起来。他几乎出动了所有的人手去找柯林斯，动用了一切能动用的关系，雪茄一支接着一支燃烧殆尽，他的脑震荡似乎又开始复发，头痛一阵接一阵，太阳穴上响起嗡嗡的声音，“我要求你们找到他，不论付出任何代价……”法瑞尔闭了闭眼，又睁开，他咬牙切齿地说道，“要是找不到，你们每个人……”法瑞尔盯着房间里的每个人，视线一一扫过去，“就在家等着收棺材吧！”

连续几天，仍然没有柯林斯的消息，法瑞尔在房间里走了一圈又一圈，任何试图接近他的人都会被怒吼着骂出去。桌子被掀翻了，文件散落一地。

法瑞尔这才想起，从电话局拿回来的通话记录表单他还没有看，他弯下腰，一张张捡起打印着黑色铅字的文件，就那样站着，叼着雪茄，视线焦躁地飞速略过。

突然，他的视线凝在了一处。那是一通一个月前的电话，拨出方是他家里的座机，接收方的号码法瑞尔并不熟悉，但是，电话局在后面加了备注，上面用几个字清晰地标注着：联邦调查局。

在那漫长的几分钟里，法瑞尔突然明白了隐藏在表面下所有的一切，他的第一反应却不是愤怒，而是恐惧。

他想起有关柯林斯的一切。回忆如同影片胶卷一张张在他眼前闪过，遥远的过去，分别的时间，相处的短短一年。

原来他一直都在欺骗我吗？法瑞尔的双手开始略微颤抖，他试图点燃一根烟，但是几次都没能掏出来。他再次捏起那张纸，薄若蝉翼，却重若千斤。他反复确认着那个地址。也许是电话局搞错了，也许是家里的其他佣人，也许……也许什么呢。

阳光从窗口斜斜落进来，映在法瑞尔的脸上，半明半暗，他墨绿色的眼睛变得晦暗不明，法瑞尔把那张纸揉成一团，捏在手心里，径直跌坐在沙发上，深深埋下脸。

房间内什么声音也没有，寂静之中，他听到了残酷的宣判。

 

十六、陌路

 

柯林斯被单独囚禁在一个房间里，没有枕头，他躺在床板上，头枕着垫子，一时无法入睡。房间没窗，没有钟表等任何可以计时的东西，只有头上一盏强灯，柯林斯闭上眼，指甲用力掐住掌心，试图缓解腹腔旧伤的阵阵疼痛。过了很长时间，他才终于睡着，做了一个梦，梦境很浅，大约只有几个不甚清晰的画面。梦里他再次回到布鲁克林，站在孤儿院的废墟之上，天色阴霾，穹野死寂，四下无人，柯林斯低头看了看自己的手与脚下的瓦砾，一时茫然失措，不知道该何去何从。这时候法瑞尔过来了，从浓雾里，沾了一身的水气，他握住柯林斯的手，指尖冰凉，但是结实有力，他说：“别担心，有我在这呢。”那语言似乎是有魔力的，于是柯林斯立刻不担心了。

如果非要分析爱情是什么，在黑手党人身上，它可能更加与贪婪划等号。对于查尔斯·卢西安诺而言，柯林斯这个人也许还没有他损失的利益来得重要，一个漂亮的人而已，错过就错过了，没什么可惜，不如用他来换取利益更加实在一些。

被囚禁的那几天，柯林斯受了不少折磨。他被关进这间屋子里，一整天没有任何进食和饮水，接着就被提出去，面对几个人连续的审问。那些人柯林斯并不认识，其中一个人身材较矮小，另一个人有着略微的口音，还有一个不苟言笑。审问的内容五花八门没有重点，但相同的内容被问了很多遍，比如“你和法瑞尔是什么关系”“司法部长是否与你们认识”“经常出入法瑞尔办公室人员的名单”。在这种极度紧张的审问环境下，人的精神其实极易崩溃，但柯林斯思维清晰，逐一作答，给出的答案半真半假。

他反复几次被拎到小客厅审问，审问结束后又立刻被关回那个房间里，这过程中他唯一能够见到外界的机会就是客厅里的那扇窗，然而百叶窗封得严密，半点光也漏不进来。整栋房子就像一间华丽的墓室，柯林斯幽闭其中，感到自己很快就要腐坏，然后带着不可抗拒的速度死亡。

连续几天，食物只有硬得像石头一样的干面包，以及少量的清水，柯林斯知道卢西安诺的目的，他是想故意折磨他，让他受苦受难，然后向他折服。柯林斯没有一张地图，但他知道法瑞尔一定在前来的路上。

柯林斯失踪的第四天，法瑞尔才终于收到查尔斯·卢西安诺派人送来的消息，那人委婉地说道，卢西安诺前几日邀请柯林斯过去做客，现在顺便也邀请法瑞尔过去，协商一下关于双方的友好合作。

当时，托尼·阿尔卡多就在一旁，他试探地问，是否马上过去，接柯林斯回来？

然而出乎意料的是，法瑞尔只是站在那里，慢慢抽着烟，半晌，只听见他轻声说：“……不，再等等，时间还早，让他吃些苦头。”

柯林斯是联邦调查局派来的卧底，这是一个法瑞尔用了很长时间才接受的事实。命运是如此阴差阳错，充满巧合，一步一步把他们推向不幸的深渊，而他却深陷其中，毫无防备，只能束手就擒。但这还没结束，这不是结局，法瑞尔相信自己有掌控局面的力量。

他的想法其实很简单，卢西安诺和柯林斯无冤无仇，甚至柯林斯还曾于危难中救过卢西安诺的命，法瑞尔猜测卢西安诺必定不会对柯林斯下狠手。另一方面，让柯林斯在别人手里多受些苦，或许，柯林斯会更加想起自己对他有多好。到那时，自己再接他回来，就像养宠物，先兵后礼，没什么不能驯服。

那几天，他们三个都在等待，柯林斯等待法瑞尔的出现，法瑞尔等待一个好时机，而卢西安诺等待着法瑞尔或是柯林斯任何一方的表态。

 

法瑞尔眼里只有两种人，能够互相信任的朋友，以及毫无利用价值的敌人，查尔斯·卢西安诺如今就属于第二种。

法瑞尔只花了一点时间来对付卢西安诺，那个时候卢西安诺的好友布格斯·西格尔正在一个叫拉斯维加斯的不毛之地开疆扩土，迈耶·兰斯基正在古巴，与墨索里尼交涉军火生意，可以说他身边一个可靠的朋友都没有。法瑞尔也没有摆所谓邀人赴宴的表面礼数，他直接到纽约，二话不说往卢西安诺身体里送了六颗子弹，虽然全部没有打到致命部位，但也足以他下半辈子不敢轻易动弹，“看在多年好友的份上，”法瑞尔咬着雪茄，擦擦手，说，“你可以先活着。当然，如果柯林斯出了什么事，你身上的弹孔恐怕就不止这个数了。”

问到关押柯林斯的地方后，法瑞尔手下的人立刻开车赶过去，一间一间打开房间门，他们找到柯林斯的时候，柯林斯的状况很不好，发了高烧，晕晕沉沉，呼吸滚烫，整个人几乎瘦脱了相，但他的意志是清醒的。听到门外的脚步声，他再次用力掐住掌心，努力让自己看起来更有精神。

“你找到我了。”法瑞尔进门的时候，柯林斯扯出一个喜悦的笑容。他的眼眶因高烧而泛红，但眼睛明亮。

法瑞尔原本装了一肚子的质问，但是他见到柯林斯状态良好，只是有些瘦，于是心口一股邪火又生了上来，他居高临下地看着柯林斯，脸上说不清是什么表情，却让柯林斯觉得格外陌生，他摘下嘴里的雪茄，扔在地上，用力踩了踩，说：“是的，我来了，柯林斯，怎么你调查局的朋友们没来救你呢？”

这句话就像一枚炸弹，被拉了引线，顿时丢到他们之间。法瑞尔静静站立，听着虚空中的某个滴答滴答的声音，等待着柯林斯会说些什么，等待着他惊慌失措，等待着他大发雷霆，等待着炸弹的轰然爆炸。

柯林斯脸上的笑容立刻凝固了，然后慢慢消失，他的脸色异常苍白，说不清是因为环境还是愧疚，法瑞尔猜测后者更多一些。这个时候，只见柯林斯苦笑两声，他闭上眼睛，头贴着墙，说：“你都知道了？”

法瑞尔毫不客气地说：“除非你还有什么别的瞒着我。”

柯林斯点点头，他抬起手，想要碰碰法瑞尔，却只碰到了他的袖口，这仿佛耗费了他极大的力气，他就那样捏着，没有放开。接着，他松开手，又拉住了法瑞尔那只结实的手，手上有着常年持枪的粗粝和老茧。法瑞尔这才发现柯林斯竟然浑身发烫，温度高得可怕。柯林斯看着他，身体蜷缩在一起，试图寻找合适的字眼，他实在沉默了好久，然后缓缓说道：“为什么他们没来救我……因为我从始至终都是一个人啊，法瑞尔。”柯林斯感到身上阵阵发冷，他的手不由自主地从法瑞尔掌心滑落下来，接着缓缓闭上了眼睛。

法瑞尔这才意识到柯林斯生病的事实，他几乎要发疯，开始粗鲁地骂人，手下的人颤颤巍巍闻声赶来，又战战兢兢跑出去叫医生。

 

柯林斯在医院里足足躺了一个星期，烧才退下去，接着法瑞尔亲自开车，把他接回家，又请了他的私人医生威廉过来，随时看着柯林斯，名为看护，实为软禁。那个月的芝加哥气温很低，柯林斯的身体一直没能恢复，威廉说他过度疲累，旧伤复发，需要很长一段时间静养。

那真的是异常漫长的一个冬天，外面凛冽刺骨的寒风吹个不停，柯林斯被囚禁在那栋房子里，半步也跨不到外面去。房子的电话线早已被切断，柯林斯不可能与外界达成任何联系。然而他和法瑞尔之间的关系也似乎陷入了一个怪圈，这是一场漫长的无言的战争，比拼的是耐心和无情。

法瑞尔试图质问柯林斯的上级，试图了解他所做过的一切，试图让柯林斯离开调查局，留在他身边，放弃他应做的事业，但都被柯林斯一一拒绝。“这不可能，法瑞尔。”柯林斯说，“他救过我的命。”

“我也救过你的命。”法瑞尔咬牙切齿。

柯林斯的身体依旧非常虚弱，他捂着嘴猛咳了一阵，眼角微微泛着水光，他稍稍仰起头，看向法瑞尔，嘴唇微张，喘着气，好像呼吸都变得艰难，他笑了一下，然后说：“是的，你也救过我的命，”法瑞尔似乎听到柯林斯叹了一口气，但声音实在太轻了，就像一片羽毛，接着，他又说，“那你把它取走吧，法瑞尔，我不怪你。”

法瑞尔一阵愕然，他不明白他们之间何以到了如此境地，以至于要用性命来要挟。法瑞尔感觉自己就像一只被关在笼子里的猛兽，可怜的感情不停来回走动，焦躁地咆哮，试图把眼前的一切撕扯成碎片，但是全无用处，精疲力竭。但他仍旧爱他，他从未这样爱过一个人，分分秒秒，全无虚假，如此强烈，不可测度，甚至为此可以付出一切。难道这还不够吗？

身体状况好的时候，柯林斯想过趁着夜色逃跑，但是白费力气，房子里里外外都是法瑞尔的人，他走到一半，又被劝回去。第二天法瑞尔知道了这个消息，他脸色瞬间变得难看，火气一下子窜了上来，几乎是带着兴师问罪的暴怒回到家。然而刚迈进客厅，就看到柯林斯裹着那件深红色的长袖毛衣，整个人睡倒在沙发上，怀里还抱着一本书，法瑞尔轻手轻脚地走过去，把那本书从柯林斯怀里抽出来，看到是一本精装的《安徒生童话》。童话有什么好看的呢，法瑞尔心里顿时一软，可生活并不是童话啊。法瑞尔找来毛毯，为他盖上，角角落落掩得严实，然后，坐在一旁盯着他看。

房间内一片漆黑，只有身后的壁炉散发着温热的火光，柯林斯睡得并不安稳，呼吸也很不匀称，半夜的时候似乎做了噩梦，嘴里不停地呢喃着什么，于是法瑞尔握住他的手，试图安抚他。据说人在睡眠的时候，很容易受到耳边声音的影响，法瑞尔想到这个，便用无比的耐心一遍遍在他耳边重复着一些安慰的话，他轻轻念着柯林斯的名字，他说不用害怕，他说爱，他絮絮叨叨一些曾经的妄想和美梦，不一会柯林斯就安静下来，陷入了平稳的睡眠。

你为什么要逃走呢，法瑞尔想，难道你的事业就如此重要，难道就一定要置我于死地？法瑞尔轻抚着柯林斯的头发，手顺着鬓角滑落到他脆弱的脖颈，这个曾经被他亲吻、啃噬过无数次的脖颈，动物脆弱的命脉，此刻就在他的手里，只要他稍稍一用力，这个人就完全属于他，彻彻底底，留在这里，再也不会逃走。这个念头一旦在脑海中扎根，便不受控制地疯狂滋长，法瑞尔着了魔似的按压着柯林斯的喉咙，直到他听见柯林斯在睡梦中难耐地挣扎，才恍然惊醒。法瑞尔猛地抽回手，瞬间全身失了力气，他埋下头，手指深深插到头发里，喉咙里发出一声野兽般的，压抑的叹息。法瑞尔还不知道，自己对柯林斯的感情早已逾越了单纯的爱，那是一种比占有更可怕的欲念，就像地下之火，一直在看不见的地方熊熊燃烧，只等一个契机，便能引发灾难。

那以后法瑞尔就彻底把柯林斯关在了房子里，不允许他离开半步。奇怪的是柯林斯也没有反抗，他就那样顺从，像一只无辜的小动物。房间偶尔有人打扫，有时候窗户会完全敞开，仆人从头到尾打扫擦拭着每个角落的灰尘，柯林斯感到自己也是这栋房子里的陈列品，需要经常保护、修缮，但是任人摆布。窗帘在白天会吸收很多光线，半明半暗的房间里，所有的东西都被笼罩在朦胧之中。柯林斯知道自己必须离开，他不能在这条背叛的路上越走越远，他不能眼看着法瑞尔头也不回地迈进罪恶的深渊，这件事必须有一个结局，而结局的滚轮需要一个勇于站出来推动的人。

 

夕阳西下，黄昏持续的时间十分短暂，阴影以各种形状扑在地板上，大约是半个月后的某一天，柯林斯在楼下的厨房里为自己调好红茶，端着茶杯走上楼，看到法瑞尔就站在楼梯口。

“怎么了？”柯林斯歪歪头，疑惑地问。

法瑞尔的模样十分可怕，他一把拽过柯林斯，毫不留情地拖着他，用力把他摔在了卧室的床上，柯林斯手里的杯子没拿稳，摔在地面裂成碎片，红茶顿时撒了一地，还有一些溅落在衣服上。“你他妈疯了，法瑞尔！”柯林斯还没从眩晕中恢复，一时不明白发生了什么。

“我是疯了，”法瑞尔死死钳住他的手腕，说，“我几分钟见不到你就会发疯，我变得这样疯狂才会爱上你，你这个说谎的人，无耻的窃贼，可恶的偷猎者，叛徒。”法瑞尔俯下身，胡乱地亲吻着他的嘴唇，锁骨，胸膛，他撕开柯林斯的衣服，用力扯开他的双腿，没有润滑，直接捅了进去，柯林斯痛得额头上都是冷汗。“你他妈的……法瑞尔……”

柯林斯闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇，睫毛不住颤抖，喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟，法瑞尔感到自己的那只野兽终于撞出了笼子，他不管不顾地用力冲撞着，亲吻，赞美，伤害，发出的一切响动都像是一出声嘶力竭的悲哀，但是没有回应。柯林斯几乎要把嘴唇咬出血来，法瑞尔亲吻着他的眼睛和耳垂，“叫出声来，”他说，“我想听见。”最后柯林斯终于发出一声微弱的颤音，接着眼前一黑，神志陷入混沌。

柯林斯醒来的时候已经是深夜，他发现自己在法瑞尔怀里，而法瑞尔始终醒着，长久地盯着他看。接触到法瑞尔的目光，柯林斯顿时缩了一下，他那副模样其实十分矛盾，好像有三分畏惧，三分逃避，但其实还是有骨子里的信任，法瑞尔摸了摸他的额头，果然柯林斯再次发起烧来，他突然有些懊悔，低声道歉：“对不起。”

柯林斯张了张嘴，感到喉咙嘶哑，声音艰涩，他说：“你说过会保护我。”

法瑞尔再次拥他入怀，那是一个禁锢的姿势，柯林斯一时无法动弹。半晌，法瑞尔说：“是啊，我答应过，但我是个什么样的人呢，我是个罪犯，骗子，我玩弄人心，柯林斯，你不该相信我。”

房间内瞬时充斥着可怕的死寂，那句话就像一个结论，一个句号，一个拘谨强硬的交际辞令，把所有的汹涌的感情统统加以否定，封禁到暗无天日的角落。柯林斯看见法瑞尔侧脸上那几道浅浅的伤疤，伤口时间太久，已经愈合，就如同他的愤怒一样，逐渐长成了他性格的一部分，不可治愈，不可分割。柯林斯指尖轻轻抚过，他收回手，把头埋在枕头里，只感到身心疲惫，他轻声说：“你走吧，我不想看见你。”

法瑞尔想说不，这不对，他刚刚在说谎，都是假的，都是谎言，法瑞尔知道他只要举起手来，伸出的手就能够触摸到他，他的心中有强烈的欲望，但是他没有动，他什么也没说，灯光蓦然闪动，法瑞尔披上衣服，转身离开了。

柯林斯突然感到自己已经不再痛苦了，这是一种奇妙的体验，既不幸福，也不悲戚，仿佛被一种强大的意念所驱使，他磨蹭着缓缓坐起来，光着脚下床，捡起地面上摔碎的茶杯碎片，不大，但是锋利，他把它握在手里，再次半躺在床上，他紧紧捏着碎片，感受着疼痛，看着腹腔再次裂开，伤口狰狞，鲜血一股一股流出来，浸湿了身下的床单。没辙啊，压抑的情绪满满当当灌满了整个空间，柯林斯感到呼吸困难，耳边响起一阵嗡鸣，但很快声音变得越来越遥远，好像沉入水中。他看见医生威廉推门而入，露出惊恐的表情，但是已经晚了，他想，他和法瑞尔，一切都真的太晚了。

法瑞尔没想到他仅仅是离开了几分钟，眼前的情景就发生了这样翻天覆地的变化，“柯林斯，”法瑞尔叫着他的名字，声音颤抖，他低头看着柯林斯的脸和伤口，整个人仿佛神志被抽走，险些跌坐在地面上。医生威廉也惊慌片刻，但他到底是职业的，很快镇静下来，为柯林斯做了紧急止血，这时候外面开进来一辆急救车，谁叫了急救车，法瑞尔不清楚，他呆怔着看着两名医务人员冲进来，把柯林斯搭上车，法瑞尔也想上去，但被一名医务人员拦了下来，于是威廉和法瑞尔开车在后面跟随。

一切都发生得太快了，就像一场旋风使人措手不及，法瑞尔根本来不及思考这一切。他的房子离最近的医院也有几里路，路上要拐好几个弯，医生坐在前面开车，车灯明亮，在前面开出一条路，法瑞尔坐在后排，内心止不住地悔恨，他想柯林斯其实已经死过很多次，每一次都死里逃生，但直觉告诉他，这一次终究有什么地方不一样。法瑞尔感到无助与恐惧，车身摇晃，他焦躁地扯着自己的头发，眼眶红了一圈。

车子开得很快，跟随着急救车在医院大门前停下，医院门前的路灯亮着，门口冷清无人，法瑞尔立刻打开车门，从车上跳了下来，大步冲向前面的那辆急救车。“柯林斯！”他大喊着打开车门，然而急救车上，后车厢里竟然空无一人，柯林斯已经不见了。只剩下一张空荡荡的临时病床，空气里还留存着血液的腥气。

“柯林斯？”法瑞尔不由自主地后退两步，不可置信地叫道。但是已经没人回应他了。

这时候天突然下起细雨来，漫天遍地一片寂静，法瑞尔站在道路中间，茫然无绪，身边的人说着什么，他全然不理。他慢慢沿着原路走回去，脚步跌跌绊绊，雨水已经一半变成雪，有棱有角的霰粒像是在穿过大衣扣子处的缝隙一个劲往里钻，法瑞尔穿得严实，可是像被当胸捅了刀子，张口全是血。

雪势越来越大，一阵寒风吹过，平地卷起一层白浪，“他就这样走了？”法瑞尔自顾自轻声说着。

威廉斟酌了一下词句，有些迟疑，一时间不知道说什么。

“他身上还有伤呢……”法瑞尔说。

法瑞尔没看到的是，不远的地方，柯林斯躲在小巷里，靠在斑驳冰冷的墙上，腹部的血渗出来，滴到泥土里，托马斯·杜威站在旁边。柯林斯注视着法瑞尔的身影越来越远，天地苍茫，那个孤零零的身影突然变得渺小，然后渐渐消失在风雪中。柯林斯身体晃了一下，杜威似乎想要扶住他，可是柯林斯摆了摆手，转身朝相反的方向走了，他一步一步踩在雪地里，脚步虚弱而坚定，缓缓走向故事结局。

 

十七、落幕

 

雷雨声把法瑞尔惊醒，他睁着眼睛，在床上躺了好一会，才意识到那其实是监狱铁门打开的声音，金属摩擦水泥地板的声音由远及近，不断刺激着神经。法瑞尔被关进监狱已经有两年，但依旧不适应。前一年他被关在亚特兰大联邦监狱*，手下的人为他上下打点后，他在监狱里还能享受豪华的私人空间，配备有波斯地毯、书桌台灯以及收音机的待遇，但这很快就被联邦调查局知晓，于是他们又将他转移到位于旧金山的恶魔岛监狱。

他还记得那天，在库克县的联邦地区法院，詹姆斯·威尔克森法官高高在上，挺胸叠肚，神气活现，一条一条逐字逐句宣读他的罪名。法官旁边坐着的是临时更换的陪审团，不是法瑞尔派人提着枪和现金上门收买的那一批，法瑞尔知道自己罪名重重，在劫难逃，连最有能力的律师都无法为他开脱。他什么也没说，丝毫没有反驳，只是眼睛始终盯着法庭上空出来的一个座位，那里空空荡荡，他渴望的那个身影从始至终都没有出现。

“……法庭的判决结果如下，第一项重罪指控，被告被判五年监禁及一万美元罚款。第二项重罪指控，被告被判五年监禁及一万美元罚款。第一项轻罪指控，被告被判一年监禁，及一万美元罚款。刑罚总计如下：十一年监禁，罚款五万美元。”威尔克森法官洪亮的声音在法庭里回响，但是法瑞尔并没有在听，因为柯林斯始终没有出现。

恶魔岛联邦监狱是旧金山市外的一座小岛，远离陆地，远远望去就像一头恐怖的庞然巨怪雌伏在海水里，这是美国最森严的监狱，四面峭壁深水，联外交通不易。监狱长约翰·斯顿纪律严格，数十年以铁血手段掌管着监狱，犯人们都称呼他为“老盐水”。这里每间囚室都一模一样，宽5长9高7英尺，每三间囚室有一个守卫，是美国其他监狱的四倍。环岛有六座岗楼，警卫们穿着制服戴着警帽，配备有kar98k毛瑟步枪，如果见到有越狱的囚犯，就会毫不犹豫地开枪射击。

看守他们的除了警卫，还有恶魔岛周围2500米宽的冰冷海水和凶残嗜血的鲨鱼。监狱四周是三层加硬混凝土，如同一个沉重的枷锁把人牢牢套住，任何人都不能轻易脱离。

监狱的生活异常单调，囚犯们每天被关在狭窄的囚室里，每周可以吃到一次意大利面条，晚上六点半到七点半可以有一些自由时间，法瑞尔经常听见有人休息区在吹萨克斯或者小号。表现良好的人会被派去工作，服装区、洗衣房、建筑工地，犯人们经常会打架，只是为了在无聊的监狱生活里“做一些事情”。

在这样严密的监禁生涯中，法瑞尔几乎失去了一切，金钱，名气，财富，朋友，权力，他什么也没有，如同一个病入膏肓的赌徒抓不起散落的筹码，于是只能被长久地关在这里，孤零零的疲倦衰老，受尽折磨，不断地失去现实感，真实世界在脑海里逐渐分崩离析。

那天，法瑞尔醒来之后，意识到自己在想柯林斯，与此同时，在脑海里浮现的，还有很多年前的往事。

法瑞尔认识柯林斯的过程很有戏剧性，很多年前在布鲁克林，他们都还是没长大的毛头小伙子，法瑞尔在街道上和几个抢地盘收保护费的人打架，打斗中对方趁机逃跑，法瑞尔不服气，气喘吁吁追了两条街，然后他在街角撞见了柯林斯。

“喂，你有没有看到两个人跑过去，戴着帽子，穿着一身灰色的破衣服。”法瑞尔累得够呛，他两手撑在膝盖上，毫不客气地问。

柯林斯警惕地看着他，摇了摇头。他裹着一件蓝色兜帽外套，脖子上系着围巾，手里抱着一只不知道从哪里捡来的脏兮兮的小熊，看起来就像是无家可归的没人要的孩子。

“这是什么意思，你是哑巴吗？”法瑞尔问，“还是你把他们藏起来了？”

“我没有。”柯林斯说，他有点害怕，转身想离开。

但是法瑞尔认定他心里有鬼，于是打了他一顿，确切地说，是他们两个打了一架，最后两个人脸上都挂了彩。法瑞尔有点过意不去，因为柯林斯皮肤很白，长得挺好看，他觉得自己不应该这么冲动。但柯林斯虽然看起来比他小几岁，可下手实在不轻，法瑞尔脸上疼得龇牙咧嘴，四处照镜子。

这件事确实是个误会，柯林斯是一个比法瑞尔想象中还乖巧的人，住在孤儿院，为了填饱肚子四处打工，规规矩矩，从不惹事。认识柯林斯以后，法瑞尔没事总喜欢和他待在一起，因为柯林斯安静，和他认识的其他人都不一样。

法瑞尔告诉柯林斯他叫阿冯斯，是一个意大利名字，他的父母都是意大利移民，柯林斯听了以后只是点点头，就好像听见太阳是热的，夜晚是黑的，一点惊讶的样子也没有。于是法瑞尔对他的喜欢更多了些。

法瑞尔不是柯林斯，他更有野心，有力气，了解生存的法则与秘密，因为打架被学校退学后，他很快在当地的五角地黑帮里找到了一份跑腿的差事，成了约翰尼·托里奥的手下，但很快，托里奥就离开了布鲁克林前往芝加哥发展，离开前，托里奥把法瑞尔交给了弗兰基·耶尔，一名职业杀手，托里奥信得过的朋友。

弗兰基·耶尔个头很高，有着暴躁的外表和古怪的脾气，一片森林里容不下两头狮子，谁都看得出来，耶尔并不喜欢法瑞尔，他只是让他在自己的酒馆里打下手，端盘子，法瑞尔对这样的安排并不满意，他什么也不说，情绪都憋在心里。一天，耶尔突然叫住法瑞尔，他说，有一个叫托尼·培罗塔的人，欠了他1500元，他要法瑞尔为他拿回来。“我知道你不想一直当个酒保，如果你想证明你自己的话，”耶尔说，他叼着烟，张嘴就是一股尼古丁的臭气，“如果你想从我这里赚更多的钱，那就先把这件事办好。”

这是一项棘手的任务，一个人若是敢欠弗兰基·耶尔的钱，那么这个人多半并不好惹，法瑞尔不明白耶尔为什么要给自己这样难以完成的工作，但他只能硬着头皮去做。他很快找到托尼·培罗塔，一个雄壮的，身高六英尺的男人，法瑞尔好言请他归还不属于他的钱，但托尼·培罗塔一点要还钱的意思也没有，“耶尔那个家伙怎么就打发一个孩子来？”他说，“我没钱，你告诉他，实在穷得要命的话，就派一个靠谱的人来，好吗？我不想和一个奶水都没断的孩子打交道。”他的几位朋友看见热闹也凑了上来，不停地嘲弄、奚落着法瑞尔。那是一个陌生的环境，法瑞尔紧张到了极点，他还从未经历过这样的场面，一个小孩子，被围在几个身材高大的男人中间，自尊被践踏，耐心被消耗，终于他怒火中烧，忍无可忍，于是掏出藏在口袋里的枪在几秒钟内了结了他们的性命。枪声不大，就像受了潮的鞭炮，冲动过后，法瑞尔感到自己全身的感官都在发烧，他看着躺在地面上不断挣扎的尸体，这才反应过来自己究竟做了什么。眼前的世界骤然崩塌了，车辆发动机的轰鸣，刀叉的轻声撞击，每一个脚步，每一个呼吸都使他感到恐慌，法瑞尔双手颤抖，他后退两步，丢下枪支，仓皇逃跑。

他没完成这项任务，法瑞尔知道弗兰基·耶尔不会轻易饶恕他，事关人命，警察很快会找上门来，他毫无办法，没有退路，只好买了一张通往芝加哥的单程票，再次投靠到他的导师约翰尼·托里奥手下。

生命中的一切或许在冥冥之中早有定数，疾病、死亡、宿命的分离，它们往往不会在某个确切的时间点突然出现，这是一个非常缓慢的过程，当你终于意识到某件事的重要性时，事情多半早在很多年前就已经埋下伏笔。那时，法瑞尔在仓皇之中离开了布鲁克林，等到他想起柯林斯，却发现自己怎么也找不到有关他的一点消息，仿佛这样一个小小的人，一下子消失了所有踪迹。

刚到芝加哥的前两年，他还是总想着柯林斯，后来慢慢就不想了，外面的世界天地辽阔，他改了全新的名字，身边也有了形形色色的女人，权力扩大，财富增加，欲望不断得到满足，但偶尔也有夜深人静的时刻，他闭上眼睛就想起柯林斯那张稚嫩的小脸，从口袋里掏出的那两块糖，他不知道柯林斯在什么地方，活着还是死了，有没有喜欢上别的人，但事情已经过去很久了，生活太忙，事情太多，他渐渐学会把过去都葬在心底。

对法瑞尔而言，这件事情就像一个陈年的旧伤口，随着时间流逝早已愈合，但是一经碰触又再次撕裂，疼痛难忍鲜血淋漓，他想他那一年失去了柯林斯，现在，他又再一次失去了他。

中午十二点，是金布里·布雷恩的值班时间。他是一名监狱守卫，在恶魔岛监狱任职不到还不到半年。刚开始的几天，他和几个新来的人还有力气抱怨这里潮湿的空气，发霉的水泥墙壁，太过刺眼的阳光，与外界不通的物流。但经过一段时间魔鬼般的训练以后，他工作时已经连说话的力气都没有。

今天，现任联邦调查局局长埃德加·胡佛会到恶魔岛巡视，因此，在监狱长的要求下，金布里·布雷恩和其他警卫从清晨起就打起了十二分的精神，他们换上洗干净的制服，认真擦拭了手中的狙击枪，笔直地站在岗楼上，眼睛随时盯着四周，以防犯人趁机作乱。

调查局局长巡视监狱是一件新鲜事，布雷恩知道恶魔岛里有不少臭名昭著的罪犯都是经由胡佛亲自批审关押进来的，最著名的就是芝加哥黑手党教父法瑞尔以及杀人魔乔治·凯利。

埃德加·胡佛上午就到达了恶魔岛，监狱长约翰·斯顿热情地迎接。布雷恩注意到胡佛的随行人员中有不少身材结实的便衣保镖，大名鼎鼎的检察官托马斯·杜威也在其中，布雷恩经常在报纸上读到他，正是他把黑手党教父法瑞尔亲手抓进了监狱，为美国除去了头号公敌，之后荣誉加身，政治前景一片大好。跟在托马斯·杜威后面的还有一个人，金色头发，穿着大衣，步伐沉稳，但是远远看过去一身病气，不像保镖，倒像是位矜贵的上层阶级。

法瑞尔躺在囚室狭窄的床上，长时间盯着天花板，百无聊赖地盯着着上面的纹路，这是他几乎每天都会做的事情，什么意义也没有，纯粹为了打发时间，在这里，他甚至得不到一本可以阅读的书籍。就在这时候，狱警走过来，敲了敲他囚室的铁栏杆，“囚犯编号85，”狱警粗着声音说，好像完全不知道他的名字，“有人探视你，跟我走吧。”

法瑞尔思考了好一会才明白这话的意思。恶魔岛联邦监狱是不允许外人探视的，这里完完全全与世隔绝，法瑞尔在狱警的催促声中慢吞吞地穿上鞋，任由狱警为他戴上镣铐，然后跟着他下了楼梯，往囚室外面走，他前脚刚刚迈出大门，牢房里就顿时响起一片嗡嗡的讨论声，好像一群突然降落的苍蝇。

整整两年了，法瑞尔才终于见到柯林斯。

柯林斯就在面前，触手可及，咫尺之间，他看起来没什么变化，仍旧是得体的西装，领带，一丝不苟的发型，手臂上搭着大衣，但是法瑞尔看出来他瘦了，当柯林斯伸出手拉开椅子，法瑞尔注意到他手腕上的骨骼甚至都有些突出。

“你来干什么，确认我是不是还活着？”法瑞尔问，他这话听起来毫不客气，甚至带着嘲讽的意味，但其实只是摆个空架势。法瑞尔自己都不明白，为什么在这种情况下，两年不见，背叛又分离，当他见到柯林斯，内心竟然还是不可抑制地涌出磅礴的愧疚与爱意。

柯林斯笑了一下，但是没有说话，这是一种无奈的举动，好像他只能选择用微笑表达感情，用微笑来安抚病痛。法瑞尔瞬间感受到语言的无力感，他只好坐在椅子上，听着海水拍岸发出的阵阵声响。临时会客室面积不大，空间狭仄，情绪在其中慢慢发酵。

“法瑞尔，你恨我吗？”柯林斯问。

然而没等法瑞尔回答，柯林斯继续说道：“我们这样的人，生活总会施予惩罚，我们都不是无辜的，都会在某一天接受判刑。代价是时间，或者生命。”

“在布鲁克林，自从你离开我，我就一直在欺骗这个世界，带着阴险狡猾的冷漠生活着，这是为了生存所进行的自觉搏斗。你死了，法瑞尔，十四岁那年，别人告诉我这样一个事实，我相信了。你的离开也把活着的我一点一点带走，这些年，我们身上都发生了什么，我们都深受命运的煎熬。但是，多么巧合，你又一次出现在我的生命里，但是晚了，时机不对，我已经走上了别的路，那是比死亡还危险的陷阱，我时刻都要提防着背叛和暴露，时刻都要避免向你坦白，因此我不能信任你，不能依赖你，不能把你当成长久的避难所。和你在一起的那两年，大概是我这一生最快乐的日子，一扇窗在我面前打开，我呼吸到新鲜的空气，我感到自己再次获得生命，仿佛能看到梦想中的未来。但是，太贪心了，对不对？我不该妄想，不该做不切实际的梦，就这样，那段时间，我就这样活着，像一个梦游者，不断呓语，不断游走在生与死的边缘。”柯林斯的声音意外的温和，他用叙事的语调讲述着，仿佛透过遥远的时空。

法瑞尔想起很多年前的他们也是这样，无话不说，亲密无间。那个时候的柯林斯还是个小孩子，个头不高，唇红齿白，笑起来眼睛里就像落了火花。他们并肩躺在草地上，闻到的是泥土和青草的气息，夜晚的布鲁克林天空很低，星星明亮，蝉鸣阵阵，微风习习。一颗流星从天际划过，带着长长的尾巴，坠入他们昏昏的睡意里，无穷无尽，仿佛能把时间拉成永恒。

“你还记得吗，我们第一次见面的时候，你那么冲动、暴力、爱招惹是非，其实那时候我没有多喜欢你。只是，童年时期的你突然死亡，我总是忍不住把那个场景一遍又一遍在脑海中演练，让那一段时光不断地在脑海里，回忆，思考，揣摩，就像一根蛰针埋在心里。太久了，法瑞尔，久到我有些分不清自己是在怀念你呢，还是在怀念别的什么。”

法瑞尔知道柯林斯说的是真的，就像石头上刻的字一样。他不知道说些什么，他张了张嘴，却什么声音也发不出来，许久，法瑞尔说：“我记得。”他点了点头，说：“和你在一起的每时每刻，我都记得。”

法瑞尔抬了一下手，似乎想要去抚摸柯林斯的头发，手腕上的锁铐发出清脆的金属碰撞的声音，门外，警卫立刻发出声音警告他，于是法瑞尔只好停下动作，把手放回桌面上。“那时候还是春天，气温有点低，你穿了一件蓝色外套，抱着一只小熊，站在街角，你是那样引人注意，眼睛漂亮得就像最璀璨的蓝宝石，皮肤白得就像商店橱窗里最好的天鹅绒……”

“不是。”

“……什么？”

“不是，法瑞尔，你记错了，人的记忆是会欺骗自己的，那时的我没有很好看，只是一个瘦瘦的小孩，头发乱糟糟的，好像随时会枯萎。你看，法瑞尔，人的记忆是可以随着时间任意涂抹的。时间，”柯林斯注视着法瑞尔那双灰绿色的眼睛，他顿了顿，好像说出下一句话需要极大的力气，“你还拥有那么长的时间，所以，你完全可以记恨我，或者选择忘记我。法瑞尔，不要回忆，只是遗忘。”

他们都沉默了，很长一段时间，谁都没有说话，他们坐着，相对无言。

“我不会。”法瑞尔突然说，他握住柯林斯的手，柯林斯体温很低，指尖冰凉，那是身体太过虚弱的缘故，他的身体始终没能完全恢复。法瑞尔用自己温热的掌心温暖着他，“如果你费尽心思来到这里见我，只是为了让我忘记你，那么我不会，”他看着柯林斯的眼睛，身体微微前倾，“我对你的爱比时间还长久，比永恒还要漫长。你说时间，是的，柯林斯，我们曾经分开十年，现在又将分开十年，相聚太短，分离太长，但那又怎么样呢，我们还拥有漫长的余生，柯林斯。”

仿佛听到了意料之外的话，柯林斯的手突然颤了一下，他看着法瑞尔，眼神明亮。这又是一个承诺，柯林斯不知道自己是否应该去相信，他已经不年轻了，太多的记忆复杂地沉积，在伤口上结了许多层痂，他再也没有力气拨开重重废墟去做任何象征性的分析。

柯林斯闭了闭眼，他缓缓捧起法瑞尔的手，贴在自己的脸上，感受着传来的体温，好像在确认法瑞尔存在的真实性，“是啊，”他轻声说，“我们还拥有漫长的余生。”

下午一点，金布里·布雷恩仍在岗位上，站了整整一个上午，他觉得有些疲乏。就在这个时候，远远的，他看见那个金色头发的年轻人从建筑里走了出来，慢慢走到岸边。他站在上面，头发不断被风搅乱，天空是沉重的铅灰色，脚下是湍急的水流。突然间，一群乌鸦从头顶上沙沙飞过，云层顿时散开，漫天的阳光倾泻下来，仿佛要把阴暗与白昼撕裂开，在这样寒冷、刺眼的天光下，布雷恩突然觉得眼前的景象好像不是真的，而是舞台上的一幕场景。他看见那个年轻人在水边站了好一会，然后回过头，但身后只有紧闭的大门，舞会已经落幕了，演员们走出幕后，收拾行李，继续前行。

 

END

番外一篇，不公开，放在本子里。


End file.
